Untitled
by arte0135
Summary: Series of one-shots dealing with obsession and possessive emotions. This will have slash and rare pairings, but will focus on Harry and Draco.Some one-shots might be extended into full stories. Used to be under the name Mine, but later changed.
1. Cosmic Retribution

This used to called Mine, but now it's called Untitled and it will be a series of one-shots. Harry/OMC is now a story called Mine and the Prequel to Guiltless will be its own story as well. Hope that clears any confusion.

Cosmic Retribution:

Harry stood back and watched with sadden eyes the scene before him. He had no one to blame, but himself. It was his fault. For all the Gryffindor bravery he possessed, he was a coward. It was a trait engrained to him by the Dursleys and used by Dumbledore.

Merlin, he had been such a fool as a child! And even as a teenager, he had been a bloody fool. He played into Dumbledore's hands like a blind Gryffindor. He never once stopped to think about the consequences of his actions, instead he chose to stay in the background, performing average in school and letting Granger walk all over him, while following Ron's lazy example.

He had been so desperate to be accepted that he became a willing puppet. If people hated Slytherins then he copied that behavior. If people expected him to speak out against the ministry and defend Dumbledore's honor, then he did it without question. And when his actions came crashing down on him, he let his emotions get in the way.

He fought for parents that he never knew and were only shadows of perfection on his life. People idolized them and all their faults and flaws had been ignored. His father, James had been a bully, so much like Dudley and nothing like Draco Malfoy, who played a role since he entered Hogwarts. And his mother had been an identical clone of Granger, who stayed in the background and saw her best friend be humiliated and later abandoned him when he let his anger get the best of him.

Severus Snape was the true hero. He was a powerful wizard, so unlike Harry who won on a technicality. He was not the true defeater of Voldemort. Without Snape's efforts he would have died. The man he had once hated with a passion had been his savior and yet he had never once been thanked. Sirius had mocked him and the rest of the Order distrusted him. All because he was a Slytherin and yet they had all forgotten that a Gryffindor had once betrayed them all decades earlier.

He had once been part of that group, much to his shame. But he never spoke up, scared of being abandoned, so if they asked him to jump he asked how high. He would do the impossible to be accepted, to be useful and not thrown away.

He accepted Ron after his betrayal in fourth year, even when he wanted to do nothing with him. He defended Sirius even when he was the one at fault. He had been such an arrogant fool. Snape had been right in that aspect. He cried and stressed over a war, never once stopping to thinking that others were losing more then he was. That others mourned for their family; family that they actually knew and didn't live through the memories of others like his parents did. No, instead he saw his pain.

He never stopped to think about the pain that Snape was going through or the humiliation Draco had to endure to make sure that the Slytherin house would not defect to the Dark. No, he walked around like the ultimate victim when Neville had the horror of visiting parents that were better off dead than alive.

And for what? To be played by an aging wizard who had a God complex, who saw him as a pawn, but would later tell him that he was his grandson to his face. He played the hero, the martyr and let the wizarding world demand more from him each time, he gave and gave and accepted nothing, but insults and demands.

They wanted a Gryffindor, so he rejected Slytherin. They wanted a hero and he played the part. They wanted him to become an Auror, so he planned to become one. They wanted their hero to marry a Light witch and he chose Ginny, who he always saw as his best friend's little sister and who saw him as the Boy-Who-Lived in return.

Harry so desperately wanted a family and when the Weasleys showed him kindness, he latched on to it and when they began to hint that they wanted to see him marry their only daughter, he kissed her even when he wanted to run away.

And he lost everything at the end.

He lost his individuality, his courage, his self-respect and his dignity. And all to a world that was as prejudice as Voldemort and his Death Eaters had been.

He saved a world that never once bothered to save him. That abandoned him to a family that abused him, although it was more neglect than anything else. But that didn't change the fact that they worked him like a house elf and starved him.

The world let him become a chess piece in the hands of a man that wanted to erase his sins. Dumbledore was the reason Voldemort became a monster. He too was prejudice and blind and had he seen beyond his ability to speak to snakes, he would have discovered a young boy who had been abused and never loved.

He had been right all those years ago in the Chambers of Secrets: they were alike. Both orphan and abused. But Harry had been too scared to be anything, but the mold the world wanted him to be.

The wizarding world turned on him in suspicion when they believed he was Slytherin's Heir because he spoke to snakes. Two years later they denounced him for being entered in a tournament he never wanted to be a part of. They believed the filthy lies of a bloody reporter, who cared more about increasing her readers then the truth.

And a year later, they called him a liar and delusional and he had his hand carved with the words "I must not tell lies" because he had to play a part and couldn't keep his mouth closed.

He had saved them and still they wanted him to dance to their tune. They wanted him to marry a girl, who reminded him of his mother and he accepted because he wanted her family. And all the while, he screamed inside, hating that the one he loved was so far away.

He so desperately wanted to be normal that he denied the fact that he dreamed of blond hair and grey eyes. That he was attracted more by males then females, especially a certain blond Slytherin.

He watched him as his arm was wrapped around another, who he would never desire. He kissed her lips and hated the lip gloss residue she left behind and knew that _his_ lips would taster sweeter.

And yet, he was a coward, even after Draco went up to him and the Weasleys and apologized, Harry continued to embrace Ginny. Draco was the true hero. He played the perfect rival and opened his mouth to say the rudest and meanest things he could think of, only because he needed to survive.

Unlike the Weasleys, he never had anyone's protection. He was a Malfoy and was expected to be a Dark wizard and a Slytherin. He was meant to be a Death Eater and no one cared to see beyond that image. No one dared, not even Harry.

When he apologized, Granger sneered and flipped her bushy hair and called him a "sniveling Death Eater in training." Even Ron had been surprised and embarrassed by her words. But, Draco narrowed his eyes and gave her a tongue lashing. She was alive because he played the part of a "sniveling Death Eater in training" and then he turned his back without a word. And when school began he ignored them all. The school had been shocked that he had been a spy since he was eleven and being the mindless sheep that they were, admired him and many lusted after him.

Harry stood back, jealous. He wanted to go up to him and kiss him and show the world that Draco was the one he wanted. That Draco was the one he dreamed about and desired. The person he wanted to carry the Potter name and be the bearer of his heirs. But he had been a coward and continued to kiss Ginny instead.

And it all came crashing down on him when he walked the corridors at night under his invisibility cloak. He still remembered the war and couldn't forget it, even when the world wanted him too. They were only too happy to walk away and rebuild, not thinking about the forces that created the war in the first place or that their actions led to the creation of Lord Voldemort. No, they wanted him to forget like they had and walk into the sunset with his happily ever after.

But, he couldn't. His happily every after was contained within an oval face, grey eyes and blond hair, not brown and flaming red. So Harry strolled the castle at night not paying attention where he was going and walked until his legs hurt so that his dreams would leave him alone. He wanted to endure physical pain and forget the emotional kind.

As these thoughts entered his mind, he came across the image that would destroy his heart and forever be burned into his mind:standing five feet away from him was Draco in Snape's arms. He was kissing him, nipping his throat, which Draco happily exposed to give him greater access all while laughing in his arms and moaning his name.

And Harry had never seen anything so beautiful. Draco's skin was flushed, his grey eyes glazed in desire, his creamy skin marred by another's mark.

"Sev." The name was said in familiarity. This was more than a onetime affair.

"Draco, so beautiful. Mine. My heart, my life, my fiancé." Snape's voice was filled with so much emotion: so much love and affection that Harry knew then and there that he would never have a chance.

Harry saw Draco smile so sweetly, so gently at him that it made his heart cry in desperation. Harry knew that that smile would never be aimed at him.

They were engaged to be married. They were in love and Harry was nothing to them. They had survived and they found a kindred spirit in one another.

Harry looked away and went back to his dorm, ignoring the fact that tears were running down his face.

He watched them for weeks afterwards. He couldn't look away from the discreet, loving looks they sent each other and watched the Marauders map at nights, hating that they were together in Snape's private chambers, their dots entwined. He tried to ignore the images they inspired, but he knew that Snape took Draco every night.

His obsession made him quieter, depressed and two months later he broke off his relationship with Ginny. Not loving her and never desiring her, he let her go to find happiness elsewhere. From then on, the Weasleys stopped talking to him. The twins sent over a bag of galleons, his initial investment in their shop along with his secret profits.

Granger nagged at him and demanded to know why he had broken his dream until he finally ended their friendship. She might have stood with him during their fourth year, but he couldn't stand her anymore. Her constant nagging and bossy attitude annoyed him. Strangely enough, Ron supported his decision, having broken up with Granger a week later and he began to date Lavender Brown in earnest this time around. Percy also supported his decision and he became a very good friend, a better friend than Ron ever was.

He had lost many things pretending to be the Gryffindor Golden Boy. His love being the most important, which finally broke him. He was tired of pretending to be someone he wasn't. The Wealseys abandonment was hard, but had they really cared about him they would have supported his decision. All his life, he had been prolonging the inevitable. They didn't love him for him, but for whom he appeared to be and he had no need for people who would not accept him for himself.

It was finally from Percy that he learned that Draco began dating Snape three weeks after he apologized to him and the Weasleys for his past behavior. And Harry wondered if he had been courageous enough to reach out to Draco, would his have been the name he moaned? The name that he screamed in ecstasy?

But, Snape had always been there. He was best friends with Lucius Malfoy and he and his wife were happy that he was marrying their son. As a pureblood he knew their world having been born in it: he was a Snape and Prince and was titled and wealthy. Another reason why the Slytherin House respected him so much, why Pansy congratulated Draco for his choice in his future husband when Harry had been spying on them.

They all thought that they were perfect for each other and Harry screamed inside his denial. Draco was meant to be a Potter, so he watched him from afar knowing that he would never see that smile directed at him, but he liked seeing it, even though he hated the fact that Snape had been the cause.

The school year sped by so fast, he barely noticed, so caught up in his thoughts. But, that mood was shattered when he came to breakfast one morning and noticed everyone looking at the Head Table. And he knew why.

Snape was no longer a greasy git. His hair looked nice and smooth, his skin pale no longer shallow. His nose was still too large for his face, but no longer hooked, instead it added character to his face. Throughout the day, he endured the girls gossiping, lusting after him, especially after he took off his black teaching robes and revealed a toned, leaned physique.

And Harry hated him now more than ever. He hated him for taking Draco away from him. He now saw the attraction and he hated the fact that he was still a scruffy, half-blood too scared to stand up for himself.

He hated him when Draco kissed him in front of everyone during their graduation and they announced their engagement. He hated him more in that moment then when he found out that he revealed the prophesy to Voldemort, putting a huge target on his parents' back.

He hated him so much that he left Britain a week later and traveled the world to forget his past. He needed to forget about the happiness that escaped him due to his cowardice. He wanted to stop the words in his head, accusing him for being so damn stupid!

He hated Severus Snape, but he hated himself most of all. Especially when he found out that very night after graduation that Draco once had a crush on him for years. That he waited for him, for him to be his everything, his first kiss, his first lover, but he gave up after seeing him embrace Ginny.

Draco had given up and accepted the advances of Snape, who wooed him and made him forget him. He told Pansy that he had been such a fool and regretted being so caught up in damn Harry Potter to see happiness in front of him.

To see love.

That very night, Harry drank himself to sleep. He destroyed the dorm room and cried for the love he would never have, for the future that would never be. And here he stood thirteen years later seeing the love of his life with three blond children and a pregnant belly.

He watched them, hating the fact that those blond children should have been his. That he should have been the one rubbing Draco's pregnant belly, kissing his neck as his children looked at them in embarrassment, but also in admiration and love.

It should have been him, but it wasn't.

And that thought chilled him and he chuckled softly to himself. He spent years hating Snape for taking his life when his father had done the same decades earlier: James had snagged Lily Evans, the woman that Snape loved. The woman that drove him to turn into a spy, hating her only child for being another's man and not his.

And now he had gotten his revenge. It was cosmic retribution. He now had the person Harry wanted the most, the person he was in love with. Snape had the life that should have been his...if he had gotten the backbone necessary to fight for it. But it was all a moot point.

Harry Potter walked away, resolving to end the connection between them. He walked away, refusing to be trapped under destiny's web. He walked away, leaving his hatred behind him.

* * *

A/N: This is so different from anything that I have written, but it needed to get out. Hope you like it! I always wanted to do a Draco/Snape story and I really liked the idea of Snape getting Harry's love, like James took Lily away from him. Did Snape know? Mostly likely not, but it would make for an interesting spin-off.

Please review!


	2. Guiltless

Ratings: T, but with M elements

Warnings: character bashing, neglect, male x male love.

Summary: He always remained in the shadows as the forgotten Malfoy and when he thought he finally he found his place, he was offered the chance to be happy and loved. And he took it.

Ch.1:

"So beautiful," the voice above whispered in lust, "Mine, just mine."

He moaned as the pace of each thrust increased. One in particular hit his prostate and he screamed.

Hazel eyes looked at him in awe before he was brutally kissed and his neck was assaulted by sharp teeth.

No doubt, he would have bruises on his hips and thighs and kiss marks would adorn his neck and collarbone, but his eyes of his beloved would gleam in satisfaction knowing that he was marked and that no other man would touch him.

One glance at him and no one would have guessed that his beloved was possessive and easily jealous. His eyes would always follow his figure and his hands would rest on his hips or his lower back. His lips would always nip the shell of his ear or softly kiss his throat.

Everyone knew that he loved him beyond reason and bowed down to his every whim and was extremely possessive of his bonded and would kill anyone that dared to make a pass at him.

Everyone could see how his eyes would light up when he saw him smile and laugh or how they would darken in lust when he would lick and bit his lips.

He loved him and Draco returned that love tenfold. He offered him love and affection when all his life he had nothing. All his life he was second place and ignored or worse hated for being a Malfoy until he was given a chance to change everything.

And he did.

He changed it all and he moaned without restriction as the man he loved thrust frantically into him.

Draco reached up to his raven hair and lowered his face for a kiss, which quickly deepen.

"Love you. Yours only yours, James," He whispered and saw the hazel eyes above him gloat and he hit his prostate several more times before he came.

"Draco." James' voice was gentle and loving as he came inside his beloved. He softly kissed him and gathered him in his arms to run his fingers through the baby- soft, silvery blond curls.

Draco nuzzled his cheek on his broad chest and softly placed a kiss on his heart, "Love you, Jamie."

James held his face in his hands and softly kissed him, "Love you too, Beautiful." And he felt his eyes soften when he saw those huge blue eyes sparkle in delight.

"Really," Draco purred and began to kiss down his neck and lick his abs. He smirked up at him and licked his lips before kissing the head of his cock lovingly.

James growled and grabbed his head and harshly kissed him and thrust inside him once more, Draco moaned and placed his head on his shoulder as he was claimed again.

After wards, he laid in his husband's arms and thanked Luna Lovegood for giving him this chance and felt no remorse that the course of history was changed due to his existence.

* * *

A/N: If you liked this one-shot and want to read more, please read Beloved, where I cotinue the story and write the prequel to how Draco went to the past. The first part of the prequel was written and published within this story, but I changed it and it is now its own story. Again, it is called Beloved. Thanks for reading, please review.


	3. In Plain Sight

For Rhea Bleu: Finally, I get to write one of your requests. Hope that you enjoy and thanks for your support and reviews.

In Plain Sight:

As time passed Harry could not stop wondering what he had done wrong. And may be that was his mistake: he had walked into the wizarding world like an ignorant, naïve child and that more than anything was the reason he was here, standing in front of the great lake watching the giant squid move by as his best friends abandoned him and the rest of the school treated him like a pariah. That more than anything made him realize that he was no better off here than he was at the Dursleys. At least with them he knew where he stood. Here at Hogwarts, he was either Slytherin' s heir or a lying cheater. The opinion of the wizarding world changed as often as he changed his socks.

Harry closed his eyes and sat down, wanting nothing more than to disappear, but he couldn't. As soon as that thought entered his head, Harry opened his eyes. Why couldn't he leave?

_Because the Triwizard contract is magically binding_, the Gryffindor part of his mind said, _plus you need to compete and not runaway like a slimy Slytherin; you are not a coward. _

Those words sounded like they came straight from Ron's mouth and that made his chest ached. Ron had been his first friend when all his life he had been alone. Everyone at primary muggle school had been scared to approach him because of Dudley and he hoped that by coming to Hogwarts that would change.

_You are pathetic, Potter. Weasley abandoned you because he was jealous. The first thing he asked when he met you was if he could see your scar. He wanted to know if you really were Harry Potter. If you had been anyone else, he might have ignored you. _His inner Slytherin always berated his stupidity when he did something foolish like saving the Sorcerer's Stone and going into the Chamber of Secrets.

But as time passed, Harry had learned to ignore it even when he desperately wanted to follow through with his instincts. But why did he continue to fight it?

Time and time again he had paid for his ignorance even when he knew better. Maybe it was time that he changed, that he stopped following the expectations of others. Because at the end, no matter how he tried he was a Slytherin not a Gryffindor. He was one of those slimy snakes and his inner slimy snake was telling him to run, so he did.

-Three Years Later-

Harry James Potter had been missing for three years. The day after the champions were chosen from the Goblet of Fire he had disappeared. Afterwards, the world knew that if a champion was chosen against their will, the contract was not binding. The fact that his magic had not been taken helped him gain credibility that he had not entered, but it was too late to apologize. Harry was gone, not even his godfather knew where he was and the goblins at Gringotts sneered when anyone asked about his accounts.

The Prophet now featured daily pleas for him to return, but he never arrived at Hogwarts or wrote any of his friends, who all sent owls to him but were all returned unopened. Not even Albus could find him as all his tracking charms became useless and the blood wards at Privet Drive fell.

Albus sighed as another year passed and Harry didn't appear. He was alive, otherwise the goblins would be obligated to announce it. That more than anything proved that Harry was innocent of entering his name in the Goblet of Fire as it was impossible to survive after a witch or wizard was stripped of their magic.

As he watched his students from his seat, Albus wondered if he had made the right choices when it came the Potter heir. He had left him ignorant of his heritage in an environment he knew was abusive. He helped shaped the events that would lead him to face danger, but he had done it to prepare him for war. Whether he liked it or not, the war against Voldemort depended on the shoulders of a child. And now that child had walked away because of his actions. If Lily and James could see what he had done, they would have killed him. They had died to protect him so that he could live and he had done everything in his power to make that he would die along with Tom.

Albus closed his eyes and touched his blacken hand. He didn't have long; he would die and the child prophesized to save them was gone, but he had to continue.

"Welcome students to a new school year."

Harry watched from his seat at the High table in amusement. He could see everyone looking at Dumbledore's hand in shock and anxiety. The war against Voldemort was slowly gaining momentum and sadly the Order was losing.

He sipped some water from his goblet and looked at the students. He saw Granger and Weasley sitting together; both had grown throughout the years. Granger's hair was no longer busy, it was more restrained and manageable; however, it was still as frizzy as ever. On the other hand, Weasley was as gangly and tall as ever. His face had matured somewhat, but he was as freckly as before.

Looking at them, Harry though that he should have felt something, but he didn't. He felt indifference. He continued to look around the room and his eyes landed on the platinum head of Malfoy. The Malfoy heir had grown into an attractive young man. His features were no longer pointy, but had matured into an aristocratic face. But it was not only his physical appearance that had changed, his attitude and personality had as well. He was no longer a spoiled git; he was even the Head Boy for their class. It was moments like these that Harry wondered if his life would have been different if he had chosen his hand when they were eleven. But it was no use thinking of the past that he could not changed.

"And finally I announce the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor for this year. Please welcome Professor Petricevic, a former student of Durmstrang."

Harry wanted to roll his eyes. Even though he received a polite reception from the students and the rest of the professors, he could already hear the accusations of being a Dark wizard and a Death Eater. Most came from the Gryffindor table and he could see Granger lecture Weasley. If Malfoy had changed, they had not. They were as naïve and self-righteous as before.

His class passed in relative ease and he now understood why Snape loved taking points off Gryffindors. They were an easy lot to rile up. Harry had once been of those fool, who easily snapped back when they imagined someone had stepped on their pride. Merlin, he had been such a child, but it did not matter anymore. He had matured and was more level headed then before. The foolish, brash Gryffindor inside him had been destroyed long ago.

He turned to grade the essays of his NEWT class and delighted in giving Granger an A; now, he knew why Snape was so harsh on her. She might have had an impressive memory and retention level, but she was like a bloody text book and lacked originality and creativity and that more than anything made her a weak witch.

One thing that had not changed was that Snape was as sarcastic as ever and he enjoyed his company when he could, although the man spent most of his time making potions and spying for Voldemort, so he was not able to see him often outside of meals. But through it all, Harry always wondered how Dumbledore could still trust him, but it was not his problem.

When he had ran away, he had resolved to educate himself on the wizarding world instead of relying on the little information Weasley would sprout when he wanted too and Granger would recite when she needed to bully him into action. And although he did not agree completely with Voldemort, he still preferred him to win this war over Dumbledore.

In fact, he had declared himself neutral years ago when he invited himself to his resurrection party three years ago. The fact that Diggory had to die, mattered little to him; he was only grateful that it had not been him. At least he had made the choice to enter into the competition voluntarily, knowing that he could die; Harry had been manipulated into competing by the people that should have protected him.

All his life until then had been under the direction of people that wanted to use him for their own purpose. His parents had dragged him into a fight between two egotistical wizards. They had chosen to fight while Harry had only chosen to be born. But most of all, he hated having to defend the memory of people he had never known. He appreciated the fact that Lily Potter had died for him, but she had died, so that he could live. And he was going to do just that.

Live.

The best way to honor her sacrifice was by living and not fighting in a war he didn't care for. He had no doubt in his mind that she would have slapped Dumbledore for trying to make him into a soldier, who was being prepared to march into battle to his death.

Maybe that was why he had failed to notify Sirius and Lupin of his whereabouts. Both had abandoned him and they never saw him: they only saw the reflection of the dead in his face. Sirius had made his abuse possible by not taking care of him and running off to get revenge and Lupin had never tried to contact him. Hell, he had been the one found to find out that he had not been just some random friend of his father, but had been important to him. And even then, the man kept his distance. But they didn't matter, they had made their choices and he had made his.

Harry looked at the clock and saw that it was seven thirty-eight. He sighed sleepily and marked Weasley's essay with a T, really if he was going to copy he should have at least made less obvious. How he made this far, Harry could only guess.

He failed to stop a yawn from escaping him and he almost groaned when he noticed that he had two more stacks of grading to go. Harry closed his eyes, but smiled when he felt his husband rub his shoulders. Like always, he failed to notice when he entered a room.

"You really should rest." The concerned tone in Theo's voice made him smiled. He finally had someone that genuinely cared for him and not because they needed him to live so that he could die protecting their useless asses.

He turned and saw striking blue eyes looking at him in worry. Harry reached out and caressed his cheek, "I'm fine, love. Just tired of all this grading and maybe a little annoyed. I swear Hogwarts is filled with incompetent and stupid people."

He grabbed the slim body and put him in his lap and inhaled the sweet scent of strawberries. Theo turned and kissed him lightly on the lips, "Hogwarts is filled with incompetent and stupid people and we have Dumbledore to thank for that."

Harry chuckled, "True. How is Malfoy doing?"

Theo huffed, "I swear if I didn't know any better I would think that you loved him."

Harry hugged him and tucked him under his chin, "Fortunately, you do know better and know that I respect him. Plus, you're my husband; the person I fell in love with at first sight."

And it was true. After leaving Hogwarts, Harry had decided to travel the world and learn new branches of power. But before leaving, he went to Gringotts to withdrew all of his money. At that point in time, he believed that he only had one vault, but he had been surprised when he learned that it had been his trust fund. Slowly he began to hate Dumbledore for his interference, for damning him to a life of loneliness and abuse because he needed a weapon. He left Britain that very day and never looked back.

As time passed, he had begun to regain his health and thanks to countless potions was able to regain the weight and height that years of malnourishment caused by the Dursleys took from him. For the first time, he had been happy and scoffed at the pleas for him to return. The moment the Prophet began to write shit about him was the last time he would ever read that rag of a newspaper.

When he came back to England, Harry was unrecognizable. He was no longer short and scruffy, wearing clothes that were five times too big on him, but he was taller and healthier. Years of doing manual labor and Quidditch practice resulted in muscle, broad shoulders and a wiry, but lean built. His rat's nest of hair was finally controllable thanks to lengthening charms, so he tied his hair back to keep it away from his face. The trademark green eyes were concealed with a glamour and his eye sight was corrected, so he finally able to get rid of his ghastly eyeglasses. Overall, he looked nothing like Harry Potter.

But his physical appearance was not the only thing that changed. His view of life had as well. He was no longer a child that could so easily be manipulated into action; he was now a powerful, young man.

But most of all, his deal with Voldemort resulted in his freedom. When he had been younger he had believed that his death would mean that he would be free to finally live his life, but that had been an illusion. If he had fought the man, he would have most likely been killed. Dumbledore was not willing to help him, but watch from the sidelines as he suffered and all for a world that was fickle and as a childish as a toddler. If they wanted to be safe then they would have to save themselves and not use a child as a sacrificial lamb.

Harry walked the summer streets of Diagon Alley, exploding the shops that he never had the chance to really see. Every time he had been in the shopping district, he had been under the watchful eyes of the Weasleys or Dumbledore's spies. Now, he had the chance to do whatever he wanted without anyone's consent.

It was on one of his daily walks that he had seen Theo. In that moment, Harry felt his world disappear. All he saw now was golden, brown curls and bright blue eyes that sparked in cunning and quiet rebellion. He spent no time gathering all the information he could on the young boy that had stolen his heart. It was then that he had learned that his father was a Death Eater, but that barely mattered to Harry as long as his Theo was left alone.

Three days later he had approached Voldemort, who was more than happy to rearrange a meeting with Nott Sr. and his heir with Harry. It was more one tie that would reassure him that the Boy-Who-Lived would not turn against him. After all, if he did it would cost him his love. A month later they had bonded. Harry had been fifteen at the time, but his title of Lord Potter helped him secure the match.

It might have been political match on Nott Sr.'s side to have a tie to the Savior, but Theo had fallen in love with him and Harry didn't think that he had ever been happier when Theodore Nott became Theodore Potter.

Harry had fallen deeply for his beautiful and lovely husband. He loved having him in his arms and making love to his very responsive body throughout the night. He hated being separated from him when he came to Hogwarts, that more than anything was the deciding factor in coming back as a spy.

He ran his fingers through the golden curls and kissed his forehead and his other hand squeezed his ass.

Theo huffed and grinded his ass to Harry's crotch and wriggled his hips. Harry moaned and bit his neck in response.

"Malfoy's doing fine. He needs two to three more weeks before he is able to get the Vanishing Cabinet to work. The Death Eaters will be able to come into Hogwarts towards Yule Break."

Harry hummed as his hand went under Theo's shirt, "I knew he would succeed. He is very clever and when he does, he'll secure the Malfoy family's spot in the Inner Circle forever. I can imagine Lucius' face of glee when he does."

Theo moaned when his nipples were tweaked, "Enough about Draco, make love to me Harry. Pound me into the mattress; I need to feel your cock deep inside me."

Those words made Harry growled and he picked up his husband and went to his chambers and happily compiled with his request.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it! Please remember that I do take request, but keep in mind that I DON"T do the following:

-Rape, molestation and sexual assault: I am not budging on that. I have a friend that was a victim like I was and because of the I would never put anyone (imaginary or real) into those situations.

-Het pairings: I don't dislike it like before, but I doubt I can write it right now.

-Weasley pairings: I am fine with doing Charlie and Bill and may be Percy, but otherwise no. I hate Ron and Ginny.

If you have a request, please pm me or do a review. Either add a scenario or just write a pairing and I'll do the rest.

I had a request by Ashers Good Side to advertise her role playing site, which is: hogwarts fc dot foru motion dot com without spaces and change dots to . They need new people who want to either be students or teachers and live their lives at Hogwarts, so help me spread the word or join.

Again thanks for reading and please review!


	4. Muse

Muse:

Azure eyes looked out the window and marveled at how far he had come. From an insignificant orphan to the most powerful wizards on the continent, he had risen from rags and through years of hard work, he was finally Lord of the British Isles.

Tom leaned his forehead on the window pane and breathed. He had come so far, but he had almost lost it all due to his childhood grudge. He hated the muggles at the orphanage that had mocked him and abused him so much that he lived for the day that he would extract his revenge. Their actions made his heart swell in hatred and he yearn for the day that he would kill them all. And he would have. He would have killed and massacred millions had _he_ not come along.

The moment he had seen him, Tom had stopped and stared. For the first time in his like he desired someone, desired the intimate company of another human being. But he had not been the only one enchanted by Draconis Malfoy.

Seeing other men desire what he had wanted to covert for himself made him throw several fits of jealousy. Abraxas' little brother was a gem with his golden blond hair and silver eyes. He was the ultimate definition of a pureblood with flawless smooth skin and kissable, rosy lips. His eyes shone with cleverness and his responses were witty and intelligent. Draconis was perfect; he was what he needed in a Consort and he knew that no one would ever come close to his perfection.

Azure eyes would follow his graceful figure as he laughed and socialized with his peers. At times, Draconis would catch his eyes and Tom could see a challenge within their icy depths, especially when Charles Potter would approach him and kiss his hand and fingers.

The hatred he felt towards his childhood tormentors paled to what he felt for the Potter heir. He was easily touching what was _his_. And he didn't share.

He had very few things in his life that had been solely his and for that reason he hoarded everything that he considered to be precious and Draconis was his crown jewel.

Abraxas being the sharp wizard that he was had recognized his obsession. And much to his disgust, it had been painfully obvious. His eyes would follow his figure every time he entered a room. Every laugh would catch his attention and every sigh gathered his interest. Tom wanted to know everything about the petite blond wizard and he knew that he would always be enchanted by him.

"Charles has asked Abraxas' permission to court me." The soft voice made his head snap up to the blond beauty in front of him. He had been engrossed by the concept of horcuxes, but as soon as those words were registered in his mind, Tom had growled and brutally grabbed Draconis and kissed him.

From then on, he spent his nights in his room and he never left his side. Among his inner circle, Draconis was revered and his orders were followed as if they were Tom's or as he became known, Lord Voldemort.

Draconis became his inspiration and Tom worshipped him. He became his muse and when he finally destroyed Dumbledore and the ministry, he publicly laid the world at his feet.

And when he finally made him his bonded and Consort, Tom could not stop from gloating and smirking at the devastated expression on Potter's face. That very night, he made passionate love to his beautiful and eternal love.

A sleepy sigh made Tom turned to his right and he smiled when he saw his Draconis turned to his side, the silk sheets moving enough to reveal a pregnant belly of five months. His eyes soften when he saw it. He walked to the bed and pulled the blond to him and caressed the stomach of his Consort.

Tom Riddle had come from rags, but he had become the most powerful wizard in modern times thanks to his muse, his lover and now he would secure his line with an heir. Thanks to his Draco he was able to win. Azure eyes closed, happy and content with life.

* * *

A/N: For those that missed it, Draconis was Draco and Charles was Harry, but this is not a time travel story. Thanks for reading and please review. Again, I am accepting requests.


	5. Lost and Found

For kitsunekiri: Thanks for the support and reviews and here is your Percy/Harry. Hope you enjoy!

Lost and Found:

Even among his own family, he had been the outcast, the least understood and at times, he felt hated. They all ignored him and made him feel worthless.

He was not handsome like Bill.

He was not a brilliant Quidditch player like Charlie.

He was not a prankster and joker like the twins.

Hell, he was not even good at chess like Ron.

And of course, he was not the long awaited girl like Ginny, who was spoiled constantly.

He was plain Percy, who loved books and dreamed of actually becoming something in life. He had aspirations to be more than a Weasley, a blood traitor living in a house held together by magic. He wanted to be great, he wanted to be loved and respected for his knowledge.

Unfortunately, it had taken him time to realize that he did not need his family's acceptance. For so long, Percy had tried to be what they wanted him to be.

He needed to be a Light wizard and he felt guilty as hell when his magic yearned to learn the Dark Arts.

He needed to be a Gryffindor, so he rejected the hat when it had wanted to put him in Slytherin. At that time, it had been the only thing that had recognized his quiet ambition and thirst to prove himself.

He wore a mask of arrogance to keep others away. And it had worked.

It kept the brash Gryffindors away from him, whom always gave him headaches when he had to spend time in their presence.

They were all imbeciles, who were content in following Dumbledore like bitches in heat. They were blind in not seeing the manipulation behind the damn twinkling eyes. He was the puppeteer that cared for nothing, but power. And his family followed him and let themselves be used like pawns. For that reason, he could not let them manipulate and poison the mind of the innocent Boy-Who-Lived, whose green eyes captivated him when he first saw him.

Even though he had been wearing rags and was scrawny for his age, Percy had been ensnared. Already he could see the person he would become: a powerful and influential man, who had been abandoned by his world thanks to a deceitful old coot hiding under the disguise of an eccentric grandfather.

From the moment he had entered Hogwarts, Percy quietly educated him in the Old Ways and stressed the traditions that only the purebloods and some half-bloods followed; traditions that the wizarding world abandoned in its haste to accommodate the Muggleborns.

And Percy taught Harry Potter everything that he needed to know in order to be an informed and influential wizard. He didn't care how much sleep he lost or how much he had to lie; the only thing that mattered was that Harry _learned_.

It had no taken him long to fall in love with the green eyed wizard, but he was content in being his friend. It was no use loving someone that would never love him back. He was plain Percy afterall.

No, he watched from the sidelines and helped him in every way he could. He became his friend and his supporter. He was not a jealous fool like Ron nor was he a misguided, follower like Hermione. And every year, he watched as he struggled and he internally cursed the burdens the careless wizarding world was putting on his shoulders. He watched and at nights he would comfort him. It was during one of these nights that Harry kissed him.

Percy had been stunned. He had not seen that coming and he just stood there, still. Harry had blushed and had almost walked away until Percy kissed him back.

He had been thirteen at the time.

And although he knew he should have felt ashamed and disgusted with himself, he wasn't. Finally, someone had seen him and no matter what others said, he knew it was Harry, not Penelope Clearwater that made his heart race.

He was the only Gryffindor that stood alongside him when his name came out of the Goblet of Fire and he trusted him even when his green eyes would gleam and his meetings with the Slytherins increased.

He stood by him and watched as he came back alive with Diggory's dead body and Voldemort has been brought to life. In that moment, Percy knew that Harry had been willingly involved although he never said anything.

It was three days after his return, that Harry, sweet Harry asked him to make love to him. And he did.

He was fourteen, but Percy didn't care if it was wrong, not when he watched Harry's flushed face of pleasure and heard his wanton moans. Their love couldn't be wrong.

And it wasn't.

Knowing that he was loved and wanted he had walked away from his family, no longer willing to be a part of a family that lived in the pocket of a deceitful man with a God-complex.

He had walked away, trying to hold back tears of inadequacy. The hateful words of his ex-family ringing in his head, telling him that he had indeed been unwanted and unloved made his heart ache.

As he walked into his small flat, Harry had pulled him into his arms and held him as bitter tears ran down his face.

"They're wrong, Percy. You are wanted, you are loved and they are the foolish ones."

The soft voice made him feel lighter and that night Harry had held him and made love to him. As he ran his fingers through the silky raven hair, Percy reflected:

He might have not been as handsome like Bill, but at least he was not an arrogant ass.

Charlie might have been a better Quidditch player than him, but at least he had more brains than brawn.

The twins might have been pranksters and class clowns, but he had twice the ambition than both of them combined.

Unlike Ron, he was not a good puppy that followed his parents' ramblings and politics like they were Merlin's.

And finally, he might have been unwanted and unloved, but he say with all certainty that unlike Ginny he has not become a whore that easily opened her legs for favors.

He was plain Percy, but he was happy.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it! Please remember that I do take request, but keep in mind that I DON"T do the following:

-Rape, molestation and sexual assault: I am not budging on that. I have a friend that was a victim like I was and because of that I would never put anyone (imaginary or real) into any situation like that.

-Het pairings: I don't dislike it like before, but I doubt I can write it right now.

-Weasley pairings: I am fine with doing Charlie and Bill and may be Percy, but otherwise no. I hate Ron and Ginny.

If you have a request, please pm me or do a review. Either add a scenario or just write a pairing and I'll do the rest.


	6. Stable Boy

Rhea Bleu: Your second request of a non-magical Harry/Draco is done. Hope you enjoy!

Stable Boy:

Harry Potter ran to his apartment, needing to get home. He didn't care that he had stacks of paperwork to do or plans that needed to be finalized. As soon as the clock marked five, he was running out the door, ignoring the whipping noises coming from the Weasley twins.

He knew he was whipped and he was happy, thank-you very much. He loved seeing his lovely husband, but most of all he loved holding the blond. So if that meant he had to bark and beg like a dog, he would. He knew that Draco Malfoy nee Potter wore the pants in their relationship. And Harry let him, especially when he would look at him with those huge come thither grey eyes that promised him a world of pleasure if he did as he was told. And Harry made sure to obey every time.

In less than a year, he had changed. He went from a bad playboy to a "domesticated puppy" as Fred would say. Months ago, Harry would have stayed at the office until late and would have called one of his flings for a quick fuck in some sleazy motel. Now, he made sure to always arrive home on time to greet his Draco.

He clumsily opened the door to their apartment and slipped inside, yanking off his shoes and coat. Harry looked around, baffled by the lack of blond.

"Ahh, hmm." The erotic noised made him pause before he was filled with rage. He could recognize those lusty moans from anywhere. The thought of anyone, but him touching the blond made bile raise up his throat; he was first and he was sure as hell going to be the last. He didn't share, especially the person that had haunted his thoughts since he was a child.

He walked further into the room, ready to kill the other man that was touching his blond. What he saw made his mouth water and he slowly started to buckle his pants.

There five feet away from him was his sweet, innocent husband playing with himself. His hand was massaging his cock as his other hand tweaked his pink nipples. Grey eyes filled with lust looked straight at him and a pink tongue brushed across a plump lower lip when he saw how hard Harry was.

"Harrry, you're late. I- ah-ah needed to feel you, so I prepared myself." The breathy tone made Harry moaned, especially when he saw his right hand move to his bottom and circle the pink entrance. As soon as he saw those fingers move inside, Harry lost it.

He darted towards the blond and brutally kissed him before throwing on his shoulder and running to their bedroom. He threw the blond on the bed and pounced.

As they laid together after hours of sex, Harry brushed his hand through Draco's hair and kissed his forehead. It was times like these, that he felt the most calm. Draco felt secure and not worried that Harry would leave him. Unlike him, he had liked women before and Draco was not oblivious to his less than stellar past as an irresponsible playboy.

"What's wrong, baby?"

Draco lifted his head from the muscular chest and looked up at worried green eyes. Green eyes that months ago had given him hope and love.

He leaned forward and kissed him softly, "I love you, Harry."

A hand rubbed his back, "I love you, too. But I can feel that something is bothering you."

Draco averted his eyes and bit his bottom lip. He needed to say this, otherwise the doubts would plague his mind and the insecurity would eat away as his confidence, "I- you…"

Draco gathered his courage and pushed the words out, "Do I satisfy you?"

Even though the words were said in a rush, Harry understood them and felt surprised on why Draco would ask such a question. He could barely keep his hands off him.

"Of course, you do. You're my blond." The words were meant to be reassuring, but Draco's heart sank.

Sobs colored his words, "But I am not a woman! You had women in the past and I heard Sirius say that you were attracted to blonds and I am blond and-"

His words were cut off by a kiss. Harry flipped him over and brushed away the tears and kissed his face and lips several times. He made a mental note to beat the shit out of his godfather later; paternal figure his ass, the man had the mentally of a five-year old. How Remus had survived all these years without murdering the bastard was a huge mystery in his mind.

"I love you. I don't care that you're not a woman, I love you just the way you are. Gods Draco, you fucking fascinate me. The twins make fun of me on how you have me twisted around your fingers. Sirius always jokes on how a swing from your hips makes me go crazy. You're are my blond, my only blond."

The declaration was followed by a deep and passionate kiss that took Draco' breathe away. He smiled at the reassuring words and snuggled closer to his husband's body.

As Draco slept, Harry traced his features and marveled at the fact that Draco Malfoy was finally his after years of mourning the fact that someone like him would never have the blond. Unknowingly, Draco was the reason why he was attracted to blonds in the first place.

Harry had been ten when he first saw him. For months he has lived on the streets as a petty thief after escaping his abusive guardians. His parents had died in a car crush and he had been delivered to the Dursleys within hours where he was beaten and emotionally abused every day.

He had been surveying a new upscale neighborhood when a golden blond head had caught his attention. Harry had turned to see Draco, pretty little Draco with big grey eyes and creamy skin flushed with excitement laughing with his parents.

Harry had stopped and stared at the beautiful blond. He returned to the same spot every day until the family moved to France, whom he knew from his sources were wealthy. In that moment, he had looked down as his scruffy clothes and wild hair and sadly knew that a child like that would never look at a boy like him. He was a prince and Harry was the stable boy, destined to look at him from afar.

Those thoughts more than anything motivated him to change his life. Within two years he had been reunited with his godfather, who ran a criminal enterprise that Harry helped expand. He had used his stills acquired through living in the streets to become its leader. It was thirteen years later that he met Draco again at a local diner.

The moment he saw him again, all of his suppressed feelings were unlocked. In those thirteen years, so much had changed. The death of his parents had left Draco almost penniless as power hungry relatives had taken his inheritance from him. Thanks to his godfather, who made a modest living as a chemistry professor, was Draco able to move forward.

Like the last time, he had shown up every day to see him. Within weeks, he had managed to gain a date and a month later, they had consummated their relationship. Harry didn't care that people saw their love as sinful or wrong; he was happy.

He grab a slender hand and kissed each finger. After they moved in together, he made Draco stop working. He was his precious jewel, the luxury item he never thought he would ever have. Plus with his fine features and fair coloring, Draco screamed wealth and privilege. Harry promised himself that he would spoil the blond and provide him with everything he could ever need and more. Draco was his afterall. His blond, who motivated him to work harder and turn their business towards more legitimate avenues, even though they were all gangsters in their core.

Harry had promised on his parents' grave that he would protect the blond, regardless of the cost. As he felt him snuggle closer, Harry smiled. He was no longer the stable boy, looking from afar.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it! Please remember that I do take request, but keep in mind that I DON"T do the following:

-Rape, molestation and sexual assault: I am not budging on that. I have a friend that was a victim like I was and because of that I would never put anyone (imaginary or real) into any situation like that.

-Het pairings: I don't dislike it like before, but I doubt I can write it right now.

-Weasley pairings: I am fine with doing Charlie and Bill and may be Percy, but otherwise no. I hate Ron and Ginny.

If you have a request, please pm me or do a review. Either add a scenario or just write a pairing and I'll do the rest.

Please spread the word that these stories are up for adoption, so if you're interested please contact the author or help pass the message on:

-PrettyYaoiBoyz: Forbidden Love-hp/dm

-Purebloodgodess: Love Through Time- hp/ss/Salazar Slytherin

This is the information she gave me, so contact her for any details as I might be mistaken. Again thanks for reading and please review.


	7. Bittersweet Irony

Kitsunekiri: Your second request for a Harry/Severus. Hope you enjoy!

Bittersweet Irony:

When Harry had been younger and had first entered the wizarding world, he had believed that he had been freed. Going far away to a school that the Dursleys seemed to be afraid of seemed like a godsend. Now he could make friends, who Dudley could not intimidate away and he could actually have the chance to show his intelligence without being afraid Vernon would starve him for being better than "Duddy-kins". But he had been mistaken. Merlin, he had been so off the mark, he might as well had been on another planet.

As soon as he entered the wizarding world, he was burden with responsibilities and by a legacy he had no knowledge of. Now that he had gotten older he realized that Dumbledore had intentionally left him ignorant. Metaphorically, he had thrown him out into the water and watched as he struggled to stay afloat. And all for a hypocritical world.

But thanks to his stupidity, he had made that mistake again. As the muggle saying of his childhood said: trick me once shame on you, trick me twice shame on me. And apparently, he had not learned his lesson. Shame indeed.

He had believed that once he defeated Voldemort and no longer had to look over his shoulder, wondering if he would die, he would be fine. He would free. He had been wrong.

Once the evil bastard had been defeated, he had been burden again with new responsibilities. Harry now had to be an Auror and marry his ex-best mate's sister and have three kids and a white fence house, complete with a dog and lunch every Sunday at the Burrow. He was seventeen and now he was being pressured into a relationship he had hated since the beginning.

Looking back now, he knew that he didn't like Ginny. He had not been jealous of Dean, but he had been overprotected of her like a brother. The moment he had kissed her, he had known.

Afterwards, he wished he could go back and change everything. For that one, lousy kiss, Ginny had latched onto him and wouldn't let go.

In retrospect, only Ron had an inkling that he didn't like her, but he had made himself believe that he did. Hermione, on the other hand, had been overjoyed. When he had broken up with her with that lame excuse, he felt manipulated by his other ex-best friend when Ginny had told him that she had come up with the plan to capture his attention.

He knew then that she had never seen beyond the Boy-Who-Lived image to see himself. But most of all, she had loved the fact that he was destined to kill Voldemort. She wanted a hero that she could go off into the sunset with. Afterwards, he laughed so hard that he cried. Cho Chang wanted him as a rebound after Cedric and now a little girl had wanted him for his fame. It was all about his fame.

That thought had opened his eyes and now he let the memories that he had spent so much energy suppressing run free:

"_Are you really Harry Potter? Ron blurted out._

"_And have you really got-you know…" Harry pulled back his bangs to show the lightening scar. Ron stared._

_Ron introduced himself and Hermione looked at him, "Harry Potter"_

"_Are you really?"said Hermione. "I know all about you, of course- I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and the Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and the Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century._

From the get-go he had been _the_ Harry Potter; they had seen his scar before they had seen him. And slowly the regrets that he held back were unleashed:

He wished he had been a Slytherin, maybe his rash actions would have prevented the death of his godfather. Maybe he would have seen through Dumbledore's façade and would have actually made his own decisions and not manipulated into a specific path.

And through it all, Harry had to admit to himself that Draco Malfoy had been the most honest one among the sea of Gryffindors, who claimed to look out for his best interest.

The house of loyalty and bravery had turned on him so many times that he would times wondered why he had chosen it. It was thanks to him that they won the House Cup and the Quidditch matches and yet they blamed him for any mistake, but would later come crawling back when he managed to overcome every obstacle that an aging wizard put him through as if they had supported him all along.

But yet again his stupidity made him choose another only because he had been nice to him. And now he realized that Draco had been nice to him too. He had talked to him even when he had looked like an urchin. It was due to his ignorance and stupidity that he didn't know about his world. Well, partly at least. It was Dumbledore's fault as well.

Had Harry chosen his hand, he would have been saved so much heart ache. But he hadn't and here he sat in Malfoy Manor hiding from the world.

Of all the things he had done wrong, he had done some things right: he had managed to convince Lucius Malfoy to turn spy and now that the war was over, the Malfoys had managed to survive with their dignity intact. Being here with them, made him open his eyes.

He once believed that they were cold and unfeeling, but now he knew that was far from the truth. In fact, they had a closer relationship than the Weasleys did. They loved their child and gave him a say in his life and never once smothered him to death like Mrs. Weasley did.

The Wealseys might have not agreed with his choices, but they didn't matter. The Malfoys were human and it was due to their position in society that they masked away all emotion so that their feelings would never be used against them.

Unlike him, they never wore their hearts on their sleeves. That would make them weak and Harry now knew why. Afterall, had he hidden how he felt about his godfather maybe Voldemort would have not targeted him. But it was all moot anyways.

But regardless of what others said, he knew what Draco felt. He had rushed off to save his godfather without a second thought and Draco had done the impossible to save his family. Had he had family, Harry would have done the same. Hell, he would have killed everyone in the school for them.

For that reason, Harry made sure to put anyone who said otherwise in their place. Thanks to that he now knew that Gryffindors really were self-righteous and needed to get the moral stick out of their asses. Draco had been right yet again.

After the war, Ginny had expected that they would get back together and get marry within two years. She even had the wedding planned. But he had broken things off with her and made sure that she knew it was permanent. Hermione had disagreed and had tried to talk him into accepting her again, but Harry refused and after hearing her lecture him for half an hour, he ended their friendship.

With that he had walked out the door and promised to never return to the Burrow again. He had no reason to ever go back. Ron had left him during their horcux hunt at the most crucial moment. He had left him for the second time and Harry berated himself for accepting him back after their fourth year. Ron had already shown that he was a fickle friend.

The rest of the Weasleys were either pressuring him or blaming him. Fred's death had been a major blow to the family and every time Harry looked into George's eyes he knew that he was blamed. Bill himself could not let go of the fact that Draco had let the Death Eaters into the school and hated him for it. But had he been in his shoes, Harry knew he would have done the same. The rest, bar Percy, were pressuring him into marrying Ginny, who he knew he would never love. Hell, he wasn't even attracted to her.

When he left the Burrow, Harry thought that he would have been sadden, instead all he felt was relief. He could now be the person the Malfoys accepted without question.

"Are you sure Harry?" The soft voice of Narcrissa made him look up and he smiled at her.

"Yes, I love being here, but I need to change all of this," he waved his hand around, "and it's not about my parents. I appreciate the fact that they died for me, but this is all wrong!"

He felt Lucius and Draco enter the room, but he was far too gone to acknowledge them.

"This is all wrong! We were played like pawns by two wizards! He took my childhood and molded me into a soldier. All of you should not be treated like pariahs when it's thanks to you that those idiots are alive! Snape-he…"

Harry trailed off and the shame washed through him. He closed his eyes; he now knew what Snape had suffered and he never deserved any of it. It was times like these that Harry hated his parents the most: James for being a spoiled, arrogant git and Lily for being a blind fool. For her, Snape had damned his soul and now he was dead when he should have lived.

He felt warmth of Narcrissa's body as she offered him some comfort. This what he imagined his mother's hugs would have felt like, not like the ones Mrs. Weasley gave, which made him feel like his ribs would break.

"Are you sure Harry?" Draco asked uncertainly.

"Yes." His voice was absolute and determined.

"Very well, be safe. Remember to please not get caught Harry. Going back through time is considered a high criminal offense and if the ministry or Dumbledore catches wind of your presence they will either execute you or use you."

The cautious words of Lucius made him nervous, but Harry needed this not only for himself, but for Snape and the Malfoys as well.

He nodded his head and Narcrissa handed him a bag as Lucius gave a time tuner, which was set back twenty years. The last thing he saw were the nervous and yet hopeful faces of the Malfoys.

Harry felt like he had the wind knocked out of him. He tried to steady himself, but he felt nauseous and dizzy, all he saw was figures calling for him until all he saw was black.

He woke up, his head pounding and sighed in relief when he felt someone shoved a potion down his throat. He opened his eyes and was glad that he had decided two days before to take an eye correcting potion. It had hurt like hell, but now he was able to see clearly without having to worry about his glasses.

"Mr. Evans, glad to see you are awake. You scared the students when you arrived during their walk back to the castle after class. You might want to be careful, you have a minor concussion."

Harry looked up to see a younger version of Madame Promfrey. He smiled at her; he had done it! He had gone back to the past.

"I see that our young Defense Against the Dark Arts professor is awake." The jovial voice of Dumbledore made Harry tighten his mind shields. The moment he had told Draco that he wanted to go back to the past, he had trained him to stop him "from being like a bloody open book. Maybe this time the old coot won't lead you around like a dog."

Although the words were harsh, they are what he needed. Dumbledore might have had good intentions and Harry knew that he was not a bad person, but he was very manipulative.

"Sorry about that. I've never been good with porkeys." His voice sounded gruff and he sat up and accepted the glass of water that was handed to him.

"That's fine, Mr. Evans as long as you arrived in good health that is all that matters. Your classes for today were not canceled, instead your colleague Professor Slughorn took over, so it's fine. Once you get Madame Promfrey's permission to leave a house elf will take you to your rooms and classroom. Any questions?"

Harry shook his head, "Thank-you Headmaster, but I am fine."

Dumbledore nodded and after a few minutes of small talk left. Harry laid down on the bed and sent a silent thanks to the Malfoys for helping him to finally suppress his facial expressions. He sure as hell didn't expect to be a professor, but at least it gave him the chance to change the future.

When Madame Promfrey came in, he asked for a newspaper and saw that it was September 2, 1975. If he remembered correctly, Lucius was in his final year. Two years later he would join Voldemort, so all he needed to do was convince him not too. As for his parents, the rest of the Marauders and Snape, they were in their fifth year. Harry not only needed to protect Snape, but make sure that his friendship with his mother didn't end because of the idiocy of his father.

He sighed and closed his eyes. He had to do this!

The week after his arrival had been announced was peaceful. The moment he had arrived to his new room, he ran to the bathroom to look at his reflection and let out a sigh of relief. He looked nothing like his father, although he had his mother's green eyes, no one thought anything of it, even if his name was Ethan Evans.

Thanks to training and nutrient potions that Narcrissa shoved down his throat, he was now taller than his father and although he had a leaner, lankier build, Harry didn't look starved. With his messy black hair and green eyes, he actually looked quite handsome.

Although his personal life was peaceful, his classes were another story. He was still unsure on how to approach Lucius and Snape avoided him like the plague. Besides the Slytherin and Gryffindor block, the rest of his classes were quiet and studious. But that all ended when the Marauders entered his class and began to taunt the Slytherins, who would fight back when they were alone.

All those years ago, Snape had been telling him the truth when he said that his father was a bigot and a bully. Now, he felt ashamed of his actions and the hatred his felt for him disappeared. His father was nothing more than another Dudley Dursley.

"Fifty points off Gryffindor." Sirius and James looked at him aghast and began to argue with him, but he quickly cast a spell on them to shut them up.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Black, you have no one to blame, but yourselves. It seems the loss of house points matter little to you or otherwise you would have changed your behavior. For that reason, you will have detention with me after class. Oh, boys-"

The two sullen boys turned around, "Another fifty points for trying to prank a teacher and detention after dinner as well."

The rest of the Gryffindors glared at them, already losing a hundred points in less than five minutes while the Slytherins gloated. He had already gained their respect for being fair in his punishment as he was one of the few teachers that treated them without suspicion. How Dumbledore could sit back and do nothing, disgusted him. No wonder, the rivalry between the lions and snakes was so destructive.

"I don't care, Headmaster." The loud, but firm voice gathered the attention of everyone in the Great Hall.

"You're supposed to be an impartial judge and not a bigoted fool!" The words caused many to gasp.

Professor McGonagall got up to intervene, "Mr. Evans that is not the way to speak to the Headmaster!" She looked at him incredulously.

"And you're no better! The students respect you for being fair, but I honestly don't see it. Look around you, this stupid rivalry has gone for far too long. I am disgusted with everyone one of you! You're condemning students for the choices people who have long been dead made! But most of all, Headmaster, you're content in standing back and watching as Slytherins in this school are bullied, while you do nothing! Why, because someone decided to become Lord Voldemort? That is a pathetic excuse and you know it! You're supposed to help them and treat them fairly and yet you don't!"

Dumbledore at least had the grace to look ashamed, but he was cut off when he opened his mouth to reply, "And don't you dare bullshit me either! I don't care if I have to take so many points off everyone in this room that no one wins the House Cup this year or that I have to punish everyone and Hogsmeade visits will crease to occur! I won't stand back and do nothing like you have done! I will protect these students, even if I have to walk all over you!"

The air crackled with magic and Harry's eyes glowed with power when he announced those words. He looked around the room, awing them all before getting up and leaving the stunned room as his robes billowed around him.

James and Sirius entered Professor Evans' classroom, nervous. The confrontation during dinner made them very wary. So far, their actions have been overlooked by both McGonagall and Dumbledore and they were very aware of the fact that this new DADA professor would not do the same.

"There's no need to be scared." A soft voice responded as Professor Evans looked at them.

"I understand that both of you are boys and pranksters, but I find that you can be hurtful and unfeeling. Had the Headmaster and your Head of House stopped this behavior from the beginning then we won't be here, instead they let it worsen over the years. Detention and house points seen to have no effect, so if this behavior is not corrected I will made sure that your Hogsmeade privileges are revoked and that Mr. Potter is suspended from the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

Both boys looked at him in horror, "And if those measures don't work, suspension will not be far off. I take bullying very seriously."

James and Sirius gulped and fetched before looking away from the green eye stare, "You won't be doing lines or any of that rubbish that you would normally be doing in detention, instead we will talk."

Harry flicked his wand and smirked, "And thanks to a truth spell, you will speak the truth."

After thirty minutes of silence, Harry grinned at them, "So Mr. Black do you have a crush on Mr. Snape otherwise why would you bully him so much?"

Sirius stuttered for a minute as he tried to deny the statement, "He's cute."

As he made that admission, he looked at James ashamed, who just shrugged, "You do stare at his ass a lot and usually prank him after some boy gets too close to him."

Harry turned to look at him, "Do you have a crush on him?"

James closed his eyes and tried to prevent himself from answering, but he failed as he responded, "No, I'm jealous of him. He's Lily's best friend and if he ever wanted to have a relationship with her, he would. I like her, but she hates me."

Harry hummed and burst out laughing. Both boys blushed as their much feared professor was clutching his stomach, while laughing hysterically.

"Ah, I really needed that. Mr. Black, I hate to say this to you, but if you don't stop bullying Mr. Snape, he will hate you. In fact, he detests the sight of you with a passion." Sirius wilted.

"As for you Mr. Potter, Miss. Evans loves Mr. Snape like a brother and hates you for bullying him. If you ever want her to look twice at you, please stop your childish behavior and grow-up." James flinched from the harsh words, but nodded.

"I think that we reached the crux of the problem unless you have anything to add?" Both boys shook their heads very quickly, trying to keep their humiliation to a minimum. Harry smiled.

"Very well, be on your merry way. I hope to never have a detention with you ever again and if you ever need anything don't be scared of coming to me for help. Otherwise, grow-up!"

James and Sirius ran out of the room and never spoke of their detention to anyone and ignored the inquires of all that asked. Thanks to their silence, Harry got a reputation and the students behaved, fearing spending detention with him.

The rest of the semester passed with any major occurrence. He had tried to help Snape, but he would withdraw into himself and avoid his presence; had it not been for class, Harry knew that he never would have seen him.

Fortunately, the behavior of the Marauders had improved and they generally left the Slytherins alone, even Snape, who barely looked at Sirius, even though the other would stare at him.

It was towards the end of the semester that Lucius came into his office. Harry looked up at him and smiled fondly. Lucius might have been a bastard at times, but Harry had loved him like a father. And here he in stood at seventeen on the brink of manhood with the world at his fingertips.

"How can I help you Mr. Malfoy?" Harry asked as he noticed the wariness in the silver eyes.

"Did you really mean the words that you said months ago during dinner?" Lucius asked, fearing the answer.

"Yes, I meant every single word I said that day." Harry's gaze was steady and his response firm.

Lucius gulped, "I not use to asking help from others, but I need help right now. I don't trust Dumbledore; he would no doubt try to turn me into a spy, but I just want to be left alone. My father was a Dark wizard before his death earlier this summer and he was in the Inner Circle of the Dark Lord's regime. Before his death, I was set to take his place towards the end of the year or possibly sooner, but I have changed my mind. Like I said, I want to be left alone and marry Narcrissa and have a family away from the war."

Harry felt elated with those words. Finally, he could change something! He nodded his head, "Very well, Mr. Malfoy I will help you and you are right in assuming that the Headmaster will turn you into a spy." The words left a bitter taste in his mouth when he thought about Snape.

"First of all, I suggest delaying you initiation until the end of the year. Any sooner, the bastard will come after you and kill you and later use your death as an example. Afterwards, go away from the country. Go to one of your unplottable properties and cast the Fidelus Charm over it and make yourself the Secret Keeper. If you plan to marry Miss. Black, I suggest taking her with you and marry her as soon as you can. Throughout all of this, I will help. I won't be able to leave the country, but I will aid you in any way I can."

Harry saw his silver eyes close in relief and open again, thanking him for saving him. And Harry just smiled.

Whatever her faults, Hermione was right when she would tell him time and time again that he was as emotionally aware as a rock, but he had always ignored her and now years later he would know that it was the truth.

Harry had been walking late at night, trying to come-up with a plan to save Snape when he heard voices. Instead of showing himself and taking away points, he stood back into an alcove and eavesdropped.

"You're crazy Lily! I am not about to go snog him and hope he'll return the favor!" The familiar panic voice made his eyes widen.

"Oh, please Sev! Sometimes you have to grab life by the balls-" His mother's soft, placating voice was cut off by a shriek.

"Oh, stop being a prude Sev, its true! Sometimes you have to follow your heart and throw caution out the window. Plus, what if he returns your feelings? I see how he looks at you!"

Harry stood in his hidden spot in shock. Somehow, he highly doubted they were talking about Sirius, who he noticed both his mother and Snape detested.

He heard a snort, "Yeah, whatever. I highly doubt it. He is a powerful wizard; half the school is in love with him-"

"Yourself included." His mother cut in with an amused tone.

"No, I have a small crush. Come-on Lily, you had a crush on Lupin once-"

"I was eleven and that only lasted a month! But that is not the point! Sev you are a great wizard, talented in Potions and Defense. You're smart and kind, although a little sarcastic and cynical. But who wouldn't love you? Black does and let me tell you that was a shocker!"

Harry heard them dissolve in laughter, "I swear, every time you ignore him, he gets a kicked puppy dog look on his face! Not like it matters; you're too good for him-"

"Like you're too good for Potter?" Snape's sly voice asked.

Harry heard a smack and a yelp. He grinned, finding their interaction refreshing and sweet.

"That was uncalled for Severus, no matter how much that toerag matures, I will never date him!"

Snape snorted and said, "Famous last words," before he was smacked again.

Harry listened to them until they left an hour later and went to their respective dorms. But, he remained behind, still hidden, wondering who Snape's love interest was.

He really should have seen it coming. It was sixth year all over again with his obsession with Draco. Since that night weeks ago, his mind would not stop wondering to the conversation he heard between Snape and Lily. His eyes would follow Snape as he tried to decipher who the lucky person was. Hell, he could see the qualities that his mother had mentioned and although he could be a bastard, Harry knew that he was a passionate person.

And slowly his wandering eyes turned to heated glances. He would feel anger when Sirius would try to approach him and later smirk when he was turned away without hesitation. And through it all he never once noticed twinkling blue eyes and satisfied green ones.

It was two months until the end of the school year when Harry finally came face to face with Severus. The man, well boy now, had stopped being Snape in his mind after he heard that faithful conversation. Although, Harry suspected that it had happened earlier, but he had been too preoccupied to notice.

So far everything was going to plan. Lucius was already planning his escape along with Narcrissa and he had even managed to save others as well, among them Sirius' younger brother. And yet seeing Severus look nervously at him made it all pale in comparison.

"Can I help you-" His question was cut-off by a pair lips, which he quickly claimed.

The thought of ever being in a relationship with Severus Snape never would have occurred to Harry. Never once would he have imagine holding him in his arms as he thrust into him or having a pair of refines hands comb through his hair during the afternoons and yet he would never trade any of those things for the world. Harry loved him. He loved the cunning in the dark eyes and the sarcastic replies.

He was what he needed.

Harry didn't have to be a hero or a protector, he could be himself. That was why no one had ever caught his attention before, why neither Cho or Ginny received his heart. They were the damsels in distress that needed to be saved, but Severus would hold him at nights as his nightmares became too much. He would offer comfort and not kind, sugar coated words like Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Hermione had done. He needed more than tea and sympathy and that was why he fell so hard for his once hated professor. That more than anything was the reason why he didn't feel any regret when faced with the hurt grey eyes of his once Godfather.

"I loved him."

The words were simple and Harry understood immediately. They both stared at each other, both having the same thoughts: had Harry not existed, Sirius might had had a chance. And yet Harry reasoned to himself, he did. Sirius just never acted on his feelings, instead he buried them deep inside as he tormented the person he cared about.

Sirius Black had loved Severus Snape and yet his actions had pushed him into becoming a Death Eater, the main reason Harry had come back into the past to change. It really was bittersweet.

Had Sirius properly courted him and not pranked him, Severus would have been his. He never would have been a spy and maybe the prophesy never would have been set into motion. So many maybes, Harry though, but they didn't matter.

"Take care of him." And Sirius turned around, no words needed and yet their unshared thoughts hung in the stale air between them. Harry stared at the retreating back and stood still even after Sirius had disappeared.

"You can't believe what Lily did-" The joyous expression on Severus' face brought Harry back to the present and he smiled as he took the smaller body into his embrace. He had done what he set out to do: he had saved the people who in another life had saved him and he felt no remorse.

* * *

A/N: Wow, long one-shot, but it was so worth it! Again if you have a request check-out the author's note in the last chapter for the guidelines. However, I will **only** accept your requests if you review!

I've read such great stories this week and I need to recommend them! They are:

The Right Hand Path by Sophaix: One of the most unique works on this site! It deals with this question- would history have been the same had Merope lived to raise her son, Tom? Please read! It is amazing.

Along with that theme is Lady Azar de Tameran's Doubting Thomas. It is so bittersweet and so thought provoking, I have only read it once, not daring myself to read it again because… wow!

If you like Bleach, read Mastermind by the same author. It is another amazing work.

As for other HP characters, read the works by Unspoken Tragedy. Her one-shots: Poison Apples, Tea and Sympathy and Bought in Blood all chill me to the bone. The rest of her works are as haunting and as unforgettable as the ones I mentioned.

For the Drarry fans: Until Eternity by Netrixie is another must read as well as Draco the Cowardly Lion by Lomonaaeran. I have other favorites, so go to my favorite list on my profile for more and if you can, please pm with your reaction!

If you have any recommendations, please let me know! Again thanks for reading and please review!


	8. Looking Glass

Itachigurl 93: Your Harry/Abraxas request is done! Hope you enjoy and thanks for the reviews and support!

Looking Glass:

Harry stared at the mirror in front of him and sighed. Regardless of what Snape believed, he was not an idiot. He knew that the mirror was more than an ordinary mirror; it was magical like everything else in the wizarding world. Nothing was never what it seemed, even people. Everything and everyone had an alternative, true face that was hidden under the surface.

Harry closed his eyes and wished for the hundredth time that this might all be a dream and he might wake up in his cupboard. His life at the Dursleys might have been bleak, but at least it was predictable. He hated the staring and gawking and just wanted to be left alone, but that was virtually impossible in the Gryffindor dorms. Everyone it seemed wanted a piece of him. He had to be loud and outgoing, when in reality he wanted to read and do his homework quietly and not have Ron interrupting him every few seconds or Hermione badgering to do the work for him, her tone implying that he was an idiot.

But alas, he opened his eyes and saw his reflection. He stared into the mirror again, his brow furrowing. Then his reflection waved and shimmered. He first saw a group of people, but their faces were too blurry to see any detail, but from the general colors and outlines, he assumed that they were his parents. His family. But in all honesty he didn't care about them. At nights as he laid asleep, he would hate their memory. His young heart could not stop blaming them.

They were weak. Hagrid had mentioned that they were clever and powerful, Head Boy and Girl and yet they had died leaving him alone. They had _abandoned_ him. They obviously were not very good if they had died so _easily_.

Plus, they had knew Voldemort was coming after them, they had gone into hiding afterall and yet they were careless. They didn't even have proper guardians to take care of him in case they died. Only fools would not properly prepare for the future.

Thanks to them, he had been left to the Dursleys, who neglected him and worked him like a slave. No one had protected him, no one had _loved_ him and now that he was here in Hogwarts, they all expected him to be their _hero_, when no one had been there for him.

Not bloody likely.

They had left him and now they would have to save themselves. He was no one's whipping boy.

He looked into the mirror again and his green eyes widen when he saw a tall, lean older boy look at him with love. He was blond, very blond with trimmed white blond hair and a very handsome face. He smiled cockily Harry, his pose confident.

Harry reached out and was meant with cold glass, even though the older boy's hand reached out to meet his. Green eyes closed in despair. This was what he wanted; someone to love _him_. Him and not the Boy-Who-Lived.

"I see that you found the Mirror of Erised." The soft voice of the Headmaster made Harry want to scowl. He didn't like the man; he was too barmy and conniving. He reminded him of Vernon, who would put a fake face in front of clients, when in reality he was a bigot fool.

He tuned him out, not caring what the old wizard said. All he wanted was to find the blond boy.

After days of dodging Ron's questions and putting up with his annoying presence, Harry finally had some time alone to go to the mirror, but he found it gone. His heart broke a little that day and the rest of the semester passed in a daze. He could careless if the Sorcerers' Stone was stolen by Voldemort as far as Harry was concerned, he could have it. The wizarding world had abandoned him, maybe it was time they got a taste of their own medicine.

But somehow, he ended up in the third floor with Ron and Hermione. He passed through the challenge barely caring, but he did run when he came into a chamber and he saw the mirror. He touched it and saw the same blond boy looking at him with pleading silver eyes.

"Harry Potter," a raspy voice whispered and Harry turned to see the disfigured face of Quirrell with Voldemort at the back of his head.

He was too shocked to feel disgusted or horrified.

"I need to Sorcerers' Stone." It was an order.

"I don't know where it is. As far as I am concerned, you can have it. I just want to have my wish granted."

The face looked incredulous until a wicked grin took over the pale face, "Very well, get me the stone and I'll grant your wish."

Harry raised his eyebrow, "Promise?"

The face rolled its red eyes, "Yes, I promise."

Harry nodded his head and he looked into the mirror. He saw the boy look at him and he pleaded. _Please I need the stone. I don't care for fame, wealth and eternal life. I just want to be happy and loved. Please._

He felt a weight in his pocket and his heart rate increased. He took the stone out of his pocket and he smiled. He gave it to Voldemort without a second thought and looked back to the mirror and saw the boy reach his hand out and Harry reached out and felt himself be pulled into the mirror.

He felt s tickling sensation throughout his body, but he ignored it until he felt cold air hit his face. Harry looked up into silver eyes and smiled.

"Hi." He mumbled, his voice shy.

"Hello." The amused tone made him look up and he smiled at the laughing silver eyes.

"What's your name?" Slim finger grabbed his face and forced him to look up at the handsome face.

"I am Harry and you?"

"Abraxas." With that his lips when claimed by thin ones. That one gesture was the kindest gesture Harry had ever received in his life. It was filled with love and devotion and Harry latched on to the white blond hair and sighed. This is what he wanted the most.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading and please review! Again, requests must be made through a review.


	9. Mate

For Piglett: Draco/Remus pairing request, hope that you enjoy! And thanks for the support and reviews!

Warnings: age difference (~13/14 & 35)

Mate:

Harry and the rest of the Weasleys were settling down for dinner. The Order meeting had ended five minutes ago, but some members were still lingering about, including Snape, Dumbledore and McGonagall. They were about to leave when the fireplace lit up. Immediately, all wands were trained on the figure coming out of the floo. From his right, he could hear Moody muttering about constant vigilance. No doubt his kidnapping made him more paranoid than ever.

When they saw the blond head of Draco Malfoy come out, Harry knew he was not the only one that was shock in seeing him. After their encounter in their first year, the blond had never bothered him again. He kept to himself, laughing with his friends and generally ignoring Harry's existence. And even though, Harry wanted to catch his attention again, he never once looked his way. He had been a stupid brat at eleven, but he knew now that he would not reject his friendship again seeing as his supposed best friend had abandoned him last year. And regardless of what was said in public, Harry knew that he had not fully forgiven Ron or if he ever would.

"What the hell is a Malfoy doing here?" Ron's livid words made Harry roll his eyes, although the rest of the room was thinking the same exact thing. The Malfoys were really not a popular family.

Draco looked around at them, not answering the question, although he did seen to be looking for someone. He spotted Snape and Dumbledore and cringed, but he smiled when his grey eyes stilled on Sirius' face.

"Oh Gods," the faint whispers of Sirius' words resonated throughout the room. Harry turned to look at him and he looked like he was about the kneel over and have a heart attack. Whatever he knew about Draco Malfoy's appearance was shocking him.

They all saw Snape look between them, his black eyes widening with whatever he had discovered. Had the situation not been so mysterious and frustrating, Harry would have laughed himself silly at his facial expression. He looked like he and Neville had turned into two perfectly made potions. Or that was what Harry imagined he would have looked like, although he didn't think he would be holding his stomach like he was about the throw up his food.

"How, Draco, how?" Sirius asked, his face pale.

"They found out. I don't know how, we were hiding it well. No one knew, but you." Malfoy's sheepish voice, plus with his nervous fetching made him look very cute in Harry's opinion.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Ron's voice roared and Hermione and Mrs. Weasley both admonished him for his foul language.

"Don't talk to him like that!" Sirius' panicked voice made everyone' eyebrows raise. However, he had the wrong impact as Ron's face redden and he opened his mouth, no doubt to insult Malfoy, but Snape quickly cast a spell on him.

"If you would stop being a fool for one moment Mr. Weasley, you will see that Black is trying to save you!" Snape looked around the room, gulping as if he were going to be attacked.

"Oh." That one syllable brought everyone's attention to Dumbledore, whose eyes twinkled merrily. He quickly popped in a lemon drop in celebration. Draco beamed at him.

"The question remains how you got here! Malfoy, you're father-" Moody's voice was cut off by a growl. They all turned to see Remus, his face wild, baring his teeth at them.

His eyes were golden, focusing on Malfoy's figure. Draco smiled at him and ran into his arms. Remus embraced him and kissed him, looking like he would devour the blond, regardless of the people in the room.

Well, Harry never saw _that_ coming and either did the majority of the room. Mrs. Weasley, who had a pitcher in her hand, spilled all of its contents on the floor as Moody's magical eyes seemed to almost want to pop out of its socket. Snape looked green as if he were really going to throw up, while Tonks appeared to be sad and heartbroken. Harry could see the anger shimmering off Ron and Hermione stumped on his foot as George put his hand over his mouth. And Harry knew why.

He might have been sorted into Gryffindor, but he truly was a Slytherin. And he was not about to go bad mouth the mate of a werewolf, who would gladly tear him a new one if he was even a tad rude to his blond.

Their kiss kept getting heated as the seconds passed by, in fact Remus had his hands on Draco's ass and was groping and squeezing. Mrs. Weasley looked like she wanted to berate them and pull them apart, no doubt disturbed by the age difference, but she bit her lip instead knowing that such actions would be hazardous to her life.

The couple pulled apart and Remus growled at seeing his mate with swollen, red lips and glazed over grey eyes. He buried his face in his slender, pale neck and breathed in the scent of fresh apples. It was such a tantalizing scent, but he stiffened when he detected a flowery scent on him.

"Who touched you!" The angry demand everyone jump and Remus could smell the fear overtake the small amount of disgust and shock at seeing him kiss his mate.

Draco huffed and slapped him lightly on the chest, "Stop being paranoid. It was my mother, who by the virtue of being my mother can hug me anytime she wants."

Remus' eyes visibly displayed his disagreement, but he knew that Draco loved his mother dearly and would no doubt punish him if he said otherwise. The thought of having his mate angry at him made his inner wolf whimper. He nuzzled his face and neck in apology.

"When did this happen?" Albus asked kindly, curious how such the unlikely was formed.

"Third year, sir." Draco said, pride evident in his voice. Unfortunately, few saw it that way. Remus could feel the level of disgust and outrage increase in the room.

"He's a child." Tonks' words made Remus' cringe, but his inner wolf snarled. His mate was his, regardless of anything.

"Well, that is done of your business, now is it?" The angered voice and narrowed grey eyes made Tonks huff.

"He's right. It is no one's business. Werewolves are different from wizards. Plus, Remus' happy, why should anyone else object?" Everyone swirled to look at Harry, whose words astonished the room.

"HE'S A MALFOY!" Somehow Ron managed to detangle himself from Hermione and his brother. Remus quickly put the blond behind him and snarled. He didn't like the tone this red-headed idiot was taking with his lovely mate.

"And? When are you going to stop being a prejudice fool, Weasley? We're at war whether or not the world knows it. We don't have time to worry about silly prejudices; in fact, they're the reason this ware started in the first place." Again, Harry's swift response astonished the room.

Ron huffed and exited the room, both angry at Harry for not backing him up and scared of the golden eye glare he was getting from the werewolf.

Silence rang in the room, but Remus ignored it and turned to his mate, his Draco whose grey eyes enchanted him from the beginning. Very gently he caressed his cheek and kissed his face. His mate was beautiful with his lovely blond hair and fair coloring.

The first moment he had smelled his scent and stared into those eyes, he had been lost. The human in him knew it was wrong, that he was a child and abusing his power as a professor, but he didn't care. He had been alone for far too long, hoping for his other half and here he was sitting demurely in his classroom, smiling and teasing with his friends. He hugged him to him and whispered in his ear his love.

The scene softened the glares the couple was getting. Those that knew Remus from the previous war or from school automatically knew that Draco Malfoy was the reason for the recent changes in the soft-spoken werewolf. He had changed from the grey-haired and tired man who looked older than his age to a younger and more youthful one.

Remus was finally alive, Sirius thought, as he looked at his best friend hugging his nephew and whispering to him.

He had known about his mate, although Remus never once told him a name. All he would mention was a blond-haired angel, who smelled like apples and whose eyes shone with innocence and cleverness. An angel, who refused to break their connection and would climb into his bed naked at night or use his shower and wear his clothes, telling him that he was his mate and was not going anywhere. A mate that would kiss him and when he refuse to response would walk away and later flirt with others in front of him, causing Remus to enter fits of jealousy and although they won't fully mated yet, Remus had done enough to create a bond.

Yes, Sirius knew all about Remus' angel, but he never imagined that he would be Draco Malfoy. As he looked at the scene in front of him, he hoped Malfoy and his cousin would not try to separate them. No one was stupid enough to try to hurt a werewolf's mate.

Draco kissed him lightly on the lips, "Love you too, Remi." He ran his fingers through his hair and kissed the hollow of his throat before looking at his cousin.

"I need to say here with Remus for awhile. Father found out and angry would be an understatement."

"Did he hurt you?" Remus asked, his eyes glowing.

Draco nuzzled his chest, "No, he was just very upset. Mother managed to calm him down, but I left just in case. Remus, I am his only heir; his not about to kill me or damage me _too_ much." Somehow those words didn't reassure Remus, instead he hugged the small blond to himself

"Yeah, you can stay Draco. You can stay in Remus' room." Sirius nodded to himself as he sat down and exhaled, happy that no one had done anything stupid-

"I disagree." And he spoke too soon and looked at Mrs. Weasley, who had a frown on her face.

"I understand that he's your mate, but I don't feel comfortable having him sleep in the same room with a man more than twice his age."

Draco narrowed his eyes at the Weasley matriarch, "With all respect madam, you're not my mother. I don't answer to you. The only person that can disagree in this room is my cousin Sirius and since he hasn't, it's none of your concern. I appreciate that you're trying to look after me, but your children are in this room, please feel free to smother them instead."

The cold tone and harsh words made Mrs. Weasley flush as the twins grinned into their hands. Harry said nothing, inwardly agreeing with Malfoy's assessment: she did smother everyone and although he appreciated her concern, she was too nosey and overbearing.

"Well, I think that I should leave." Snape's hasty retreat broke the awkward atmosphere in the room and slowly everyone filed out: Tonks looking at the pair in disgust, Moody (who regardless of his earlier statement) didn't care, McGonagall thin-lipped and Dumbledore humming merrily, patting Remus on the back in congratulations were some of the notable reactions.

Remus nodded at Sirius and carried Draco to his room. He gently placed the blond on his bed and placed several spells on the room.

Draco grinned, "Someone expects to get some."

Remus rolled his eyes and leered at him, "No, not yet."

Draco pouted, "But it has been so long Remus! Don't you want to feel my young, tight body under you? Don't you want to finally claim me?"

The words cause Remus to moan and he looked at the blond, laying on his bed, licking his lips and touching his chest. Against his better judgment he approached the bed and grabbed Draco. He brutally kissed him and magicked his clothes away before descending on the pale skin revealed to him.

Gods, he had missed this! Missed licking, nipping the supple flesh and marking it, showing the world that this beautiful creature was his. He missed being between nimble thighs and seeing his mate debauched and flushed with desire.

The little minx had easily discovered that he was a werewolf and immediately knew that he was his mate. Apparently Malfoys hated rejection and Draco teased him by flirting with others before coming to his rooms and sleeping in his bed. Sometimes he would wake up hard, his cock nestled between two perfect, round cheeks.

It had taken him everything he had not to thrust into that young and willing body. But he refused. And to appease both his young lover and his wild inner wolf, he had intimately touched him. Remus might've not taken his virginity, but any creature that would come near him would know that he was a mate to a werewolf.

"Remi, love you so much," He smiled at the flushed face in front of him. They shared a sweet kiss before they both came. Remus gathered the blond in his arms and kissed his forehead.

Draco raised his head to look at him, his eyes questioning him, "Not yet beautiful, especially now with her father's disagreement. I'll claim you when we have their consent."

Draco smiled smugly, "Than expect to do so before I go back to school. Mother will make father see reason. He might be the patriarch of the family, but his putty in Mother's hand. And now that I am with you, he might even change sides."

Remus was shocked, but he later snorted, "No wonder Albus looked so happy and Moody had no complaints with you staying here."

"Yep. We'll be together and after this war is over, we'll have a litter." The joyous expression on Draco's face was mirrored by Remus.

"Family." Remus whispered in awe as he caressed the flat stomach of his mate.

"Yes, family. Our pack." Draco kissed him softly and laid down on his chest.

They were in the midst of war and yet for the first time Remus felt hope. He caressed the bare back of his Draco and smiled. When this war ended, they could have their pack and live happily ever after.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed and please review!


	10. Saving Draco Malfoy

For Just-Sky: Thank-you for the praise and kind words. I really appreciate it.

Saving Draco Malfoy:

Noise and chatter filled the Great Hall as students all exclaimed and raved about their summer holiday; shrinks of delight were heard throughout the room, mainly the Gryffindor table. Harry laughed and joked with the people surrounded him and smiled, although no one noticed it was forced. Not even his so-call best friends saw his disgust and fake happiness.

Harry looked throughout the room and felt desire sweep through him when his eyes met stormy grey orbs. The blond smiled shyly at him before turning to talk to Parkinson. Jealousy made itself known, but Harry pushed it down.

It was so easy to get jealous of Draco Malfoy. He hated when his attention was not on him or when his friends graced him with innocuous gestures. Harry tried to be understanding, but through it all he hated it. The golden haired blond was _his_. Only he was allowed to touch him, hell only he should be the one to bask in his presence.

Everything the blond did fascinated him. The way he talked, moved, smelled and looked made him hard. He loved seeing his face flushed, hearing his lusty moans. Draco's body was perfect, his skin a smooth ivory, his hair silky and his lips! Those lips and small mouth drove him to distraction. His blond was so angelic, but to see him with his cock in his mouth, always made Harry come the fastest. And his ass! His round, tight ass gave Harry the greatest pleasure he had ever known. Yes, the blond was _his_.

Draco could feel Harry's heated stare and it took everything he possessed to not blush. He could still remember his rough hands on his skin from earlier before. Unlike the past years, they couldn't meet the week before school began, so Harry grabbed him the first chance he got and fondled him. Draco inwardly moaned. Gods, he sounded like a slut! But he needed to have his love inside him! Now! It was tortured waiting for the welcoming feast to be done.

He knew that he should hate Harry, but he didn't. Yes, he had turned down his offer of friendship, but he had more than enough made up for it. Draco fingered the Potter wedding band on his left hand and smiled. He glanced at the Gryffindor table and saw Weaslette trying to gain the attention of his husband and smirked. Two years ago he might have been jealous and insecure, but he knew now without a doubt that he loved him and that was all due to their break up during their fifth year after Weasel had stopped in the corridor after Potions to degrade his family and yet it had only made their relationship better.

-Flashback-

_Draco had left the Potions room with Pansy when the voice of_ _Ron Weasley interrupted their conversation._

"_Look at the Death Eater whores, how can you two even breathe the same air as us normal, honorable people?"_

_Everyone stopped to hear this new confrontation. Many of the Gryffindors were smirking openly at the insult, while the Slytherins glared at them. Weasel smirked in triumph and Draco looked at Harry, who refused to meet his eyes and said nothing._

_They had been secretly dating since their third year and had spent some of their summers together without anyone's knowledge. Harry had even told him that he loved him in the beginning of their fourth year and this past summer that had even lost their virginity to each other. _

_But even though he knew that, Draco felt abandoned by him. He had been the only one that stood by him as Draco the entire school turned their backs on him, even his two best friends. As everyone insulted him, he had supported him and helped him with each task. Draco loved him and yet he allowed his best friend to torment him. So much for love._

"_I hope that you're not including yourself in that analogy. The world can do without your stupidity. It might even free up the oxygen your brain isn't using and be used by other normal, intelligent people."_

_The Slytherins had laughed at his retort and he saw Harry's hands ball up. Hurt spread throughout his body, so he turned and left. He had shown no reaction when his love had been insulted and called a whore and yet the moment his best mate had been insulted he looked like he wanted to smack him. That reaction brought up memories of the second time they met and it left him feeling bitter. For the second time, Harry had left him down._

_Draco waited for Harry, trying to keep his tears in check. He had arrived on time and smiled gently at him before kissing him. He let him, wanting one last kiss. He drew himself closer to Harry's taller and muscular frame and deepened their kiss._

"_I love you, Harry. I love you." Green eyes sparked with life and he felt dread for doing what he had to do next, but it had to be done. _

"_Baby, what's wrong?" He looked into sad grey eyes and rubbed his back._

"_I love you, but I can't do this." As soon as the words left his mouth, Harry looked stricken and he stepped back shaking his head. _

"_No, Draco, you're mine. I love you more than anything. I can't be without you. Baby, why?" _

_He looked so heartbroken that Draco cried._

"_I am yours, but I hate having to deal with the callous words of Granger and Weasley, while you do nothing, but stand back and watched. They're your friends, your best friends and I can't watch as you chose them every time. Hell, I can't ask you to choose. I love you Harry."  
_

_With that he ran and cried in his dorm all night. He hated feeling like he made a mistake, but the cold Slytherin inside him kept telling him it was for the best. His friends never would have accepted him and would have made life miserable for him and he couldn't sit back and do nothing out of fear of hurting Harry. _

_Being without him for weeks made Draco lifeless. He ate only because Pansy forced food down his throat and moved on with his daily life in an automatic, robust fashion all while crying at nights, needing Harry's arms to be wrapped around him or making love to him. And it hurt seeing him every day with his friends as he glanced at him briefly before looking away. _

_A month into their break-up, Blaise had come up to him and had tried to cheer him up by asking him to Hogsmeade this weekend. He closed his eyes in reminder of that date. Had he been with Harry, they would have used it as an escape from the demands and expectations of their peers, but now he was alone._

"_So how about it Draco?"_

_Blaise's voice broke through his thoughts and he nodded and smiled at him, "Yes."_

_Five minutes later he had turned a corner when he was assaulted by a brutal kiss. Draco fought back until he noticed that his attacker was Harry. He felt himself melt in his embrace and began to response to his kiss. _

_A moan snapped him out his trance and he tore away from his embrace, "Potter?"_

_The use of his last name made Harry's eyes darken in rage and he forced the blond into his embrace again, which was a sharp contrast to the gentle caresses on his face._

_Harry ignored the inquiry and traced his features, "I missed touching you, smelling you, holding you. Draco, you're even more beautiful close up. I love you, Baby." His eyes were gentle and Draco found himself blushing, leaning into his warmth. _

_But that was quickly gone and replaced with dread when he saw Harry's eyes harden, "Why, Draco, why? Don't you love me, miss me? Why did you accept Zabini's request?"Startled Draco looked up at him._

"_How did you know that?" He felt nervous when he saw a crazed look enter those green eyes that had enchanted him since he was a child._

"_I followed you, silly. Did you really think that I would ever leave you alone?" Draco dumbly nodded and Harry chuckled as he drew him even closer._

"_I use the Marauders' map to keep an eye on you. You're so precious Draco, I need to keep you safe and with my cloak I make sure that you are, which was why I know about Zabini." He looked down on him and kissed his forehead as his grip on him tightened._

"_Why did you accept him while you rejected me? Why?" The anguished tone made Draco cringed._

"_You chose Granger and Weasley." Harry titled his face so that he could look into his eyes and kissed him._

"_No, I choose you. I always have."_

_Draco shook his head, "No, you rejected me."_

_Harry cringed at the reminder of his foolishness and mistake he made four years ago, "And I regret it every day, Draco. I love you." _

_He drew the blond closer into his arms and kissed him before whispering, "Stupefy."_

_Draco woke up, his memories groggy until he remembered his run-in with Harry. He groaned and tried to look around, wondering where the hell he was when a chuckle caught his attention. To his left, stood Harry wearing a black robe and Draco gulped, suddenly shy seeing his undressed state. _

_It was stupid really, he knew what laid under those robes and yet it had been so long. Too long. His blush darken as he felt the heated gaze on his body; that's when he realized that a white silk robe covered him._

_Draco looked at Harry, questionably, "I need to show you that I really love you." _

_Harry stared at his exposed legs and moaned softly, "You're so beautiful. I need to buy you more silk. You look stunning in it, befitting of your heritage." _

_He leaned forward and caressed him, "Such shapely legs and so smooth. I missed having them wrapped around my waist." Harry got on the bed and kissed him before moving atop of him. Draco knew that he should push him away, but he responded and pulled him closer. He moaned into the kiss, tears running down his cheeks._

_Harry pulled away and kissed his tears away, "Shhh Baby, I love you so much. You're everything to me, everything. No one compares to you. I am sorry that I didn't protect you, but I couldn't. If I had, then they would have known about us. Voldemort would use you to get to me and I can't lose you, my precious. Your death would destroy me. Can't you see Draco, only you keep me sane?" _

_Draco nodded and hugged him, "Missed you so much, so much, Harry! Make love to me!"_

_Harry smiled and kissed his lips before taking off his robe and kissing down his chest. He paused at his pink nipples and took them into his mouth. The moans coming from the blond excited him even more and his hand began to massage his ass while the other played with his cock. _

_Draco lost himself to the sensations as he felt another finger stretch him. He looked up at Harry and inwardly smirked. He loved being the reason for the wild expression in his eyes. He pushed back on the fingers and tighten around him, enjoying the growl coming from his love._

_He leaned forward and kissed his neck before straddling him. Draco smiled coyly at him before kissing and nibbling down his ads and licking his cock. Harry growled again and Draco began to suck on the tip. Since it was his first time using his mouth, he had some difficulty fitting more than a half of his cock in his mouth, but his struggle seemed to make Harry harden even more._

_Draco lapped away his release and he was immediately attacked by sharp teeth and thrust into. He moaned wildly, enjoying being full. It had truly been so long! Gods, he missed this feeling of having Harry inside him. _

"_So tight love, so tight. You feel so good, mine Draco. Mine!" _

_The demanding tone made him moan even more and he agreed, "Yours, Harry, only yours!" And he screamed when he felt Harry come inside him. That triggered his release and he came over his stomach._

_Harry softly kissed his face and gathered him in his arms, "Alright, love?"_

_Draco looked up and smiled, "I am than alright. The love of my life just made me his."_

"_You noticed?"_

_Draco rolled his eyes. "Yes, I felt the magic in the air as we consummated our marriage."_

"_And I heard blonds were dumb." He gasped when he felt a pinch on his side. _

"_Behave, otherwise the only company you'll have will be your hand." _

_Harry pouted and kissed his head, "That's mean. You know I obsessed with your ass and would do anything to have it."_

_Draco kissed his pout away and smirked, "It my job to keep you in line, Lord Potter."_

"_Really, Lady Malfoy-Potter?"And yelped when he was pinched again, harder this time. _

-End Flashback-

Harry pulled his arms away from Ginny's grasp and ignored her. He inwardly rolled his eyes at her behavior. Even if he was not married to Draco, he never would have seen her in a romantic light, much less date her.

He looked over at the Slytherin table and noticed Draco's smirk his dismissal of the youngest Weasley. After their temporary break-up in fifth year, Harry had tied to the blond to him though illegal Dark magic by using an old betrothal spell that involved blood magic. Now, no one would ever be able to separate them.

It didn't matter that Draco had been unconscious through the ritual as far as Draco knew it was a betrothal bonding. Harry did what he had to do, even if his actions were considered to be wrong. The separation from his lovely blond was hard and he knew he would never be able to live without him. Fifth year had been hard enough and he had spent time obsessing over his dot on the Marauders' map and used every chance he had to follow him. Draco Malfoy was his and he would be damn if he let another man have him!

During their one month separation he cursed Ron and Hermione and stopped thinking of them as friends. In fact, they were now nuances. It was their fault his blond had pulled away. How he cursed his eleven year old self! He had been so stupid! But he had to continue his façade, if not Voldemort would hurt his love, his Draco. And Draco was everything. He was precious and his! Solely his!

All his life he had been given second hand things, but now he had something that was his first. Draco was lovely and beautiful. His pureblood heritage resulting in the most stunning person Harry had ever seen that he could now understand why purebloods were all concerned with blood purity. After all, it had given him his Draco and he was perfection.

Every time he caressed his smooth skin, it was such a stark contrast to his rough and calloused hands. Draco was luxury and Harry had never had anything as refined as the blond in his life and was going to make sure that he would always be his.

Being ignored and neglected all his life made Harry cynical and hardhearted, but Draco froze his heart and made him come alive. The emotions he felt towards him were unparalleled. In fact, everyone in Hogwarts could die, including his so-call friends and family and yet as long as Draco, his Draco lived he would be happy.

Suddenly, the room was filled with a glow. Silence rang in the room, panicking and fear already setting in until it disappeared. Everyone looked dazed and alarm and the room exploded with noise. Harry turned to look at Draco to see was fine and relaxed when the blond was just as surprised at everyone else.

"Freaky." Ginny murmured as her frame shivered.

"I don't think that was planned." Ron said. Everyone rolled their eyes and Hermione snorted. Trust Ron to be so thick. Harry ignored the chatter and sensed that he knew the glow's aura, but he couldn't remember. Damn.

"Look at the Head Table. Professor Dumbledore looks upset." Hermione's voice forced Harry to look up. Upset was an understatement. Dumbledore looked agitated and anxious. Such emotions on the aging wizard's face were shocking, especially since they were so visible. That more than anything made everyone nervous; Harry just believed that he was finally showing he was human and not Merlin incarnate.

The chatter did not go down, it also didn't help that Dumbledore and the rest of the staff had nothing to say no doubt knowing no one would be foolish enough to believe any explanation they could provide. Harry shook all thoughts of the strange light and went back to gazing at the blond. It had been so long and he needed to have that slender body in his bed. Gods, he couldn't wait for the stupid feast to be over.

Harry waited until everyone was asleep to slip out of the room. He took the map and cloak with him and made sure to spell his bed curtains close and impossible to open without his permission. He really didn't need Ron or Hermione to try to bother him in the morning and later question him about his actions. Especially Hermione, she was such a know-it-all bitch that demanded to know every detail about his life. Really what happened to privacy?

It didn't take long for him to arrive to the Slytherin Head Boy's room. The portrait swung opened and he was greeted with a kiss that he quickly deepened. His hands roamed the body in his arms and he caressed Draco's thighs and ass before nipping down his throat. The blond moaned and they approached the bed and he threw him down on it before taking his shirt off and ripping Draco's robe open. Harry hardened even more seeing all that creamy skin laid before him. He felt his mouth water and he got on top of him sucked vigorously on a pink nipple.

"Harrry, ahhh." The lusty moans made him growl and he kissed down his front before taking his cock in his mouth. The moans increased and he knew that Draco would come soon. It had been too long.

With a pop, he took Draco's cock out and held the base to prevent him from finding release. Draco cried and began to plead softly and Harry smiled, loving the blond's facial expression.

"Please, Harry, please." Draco whimpered when he felt a finger trace his entrance before slipping inside him. He cried when another one joined it and moaned as Harry brushed his prostate. Harry smirked at him and twisted his fingers, stretching the blond.

Draco leaned up to kiss him and wrapped his legs around him. He saw Harry's eyes darken even more in lust and he waited for the fingers to leave him. When they did, he flipped them over and wandlessly bound Harry to the bed.

Now, it was his time to smirk when he saw the shock look in Harry's eyes, "You're so mean, Harry, very naughty." Draco grinned down on him and wrapped his slender fingers on his cock. He slowly caressed it before taking it in his mouth. He thoroughly licked and sucked, never increasing his speed, torturing Harry in the process.

Harry was about to come when he felt a cold metal on the root of his cock. He looked and was a cock ring and the wicked smile of his innocent blond, "Like I said you're a very naughty boy. I am going to teach you a lesson."

The purr in his voice did little to help his situation, especially when Draco lowered himself on him and began to ride him. Harry moaned loudly; it was tight and hot and it felt good, so good. He looked at the blond and was awed by his devious beauty. His hair was mused and his lips swollen and red, his grey eyes bright with pleasure. Minutes later, he threw his head back and screamed as he came on his stomach. Harry felt the ring and bindings disappeared and he came inside his love.

Draco slumped into his arms and Harry cradled him and gently kissed his lips, "Love you, my timeless love." He smiled at him and kissed his scar, "As do I, my heart."

Harry woke up and hugged the small body next to him. He had spent the night and knew that Hermione would be after his blood, but he didn't care. He caressed the blond locks and kissed his forehead. Draco wrinkled his nose and snuggled closer to his body heat. He chuckled and began to kiss his face. Slowly, sleepy grey eyes were revealed and they immediately soften when they saw him.

They didn't speak and Harry traced his features. It was a ritual he always did and never stopped doing since they were thirteen. He loved touching the blond, always stunned that such a beautiful creature was _his_, that he had chosen him, an orphan, geeky looking boy. But he had. And Harry would always treasure him.

Draco said nothing and let Harry run his hands on his body. He always traced his features and curves and when he did, Draco felt worshipped as if Harry were remembering his body and committing it to memory. The look in his eyes always made him shiver; it was always so adoring.

"You're breathtaking." The words made him blush. They always did. Harry smiled and kissed him.

"It's true. You're perfect and flawless. You have my heart, my soul, everything I am is yours." By this time, Harry was between his thighs and Draco tilted towards him and kissed him as he entered him.

Their bodies moved in unison, soft moans escaping swollen lips. It was an embrace that spoke of endless love and familiarity. Throughout their lovemaking, they looked into each others' eyes, seeing the love within the colored depths. After finding release, Harry rested his head on Draco's chest, his ear pressed on his racing heart. Draco put his slender arms around him and let his fingers danced down his back. The room was filled with serenity and quiet and slowly they both went back to sleep, content.

Harry ran to lunch, already hating being away from his husband and dreading Hermione's lecture, along with the nosey comments and questions from the rest of the Gryffindors. He went to the table and got a sandwich and some soup, ignoring the stern stare of the bushy haired female in front of him.

"Harry." The tone made everyone around him cringe, but they all leaned forward to hear the latest argument between the "Golden Trio".

"Honestly, Hermione, can you kindly shut the fuck up?" The soft words shocked everyone and Hermione looked like she had been slapped, but Harry was not done.

"I am my own person, a big boy already, so I don't need to be told off by my so-call best friend every time I do something that she doesn't like. I am tired of you berating me from my study habits to how I address the professors and what I do in my spare time, including the time I wake-up. You're not my mother, girlfriend or relative to have any say in what I do and don't do, so never again use that tone with me. I am not a naughty child that needs to be supervised, so kindly fuck-off."

Throughout his rant, no one dared to breathe and he never raised his voice or looked at her. He continued to eat like they were discussing the weather and not having an argument that could destroy a friendship of six years.

"Har-harry, I care about. I hate it when you act so irresponsible! You sleep all day or don't sleep in the dorms-" Tears welled around brown eyes as Hermione looked desperately at her best friend. She knew that she overdid it at times, but did he have to be so mean?

"Yes, but even if I do that, how will that affect you? Honestly, I don't snoop through your life, so respect my privacy and space and never, I repeat never try to tell me what I should do or try to control me. As far as I am concerned this conversation is so done with, so let me eat my lunch in peace."

The dismissal in his tone made Hermione cringe and she nodded her head, completely chastised as Ginny softly talked to her, offering her comfort. Ron was too stunned to say anything, so he backed off and held his girlfriend's hand. Any other time, he might have lost his temper, but he recognized the truth in Harry's words. Hermione could be controlling and downright annoying with her rules and respect for authority, so she did deserve it. It seemed that Harry finally was tired of her attitude.

The Gryffindor table was subdued after Harry's comment and he could feel the stares, but he ignored them. Suddenly, the room glowed and a white ball appeared in the middle of the hall. Harry saw everyone at the Head Table stand up, wands out as the ball pulsed. Slowly, they heard voices, but they were unrecognizable as static made any words unclear.

The static continued for five more seconds until they heard crashes and yells, "G-go…take it and go…"

"No-no, he's here! He's here! Take it and go. It's our only hope." The clear, baritone voice made everyone shivered. It was filled with remorse and resignation then they heard another bam and screams.

The glow in the room increased once again until Harry's felt blinded, then it withdrew into itself showing a filthy room.

"Please, please work," a soft female voice pleaded until her face was revealed. Harry felt shocked in seeing his friend, Luna Lovegood with tear strained cheeks, mud and what appeared to be blood over her clothes and skin.

She quickly turned to her left and closed her eyes as a sob shook her body, "Please believe me. It took us everything to find this spell. It's our last hope. I can't fail now. We're all the world has."

She turned to face them, her image enlarged to show the whole hall. Harry turned to the Ravenclaw table and saw everyone look at the tiny blond, who looked at the orb in pain.

"I don't have much time, but you need to listen, please listen. This war between the Light and Dark is useless, you all did what was needed to win and at the end that damned us all. Please, you need to save Draco Malfoy."

Those words chilled Harry and he turned to the blond, who looked stunned and paled in his seat. Harry growled, not caring that everyone was looking at him. All he saw was his precious blond, his husband.

Luna's plea continued, "You can't let him die. The moment he does, we are all lost. I needed to do this, so that everyone can hear me and no one would try to erase the existence of this message because of the truth it reveals. In order to get this spell, it took the lives of all our soldiers, only me and twenty others remained, but by now they all dead. You need to save him. You see Harry loves him and when he died, he lost it. In his grief, he destroyed the Gryffindor tower and the Great Hall. His magic unleashed itself in pain and from then on he was a shell of himself. He trained and trained to kill the Death Eaters who had killed his love and when he did, he found out the truth. The Dark didn't kill him, the Light did."

Harry looked at the Head Table and saw Dumbledore pale and he shook his head in denial. He got off from his seat and stumbled back, aghast, "They found out the summer of their final year that Harry had married him, bonded with him and they all decided in an Order meeting that such a connection was undesirable, so they planned to murder him and pin it on the Dark. After all, who would blame them? He was a Malfoy, a pureblood and a Slytherin, so they all wanted him dead for corrupting their savior." She laughed and cried, "They even planned to marry him off to Ginny Weasley to control him, but Harry found out and he slaughtered the Light. Everyone involved in that meeting died cruelly, after being tortured for weeks. And then one day, Harry walked into the Great Hall during the Welcoming Feast and killed every single person in the room. No one survived, but Dumbledore, who Harry tortured in front of the wizarding world to explain why we were damned. He never spoke truer words."

The orb flickered and went silent for a few seconds. Harry stared at his hands and he looked up at Dumbledore and pinned him with hatred filled eyes. He snarled at him and walked to the Slytherin table to comfort Draco, who was frozen in his seat.

The image regained focus and Luna reappeared, "He killed off thousands. He made all past Dark Lords look meek and weak and a year later the Muggles found out about magic, but Harry killed them to. It was genocide at an international scale. He was punishing us for letting the Order take his heart, love and life. Merlin, he is insane, completely insane. He even kept some purebloods alive, along with some veelas. Harry wanted to recreate Draco. He wanted him back at any price, but he failed. All his experiments failed. You can't bring back the dead after all, so he killed again. Any person that had blond hair was killed and having grey eyes was an offense. Harry hated seeing those features on people, he said they were unworthy was carrying such traits, so he killed and killed."

Luna looked at them and smiled, "He's here." She closed her blue eyes and blond spluttered from her mouth and a hole in her chest appeared.

"Such naughty a child," the cruel, mocking voice tsked in mock disappointment, "What's this Loony? Hmm, another one of your schemes to kill me? It's useless. I will live and make everyone suffer for taking my blond away from me. I want you all to suffer like I do every day."

White-claw like hands grabbed her head and hissed. He ripped her hair off and Luna screamed, "No one is worthy of his blond."

Luna's breathing became shallow and she closed her eyes, "I am sorry, Harry. I am sorry, but I'm saving him. I'm saving Draco."

Harry's face was fully revealed and it showed a man reminiscent of old Greek statues of perfection, but his eyes were cold, dead and unforgiving. A flicker of light and hope appeared, but it quickly turned to anger, "You lie! He's dead because of you and everyone like you. They took him from me when all I wanted was him! You took him!"

The anguished tone spoke of great pain and tears ran down his cheeks. Luna touched his face, "I am saving him. You will get your happily ever after, Harry. You will."

A childlike excitement appeared on the dead face and he smiled before snapping her neck. A sickening sound followed and it made everyone cringe in disgust. The orb shone until it disappeared completely, leaving a staggered, but eerily quiet hall.

Harry grabbed Draco and kissed his face, he took his wand out before grabbing the blond away from the table. He looked at Dumbledore and cast an Unforgivable on him. The aging wizard screamed and the rest of teachers tried to help him, but Harry stunned them.

"Listen to me, old man. The only thing that keeps me sane is Draco. The only thing that keeps me from killing you is his presence. If he asked, I would kill everyone in this room; if he wanted I would give him the world. He is mine. He has my soul."

Albus looked at the young man who he once had considered a grandson and was chilled to the bone by the wild look on his face. He looked to be inhuman, his grip on the small blond unnatural. The Malfoy heir didn't look at him, but snuggled further into his arms. He closed his eyes and believed the words from the orb. They had planned to kill him and now all he felt was fear.

"Don't look for me, don't try to contact me. You are all dead to me. Try and I will hand victory to Voldemort. As far as I am concerned, he can have wizarding Britain." With that Harry James Potter disappeared with Draco Lucius Malfoy, never to be seen again.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates on all of my stories, but school is almost over, so I have tons of work to do. I won't update this weekend as I have a paper for a group project to do. Piece of advice: never, never do group projects in college! They are miserable and time consuming as no one wants to do the work or help. In fact, they all act like they're in kindergarten and need help going to the potty. Seriously! Ok, rant over, but I will **not** update for the next two weeks as I need to do two group projects, two papers and a test, plus read five articles and a hundred pages of a novel. So, please be patient. The only good thing is that I quit my job weeks ago. Again, no updates for two weeks as I have work to do, so thanks for the support and please review!

P.S. I have begun to write a companion one-shot to this and have plans to extent it into a story. But that will be until the summer and after I have three requests that I have yet gotten inspired to write. Officially, I am on break for two weeks to focus on school, so send any requests, but know that they will delayed for a month as well as most of my other stories that I will update after April 15. Again thanks!


	11. Mona Lisa Smile

Mona Lisa Smile:

Harry didn't know when he began his obsession. No, that was a lie. He knew when his fixation with Draco Malfoy began; instead his problem was not when, but how. How did he let it get this far? Since when did everything the blond did begin to enchant him? Somehow every move he made garnered his attention. Hell, Voldemort could be in the same room and all he would see would be his blond angel demurring sitting at the Slytherin table without a care in the world.

His. The use of such a word made his head swarm. He never had anything that was exclusively his and now he wanted the Malfoy heir, who was sleeping obviously in the next room next to his. The blond didn't know that he harbored a dark obsession for him. No, all he knew was that Harry cared for him as a friend when in reality he fanaticized about the lewd things that he wanted to do to his small, tight body.

Thoughts of having him under him, on his knees with cum on his face or having him ride him flashed through his mind and he felt himself harden. Harry touched the band of pajama pants and reached inside to stroke himself, but it wasn't enough. He bit his lip unsure, but got out of bed anyways. His morals were loose to begin with, plus it was not the first time he did it; that more than anything made him feel ashamed of himself.

He silently walked into Draco's room and made his way to his bed. He sat near the foot of the bed and admired the fair beauty of the sleeping blond. Even though this was wrong, he felt smug that such a beautiful creature was locked away from everyone's eyes. Instead he was here hidden from the world, from the perverts who dreamed of defiling and soiling him and resided with him in his manor. Harry wandlessly cast the spell Reivilo Purus and smiled when it revealed a pure white aura.

Harry got up and cast a warming spell before taking the sheets off the sleeping beauty. Again, his conscious whispered to him how wrong his actions were, but he quickly shoved those thoughts aside and touch the shapely thigh. He stopped a moan from escaping his lips. Gods, he was so soft to touch!

The blond shifted in the bed, but Harry knew from experience that he was still asleep. The first time that it happened, he felt horror. What if Draco woke up and saw him touching him with a hard on? He would no doubt be disgusted and any chance he had with the blond would disappear.

Now the blond turned on his belly and exposed his perky behind. Gods, Harry loved it when he wore shorts. They showed his upper thighs and ass beautifully. He slowly grabbed his left cheek and squeezed, slowly the fabric moved exposing a portion of his ass cheek. Draco was nothing but delicate curves and it showed. Harry began to stroke himself as he stared at the exposed skin. He licked his lips and no time he felt himself cum. With a wave of his hand his mess disappeared, but he didn't leave.

Harry continued to stare at the beauty in front on him and smiled once more, his desire sated for now, before tucking the blond in and leaving the room.

The next morning, Draco came into the dining room and yawned cutely as he sat down to eat. He looked up and gave Harry a wide smile before digging in, missing the possessive gleam in his green eyes.

Draco walked towards the public beach unaware of the pair of obsessed eyes that took in his form or the jealous look on Harry's face. Green eyes looked at him, hating when Draco dared to go outside the manor to mingle with others. He hated how other men would look at him and desire his petite, slender body, especially today as he wore a white frock over tight shorts that did nothing to hide the shape of his ass.

Harry walked behind him and growled when he saw another blond male smile at Draco with a cocky grin. The Muggle's weak mind made it easy for Harry to see his thoughts and he grinded his teeth when he saw the wanton images of the filthy things he wanted to do to his Draco.

Before he could make a move, Harry ran up to Draco and twirled him around and smiled when he heard Draco give a delighted squeal. He held the blond in his arms and delighted in his flush cheeks and bright eyes.

"Harry!" The soft voice and coy looks did nothing for his libido.

"What gorgeous?" Harry grinned when the blush deepen.

"Stop that Harry James!" Draco stern glare didn't stop the pout from forming on his lips and Harry was tempted to kiss his rosy mouth.

"You wound me, love!" Draco shyly looked away as his face heated up even more. Harry smiled at him as he gently cupped his face. He loved looking at the blond, love being affectionate with him even if Draco believed it was nothing more than teasing and friendly gestures.

They walked together with Harry's arm around his slim waist as Draco leaned closer to his body, unconsciously sending the message that the pair were a couple. Harry stroked his side and pulled him closer to his body and made small talk to fill the silence.

The day had been going fine until Draco decided to go get a drink. After waiting for ten minutes, Harry had gone after him and found him flirting with the blond muggle from before. Anger surged within him as he saw his Draco smiling and laughing with another man that was slowly leaning in.

He didn't think as he ran to them and ripped the man away from Draco, who stared at him in shock.

"Whoa, whoa, I thought you said he wasn't your boyfriend?" The blond asked looking at Draco, who didn't get the chance to response before Harry dragged him away.

Draco stood still rooted to the spot, his eyes gleaming before he ran in the direction Harry had been going and nearly screamed when saw a flash of green light. Harry looked at him and with a wave of his hand, the body burned before disappearing completely.

"I thought that you needed time, but I was wrong." The bright green eyes made him shiver, but he was barely given the chance to react when he felt Harry's arms go around his waist and the feeling of apparition take place.

Draco landed on a bed and he heard Harry growl as he took in his body. He blushed, feeling completely exposed in his outfit. Wide grey eyes looked at him as he started to take his clothes off.

"I was waiting for you to be ready, but I had enough, my love. I can't see you act like a slut. May be this will teach you a lesson." The harsh words and tone made Draco cry. Tears spilled down his cheeks and Harry's glare softened.

He got on top of the blond and gently kissed his face and tears away, "I am sorry, love. I'm sorry. I never meant to make you cry, but you drive me insane. Seeing you flirt with another man made me lose my temper, don't cry gorgeous."

The sobs ended with short sniffles and wide, grey eyes looked at Harry confused. Harry smiled at him before leaning down and kissing him. He groaned when he came into contact with his soft, full mouth and grabbed his ass. Draco gasped and Harry used it as a chance to explore his mouth.

Draco closed his eyes and tentatively kissed him back. He felt his heart beat quicken when Harry's rough, large hands began to touch underneath his clothes. He pulled back from the strong grip and shook his head, "Please stop, Harry."

The soft voice made Harry pause. He looked at his delectable mate and moaned. Draco's face was flushed, his lips swollen and red. Harry wanted to do nothing more than to devour him, but his love was a pure virgin so he would give him time to adjust to their new relationship.

He nodded, but took the blond into his embrace, kissing his face, lips and neck several times before laying in the bed for the rest of the day.

Weeks passed and Harry made the elves move Draco's things to his room. They spent all their time together as he forbidden him from leaving the manor. The moment he did, Draco pouted, but all that earned him was a good groping, several love bites and swollen lips. And to appease him, Harry let him redecorate the manor, which made Draco's spirits rise.

The house elves were ecstatic, finally happy to have the chance to serve a new mistress, which they all referred Draco as after Harry made him sit on his lap during their meals the first day after their kiss. Draco had blushed, especially when a tiny house elf named Twinkle had squealed and congratulated the pair for finally getting together.

And here they were with Harry's hands up his shirt as Draco's small ones laid on his belt. Harry nipped on his throat as he hands roamed his back and chest, occasionally to his ass as the blond moaned and clawed his back. Sexually, their relationship has been on a standstill. Every time Harry would make some progress, Draco would gently put his hands on his chest and push as he shook his head and softly told him to stop, just like now.

Harry pushed his frustration down and laid his head on his slender neck as he pulled his hands from under his shirt. He wanted to have the blond on his back already! He wanted to be between his white, soft thighs! But, he held himself back and waited for his sweet, love to be ready.

In retrospect, Draco should have known that Harry, although a secret Slytherin had the patience of a Gryffindor. He had been in the bathroom, taking a shower when he heard the shower curtain open, revealing the gleaming green eyes that traveled slowly down his wet body. The next thing he knew, Harry was kissing him, his hands everywhere. He barely had time to react when he was thrown down the bed as Harry unbuckled himself, licking his lips and promptly took him.

Draco lazily kissed Harry before settling his head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. They shared lazy kisses between each session; Harry unable to keep away from tasting the blond again. He knew then that he had become addicted to his sweet moans, flush body and tight ass.

Harry flipped him on his back and kissed down his throat, tracing recent bites, "So delicious, Draco. Mine. _Mine_."

Draco moaned and wantonly spread his legs as Harry suckled his nipples. He closed his eyes to enjoy the sensations when he felt Harry gently kissed his right hand. He open his hazy eyes to see him look intently down at him, "Mine."

The final declaration was sealed when Draco saw Harry place the Potter bonding ring on his hand. He gasped as his eyes darken in pleasure. With that simple act, Draco had become a Potter, the true Mistress of all the Potter holdings. That thought made him purr in delight.

"You like gorgeous?" Harry asked, softly kissing his hand and fingers reverently.

"Yesss. I love it." The purr in his voice made Harry harden and he passionately kissed Draco before slipping inside him and pounding into him. For his part, Draco encouraged each thrust and kissed back just as furiously.

Afterwards, Draco laid in Harry's strong arms and allowed himself a smirk. His plan had finally worked after seven years! Seven years that he allowed Harry to see him vulnerable and it had all started with his shy, demure smile.

As Harry grew older, he got bolder. He followed him into the prefect's bathroom during their fourth year and waited until he was done before taking a bath himself. He had inwardly smirked when he heard Harry come to his body. He was not unaware of his nightly visits to his room at the dorms or at the manor. In fact, he encouraged him by allowing him to touch him and by letting him see his bum. But when Harry did not make a move on him, Draco entrapped the blond muggle.

Humph, he hated going that far! His Malfoy pride squirming at the thought as he forced himself to be nice. But, Harry had killed him (there were enough muggles in the world anyways, so one less muggle hardly mattered!) But that didn't change the fact that Harry killed for _him_. And he had looked so hot, it made him inwardly moan. He wanted nothing more than to have Harry in him.

Harry Potter, the scrawny boy had grown into a man that made him ache between his legs. And now, he was _his_. He no longer had to mingle with muggles on that blasted beach where he had to fend off lechers and worry over his fair skin from marring freckles and sunburns!

He looked at his right hand and smiled. Draco Malfoy-Potter, he liked that. He was married to the most powerful wizard in the world that would defeat Voldemort and bend that muggle-loving fool to his will. And his father thought that Voldemort was where the power laid! He thanked his lucky stars that his mother was weak to the Imperious Curse and thanks to an oblivate charm, she would never know that it was him that led her to beg Harry to hide him. And here he was in the arms of the Boy-Who-Lived!

But underneath it all, Draco loved him. He was not a slut that would open his legs for wealth and power. He genuinely liked Harry beyond his title. But, even that love would not stop him from crushing Weasel and his brood nor would it stop him from getting rid of the Mudblood. Harry was his and no one else's!

Malfoys didn't share and within a few years, he would be pregnant with the Potter heir and no one would separate them or they would face the consequences. Like the Weaslette, who he prevented Harry from saving their second year when he got "ill", which made Harry worry himself into a ball of anxiety that he forgot about his friends and the Chamber of Secret. Like he cared about the Weasleys, but he needed to make sure that bitch would not live to _try_ to take Harry away from him. Draco knew their kind. Knew that they would try to entrap Harry into marrying that red-headed wrench because Weasel was his best mate. As if. Harry was his mind, body and bloody soul. And as the arms around him tighten, Draco smiled.

A/N: Loved how Draco turned out. I am going to try to update, but I hit a writer's block that hopefully I will overcome now that the juices are flowing thanks to this one-shot. Thanks for waiting and please review!


	12. Goodbye to Love

Goodbye to Love:

Draco stood still, his mind blank. He supposed that he should be crying and screaming, damning the name of Harry Potter, but he wasn't. He was still and numb. The only thing he could do was look at the window and wonder why. He sighed and looked away and began to pack. There was nothing for him here anymore; Har-Potter had ruined their relationship. Six years lost already thanks to his actions.

He looked around the room and began to take his clothes and personal belongings. Nothing else mattered. As far as he knew, they were over. No pleading and "I am sorry" would change his mind; Harry had made his mind after all when he decided to not keep his cock in his pants. Draco felt his eyes water at the thought, but he held himself back and set their bed aflame. He never would use it again anyways.

A house elf popped in, "Dinner's ready. Can Speccy get Master Potter anything else?" Draco just looked at her numbly and shook his head.

He stood there and felt his shoulders hunch over. Master Potter. Draco Malfoy-Potter. He would no longer be a Potter, but as he closed his eyes and remembered Harry pounding into the tan body of his slut of a secretary, he found that he didn't care. He was a Malfoy, even if his father had betrayed what that meant. He was a Black as well. He would not make the same mistakes that his mother made and stay by a man that betrayed not only her, but what they stood for as well. She had stayed until his death, but Draco refused to be the submissive wife that would look away from his husband's dalliances as he smiled and pretended that they had a perfect, happy family.

He refused.

He was a Malfoy and a Black; he would move on with his head held up high and his dignity intact. Harry had destroyed their marriage not him. He had nothing to feel guilt or remorse over, so he left.

"Draco opened the fucking door! I have given you enough time to moon over that prick. Open this fucking door already!" Pansy's screeching made him huff.

A week ago he had come to her flat in London with one suitcase and red eyes. He had not said a word, but she had wrapped her arms around him and had known. Hearing her rave and threaten to castrate Har-Potter had finally broke his wall of numbness. He had cried and yelled and cursed him and had ignored every letter begging him to come back. Hell, he didn't even read them. Pansy did before she set them on fire with a smirk on her lips.

The door opened and Pansy came through, her face red and a frown on her face, "Draco-."

She took in his dishevel appearance, puffy eyes and the mountain of tissues and felt her rage disappear. Her voice softened and she moved to hug him. Draco let her, before crying again.

"Gods, Pansy, I hate him! I HATE HIM! I was fucking there for him as he struggled to fight against fucking Voldemort. I was there for him always. And he goes and fucks someone else!" The anger overwhelmed his sadness and Pansy just listened.

"SIX YEARS! SIX YEARS SINCE OUR FOURTH YEAR WHEN HIS OWN BEST FRIENDS LEFT HIM! I WAS FUCKING THERE!" Draco got off the bed and threw a vase against the wall. It shattered and Draco fell to the floor as well, shattered by his husband and sobbed.

Pansy let him and levitated him to his bed when he finally fell asleep. She sighed, knowing the same cycle would repeat itself tomorrow. She had seen Potter today and he looked like a mess, not that she cared. The bastard deserved that and more.

The country had been set ablaze with the news of their separation and gossip followed him constantly as the papers wondered over Draco's location. He had fired his secretary and had slapped her across the face outside the Auror's offices. Pansy had been shocked as well as everyone else before he leaned in and whispered into her ear. The woman had paled and left, well not before Pansy had caught up to her and beat the shit out of her and used some handy spelled to prevent her from speaking the truth about the whole affair. It had not been for Potter's benefit. As far as she was concerned he could burn in hell, but for Draco. He didn't need the extra stress and dirty details about the affair.

After she left the corridor, she had walked up to him. Potter's eyes had lighten up and his mouth opened before she had slapped him. He had looked surprise and guilt radiated off him, but Pansy had felt nothing, but contempt. He should feel guilty, hell he should have stayed faithful in the first place and that thought had caused her to slap him again as she kneeled him on the groin and walked away, whispers following her.

Now as she looked at the small, vulnerable frame of her best friend she swore to herself that she would do everything to keep that scrum away from Draco. She would help him get over him and love again.

"Oh, Harry, accio salve. This might help with the swelling." Hermione's caring words fell to numb ears. He sat there, eyes simmering with unshed tears, ignoring Hermione's rant on Pansy. He knew he deserved it; hell, he earned this and more.

"Don't worry, this just a couples' spat. In no time will Draco be back in your arms." Harry snorted and shook his head. He doubted it.

"So, what happened Harry? I highly doubt Pansy would attack you over some petty issue and you wouldn't fire and slap your secretary over nothing as well." Hermione stopped and stared at her husband, disbelief written over her face. She opened her mouth to retort, but was silenced by Ron's glare.

Harry too looked at his best friend's cold tone and blank face and knew that he knew as well. He had been there after all and had briefly dated Pansy to know that she would never do something like this without a reason.

Hermione looked between them, nervously and wisely said nothing. Harry opened his mouth to explain, pleading to Ron to help him, but he said nothing, his eyes growing cold. He closed his eyes and knew that Ron wanted him to admit what he had done. Regardless of his temper, Ron was an honorable man underneath it all and hated him for not being the person he thought he was.

"I cheated on him."

The words hung in the silent house. Hermione looked at Harry with shock as Harry looked at Ron, who sneered at him and walked away.

A month later Draco could now function and move away from his bed without breaking down and crying and damning the name of Harry Potter. He still felt the hurt in his chest, the pain that seemed to loom at the corner of his mind, but it was dull compared to the first night.

He sat on a chair and looked out the window and wondered when and if the pain would leave him, if the images would stop haunting his dreams. There were days that he wanted this all to be a nightmare, to have_ him_ return from his office with a smile on his lips as he kissed him soundly and whispered that he loved him. But as soon as those thoughts formed in his mind, they would take a vicious turn and he would wonder if it had all been a lie. If _he _had returned to him after he fucked her, kissing her lips and wondered if he whispered the same words into her ear.

And that more than anything destroyed his faith in their love.

Draco sighed and watched as Hedwig neared the window. She spied him and cooed at him, nipping his finger affectionately.

She looked at him with her wide, amber eyes and smiled, "I am sorry girl, but I am not going back. Take that letter back and don't ever come back here again."

The white owl trilled sadly and she nudged his hand, but Draco shook his head and petted her before sending her on her way. A moment later the daily newspaper arrived, but he ignored it. He had no desire to know what the wizarding world thought about their failed marriage. Some would no doubt blame him and gloat that their relationship was doomed to fail and Draco had no desire to read that in print. Their perfect Savior would never be at fault and he would shoulder the blame, which was a burden he didn't desire to carry.

"Hello, Pansy."

His greeting made her smile and she dusted herself off and stepped out of the floo, "What now Draco?"

He smiled at her question, knowing that after being with each other for so long, she understood him, "Now, I'll heal and move on."

After his omission to Ron, he had not approached him ever since. He no longer talked to him and would not look at him. He would only walk away without a word, his blue eyes cold when they came into brief contact at the ministry. They acted more like strangers than close friends.

"I am sorry Harry, but he's really upset. He won't listen to me. He just wants nothing to do with you for now." Hermione's gentle words did nothing and made him feel worse. Harry knew that she too was disappointed in him, but she was trying to be supportive.

He sighed, knowing that this was his fault. In such a short time he had lost the love of his life and his best friend thanks to his foolishness. The entire Weasley family had know and they too said nothing. Ginny merely looked at him and shook her head before slapping him.

As for his affair, he kept those details to himself. Only Draco had the right to know and although he was ready to beg and spend the rest of his life atoning for his sin, a small part of him, his Slytherin side, knew that he had lost Draco forever. And this was confirmed when he received divorce papers two days later after Hedwig's returned letter.

"I just want to see him, please. Let me talk to him Parkinson, please." After spending a small fortune in bribes to get her address, Harry stood in the rain trying to talk to Draco. Pansy was not amused. Her hexes and threats did nothing and she was seconds away from stunning him and oblivating him.

"Let him in Pansy." Draco's soft voice made Harry's heart burst with happiness and love. Pansy threw a disgusted glance at him before hitting him in the stomach.

"Use your time wisely Potter, but don't you dare hurt him." The vicious words made Harry feel shame. He had hurt Draco enough and wasn't about to hurt him again.

He rubbed his stomach and walked into her flat and saw Draco sitting near the window. The moonlight made his blond hair shine and his white skin glow and Harry berated himself for ever hurting such a lovely creature, who had once been his.

They said nothing for a few moments as they stared at each other. Guilt ate away at Harry as she saw how thin Draco had become as well as how tired and sad he appeared to be. He had been the cause and he again wondered why.

Draco was wondering the same thing as well. Harry looked like a mess, but even though he felt sadness and the desire to be in his arms, anger overshadowed those emotions.

"Why?"

Harry closed his eyes and cleared his throat. Such a simple question and yet it was the toughest one to answer. He himself was not absolutely sure, but Draco deserved the truth.

"I am not sure."

Draco snorted and bitterly smiled at him, "After so long and such a desire to see me, you're going to drown me in those pathetic excuses of "I don't know", "It just happened", "I tried to stop" and "I love you and I am sorry". Please, Potter, I deserved more than those weak and feeble words."

Harry flinched at the callous words and the use of his last name and he dropped to his knees, "I am sorry, so sorry. I know that it is not enough and I have no excuse, but I love you. She was nothing. I fucked her, but made love to you. Draco, please come back to me, please."

Tears ran down his face, but Draco remained stoic, "No. I stood by you as the world called you a liar and a deranged attention seeker. I helped you, was loyal to you and married you as we planned a future with children. You vowed to love me, cherish me and be faithful to me. So how many were there? How many people did you fuck and later returned to me to "make love to me"? For how long had you lied to my face?"

Draco stood up and yelled at him, "I LOVED YOU SO MUCH. I BETRAYED MY FAMILY. I HELPED YOU IN THIS WAR BY SPYING ON MY OWN FATHER. MY MOTHER DIED TO PROTECT OUR LOVE AND YOU THROW IT AWAY FOR WHAT? A FUCK WITH A SLUT THAT EASILY OPENED HER LEGS TO A MARRIED MAN?"

Sobs escaped his throat as he watched Harry cry and whisper over and over "I am sorry". But it was not enough. It would never be enough, just as their love was not enough for Harry. Draco closed his eyes and felt their future leave them. They had planned so much. They had hoped for children and a happy home filled with love and yet it had been destroyed and Draco knew that he could never forgive him. Never.

"Why?" The anguished tone revealed his need to know. Maybe it would help him or crush him.

Through his tears, Harry explained. "She was there and would rub herself against me. I knew that I should fire her, but I didn't want any more attention." Harry laughed, "I didn't want to hurt her feelings and instead I hurt you. We both knew that I was married, that I loved you, but she didn't believe that I was gay and our affair began."

Draco looked at him and walked towards him. He cradled his head in his small hands and only when he leaned into his warmth, did he slapped him. Over and over he hit him and never once did Harry try to defend himself.

Draco stepped away from him and looked at him numbly, "Congratulations, you're not gay. After all, you can fuck a woman without any problems. So how long did this go on? Were you ever going to end it or continue it behind my back as we started a family?"

Harry said nothing, but kneeled on the floor feeling blood drip down his face.

"ANSWER ME DAMMIT!"

Harry brokenly looked at him, 'One year."

Draco's throat closed up and he felt his heart shatter even more. They looked at each, both broken and Draco looked away. He pushed down his heartbreak and punched him.

"This marriage is over. It's been over for over a year. You will sign those papers and keep the hell away from me. I didn't care what you do with your life or who you share it, we are over. You have no one to thank, but yourself. Know this Harry Potter, I will never forgive you. Now, get out. I want those papers by tomorrow. There is nothing you can say or do that will make me change my mind."

The cold, factual words made Harry cry harder, but he stayed silent and watched his Draco, his beautiful Draco, throw his wedding band into the fire and walk away into his bedroom without a second glance in his direction. As the door closed, Harry knew he had lost him forever.

A year later as they enjoyed a summer meal on the deck of his cottage in Romania, Pansy teasingly asked Draco about his love life.

"No, Pansy. I am not ready to date yet." Draco responded seriously. It had been over a year since he felt England and he had never looked back. He has sent a letter to the Weasleys, explaining that he could not stay and needed time away to find himself. They had become his family after his mother's death towards the end of the war and they deserved some explanation. As for Ginny and Ron, he had sent them a separate letter. Against all odds, he had gotten along with the red head easier than he did his wife, but even though they kept in touch both knew that their relationship was strained at the moment thanks to Harry. Ginny, on the other hand, had remained a close friend.

Even though they tried to keep the cause of the divorce secret, it had made headlines a month later. Draco didn't even bother and blocked all mail, expect for a few, and kept to himself. The end of his marriage had been hard and even now he still needed time.

"Maybe we should go out to a club. Draco, you're young, maybe a fling will help." Pansy suggested, although she knew he would not accept.

Draco smiled at her and shook his head, "Not yet. Or ever. I need to heal myself and nurse my brushed ego and pride. Having one night stands will not do that. The one person in the world that should have respected me didn't. Thanks to that, I need to respect myself and hooking up with nameless men will not do that or aid me, but hold me back."

He sighed and continued, "I was not enough. He cared more for a stranger's feelings and pride then me. He slept with her for over a year and until he was caught then he was sorry. For over a year, Pansy. All throughout our relationship I was what he needed. Never once did I truly focus on myself. He wanted to be a hero, so I stayed behind and supported him. He wanted to become an Auror, so I stayed home and waited for him to come home. I graduated, ready to be his faithful spouse and never looked after myself. His life became my identity and now that it's over, I am lost on what to do, Pans. I am lost. I feel like a stranger in my own body."

He put his fork down, "We were together since we were fourteen! He became my everything, he was once everything. I experienced everything by his side. Hopping into a different bed every night will do nothing. I am not like him. I am not a cheap slut like the one he cheated on me with. I need to find myself first before I begin another relationship. I can never let another man have so much control over me like bloody Harry Potter did."

Pansy listened throughout his entire speech and caressed his hand, "So did it, Draco. Travel around the world. Try your hand in Potions, maybe teach at a school like you once wanted or became a writer. You're twenty one, hon, living like a hermit won't help." Draco nodded his head thoughtfully, knowing she was right.

"So since living here, I heard that you sometimes spend time with a certain dragon tamer." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and Draco laughed.

"That's never, ever going to happen. Charlie is a Weasley and regardless of our divorce, Harry is their surrogate son. He will always be there even if Ginny never talks to him again or how strained his friendship with Ron becomes. I can never with Charlie in such circumstances. It would create drama and grief to all of those involved."

Pansy nodded her head, "Glad to know that you have it figured out. I was worried an attachment would form. I just needed to get you to say it loud and acknowledge it."

Draco just smiled at head and gratefully kissed her cheek as they planned their trip away from the continent. As they finalized their plans, Draco truly realized that the end to his marriage did not mean the end to life. He was not healed, far from it and he still feared being in a relationship and being hurt; hell, he felt insecure over his body and appearance, but with time he hoped he would be able to love again.

-Five Years Later-

Harry stood outside with the rest of the Hogwarts staff as they waited for the arrival of the last school competing in the Tri-ward Tournament. Even though, it had ended badly more than a decade ago, the international community had agreed that it was time for another chance. After the defeat of Voldemort, Britain had managed to pick itself up and after the failure of his marriage, Harry drowned himself in work and passed the laws that helped the country regain its prestige.

Even though years had passed, Harry still loved Draco with the same passion and intensity as he did when they were fourteen, although he doubted anyone bar Hermione would believe that. After he had closed the door, he had stayed on the floor, crying until Hermione took him home. She and Molly had wiped the blood off his face, but he refused to left them heal him. He deserved it after all.

In any other circumstance, he would have denied Draco's request to sign the divorce papers and let him go, but after staying in their old bedroom with the bed still burned, his things gone along with the taunting pictures of their life together, he had given in. Harry loved Draco, always had and always would, but he had hurt him. Damaged him and broken him and knew that he would never forgive him. So he signed and sent the papers before he changed his mind and tried to kidnap him.

Hermione stayed by him and would whisper gently that maybe one day, if it was meant to be, they would meet again. And maybe then, they could make it work. As for Ron, their relationship slowly mended, but it had changed. He had cared for Draco deeply. Once, Harry had believed that Ron had at one time loved him, but he seemed to love Hermione. On the other hand, four years had passed before Ginny would speak a word to him. Harry knew that like her brother, she was in close contact with Draco more than the yearly cards he would send the Weasleys. They were his family as well, regardless of everything.

For a long time, he had not been able to look at them until Molly and Arthur had come by his house and made him see reason. At the time, he had still lived in the house that he once share with Draco and they had helped him seek help before he drank himself to death or at least before an addiction was formed.

He had moved away from that house, but he had not repaired the master bedroom nor had he sold it. A month afterwards, the media found out and his reputation, although not as bright as before, was still intact due to his status as the savior. Not that it mattered; he quit his job, no longer able to stay in the place where it all began.

In an effort to find himself, Harry had come back to Hogwarts and taught DADA, although he would help teach Potions to the lower years when the current professor was unable to. Snape would no doubt be turning in his grave and hating him for hurting his favorite student. At times as he moved around the dungeon, he could feel his presence and knew that if he were alive, he would curse him, glare at him, his words making him feel like scum, "Albus was right: you are nothing like your father. At least he stayed faithful to his wife. He had loved her and even laid down his life to protect her. On the other hand, you could not keep your trousers on."

Harry sighed. He had never imagined himself like this. Not that he didn't like teaching; he did, even more so than being an Auror, but he had always seen himself with Draco. Hell, he was the reason he taught Potions. It was a way to feel closer to him. He chuckled at that thought. He truly was pathetic, penning away for the love he had destroyed.

"Ah, it seems Durmstung has arrived." Minerva stated as they saw the water from the lake began to shake and move, revealing their ship.

They saw the ship near the shore and a flank extend out to allow the occupants to come out. They waited as the headmaster came out and Harry felt surprised to see Victor Krum emerge as he led the students out. He knew that he had quit professional Quidditch years ago before traveling and settling down in the Baltics.

"Headmistress, thank-you for haffing us." Although his accent was not as pronounced as it was before, it was still present. His English had improved; Harry smiled to himself, remembering his fourth year.

"I am surprised to see you as a headmaster, Mr. Krum. I always assumed that you would die playing Quidditch." Minerva commented lightly as he smiled down at her.

"Maybe vonce that vas true, but after meeting my husband I realized that I vanted to do more vith my life." Krum answered, his eyes lightening when he mentioned his husband, "He is here vith me today, along vith our child, but traveling has upsetted him. He is vith child again." He added when he saw the curiosity in the old headmistress' face.

"Congratulations." She offered and made small talk while his spouse arrived.

"Papa!" The loud call made them all turned and Harry felt his heart stop as he saw Pansy Parkinson walk towards them with a toddler in her arms. A blond toddler, whose dark eyes similar to Krum left no doubts to his parentage. Harry closed his eyes and tried to will away the truth, wanting another explanation than the obvious.

He felt Neville look at him and grasped his shoulder.

"Miss. Parkinson!" The headmistress exclaimed in surprise.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall. Fortunately, I am no longer Miss. Parkinson, but Mrs. Krum, the wife of one of Victor's ex-teammates and cousin." She added when she sensed their confusion and turned to look at Victor, "He's fine. A little green, but he should be here soon."

Krum looked worried and looked behind him and Harry saw him smiled when he began to approach the figure outside his view.

"I am fine, Victor. Sailing while three months pregnant was a horrible idea. Now, let's meet the headmistress and get inside. No doubt, our students are anxious to see Hogwarts from the inside as well as the rest of the other schools."

Harry felt like crying when he heard the familiar soft voice and Neville's grip grew stronger. He saw Minerva turned to look at him and give him a comforting smile before Draco Malfoy, now Krum came to view. Although, he was a little pale, he looked healthy and glowed. He was even more beautiful now than he was before and Harry spied a small rounded belly underneath his thick, fur robes.

"Mama!" Harry heard the toddler yell and he saw Draco coo at him before kissing his blond head.

"Sorry for making all of you wait," He smiled at them all, even Harry when he eyes passed by him.

"Mr. Mal-Krum, it has been so long! You look wonderful!" Draco blushed and Harry felt his love for him flare along with lust. "How long have you been married?"

"Four years, Headmistress and thank-you for the praise as sometimes I feel like a bloated ball, but I couldn't be any happier." His smiled and words made his heart break and he felt Pansy's eyes on him, but instead of finding vindictive pleasure in them, she saw sympathy and pity. Harry looked away.

He couldn't help, but feel betrayed. He knew that Ginny had known as she had begun to interact four years ago as well.

As they made the introductions, Harry zoned out and tried to keep himself from breaking down. When he was introduced, he saw the warning in Krum's eyes and Draco's blank gaze. But all he could see was Draco, his Draco married with a child. The words repeated in his head and he hated himself with the same intensity as he hated himself years ago when Draco had walked away from him.

As they walked towards the school, Harry wanted to escape from the pitying stares, especially from Neville and Minerva, who both knew that he still loved Draco and hated himself for the mistake he made years ago. The mistake that led to his divorce and Draco's marriage to another man. And although he could see him happy, he hated Krum. Detested him because he had touched Draco, had made love to him and made him pregnant. As irrational as it was, Harry hated their children as well. Hated them for not being his, instead they were a reminder of what he had thrown away.

He opted to not go to dinner and went to his chambers. He couldn't do it. He couldn't sit there and watch as Krum sat close to Draco and caress his belly or grace him with other gentle touches. Instead, Harry sat in his bed and looked at their pictures of them over the years, of them happy at their engagement party and at their wedding and honeymoon. Harry looked at them all, especially of Draco and caressed his face and cried. And when Hermione arrived an hour later after being alerted by Neville, he was still crying.

"Are you sure?" The displeased voice of his husband made Draco pause and he leaned over and kissed him lightly.

"Yes, I need closure and he needs to let go. Even after all this time, he still loves me and I am not cruel enough to make his life hell. He needs to let go. That's why I decided to come back. We both need to move on. I love you, Victor. You not him."

That made Victor smile and he sighed and nodded. As he watched Draco move out their room, he could not help, but feel insecure. Everyone had known about the now infamous Malfoy-Potter split. Their courtship, love and marriage had made headlines, but their divorce had overshadowed their earlier years. He himself had been shocked that Harry Potter had been capable of such a thing, especially since Draco was such an attractive person, but he had. And he couldn't help, but thank him for his foolishness and stupidity. He, Victor, not Potter had Draco in his arms. He was the mother of their children and loved him. Him, who would never betray him or hurt him and break him like he had done.

They had met after he had left his Quidditch team. At first, Draco had been vulnerable and scared, unsure of how to proceed. But he had been patient and had waited for him to realize that he loved him. He waited as he tried to earn his mastery in Potions and followed him to teach until he had finally given in and the night that he finally made him his left him with no doubts that Draco was what he wanted for the rest of his life.

But regardless of that, Victor knew that they all needed this. Draco needed closure, Potter needed to move and live with his mistake, while he needed to know that they were truly over. A first love, such as theirs, was unforgettable after all.

Hermione held Harry as he cried for a love that truly was gone. She sighed and ran her hands through his hair as he stared at pictures that could never be. The door to their room opened and she saw Draco, pregnant move into the room. Although she was surprised in seeing in such a state, she moved away from Harry and left them alone. As she passed him by, she could not blame him for moving on and finding love elsewhere, even if she thought that they would one day come back together again. Hermione remembered her advice from years ago and could not help but think that it never was meant to be after all.

Draco found himself staring into the devastated green eyes of his former husband. He felt unsure on what to say and found that he felt no guilt over seeing his face with tears or that after all this time, he felt a shadow of love in his heart for him. He had loved him with all his being years ago and would always feel love for him, his was his first everything and their love had been strengthen by the trials they had faced, although it could not withstand betrayal. A love like theirs was hard to forget and Draco would never do such a thing.

He walked towards and wiped the tears of his face and kissed his now faded scar, "I loved you once Harry. Even now I care for you, but let me go. Move on and be happy, there's nothing for us now."

Green eyes looked at him as his face leaned towards his touch, "Love you so much, so much. I am sorry, so sorry." He whispered as a fresh wave of tears went through him.

"I know, Harry, I know, but it is too late. Just know that I once loved you and that you will always hold a part of my heart."

His gentle words made Harry's heart swell with both love and betrayal and he wondered if Draco had once felt this unbearable pain of conflicting emotions.

"Do you love him?" He feared the answer, but needed to know.

"Yes, I love Victor very much. He healed me, put me back together and gave me hope. And before you ask, it would be unfair to compare the love I felt for you to what I feel now. It would be unfair to you both. I loved you, Harry. I will never forget you as no one can truly ever forget their first love, but the Draco you knew is different from the person I am today. The person I am loves Victor Krum while the boy I once was loves you, but I am no longer that person."

Harry laid his head on his lap and inhaled his familiar scent, "I hoped that one day you would come back to me and that we would be happy again."

Draco sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "That never would have happened Harry. Time might have mellowed me out and I might no longer feel the same anger and hurt I felt towards you, but I never would have forgiven you. You broke me, Harry, you broke me and he saved me."

He closed his eyes in regret for a future that he had lost and they said nothing for several moments until he spoke again, "I once believed that if a spell existed to show soul mates, I would have seen you and no one else. That you and I were meant to be and maybe we were once, but now," he got up from his lap and gently kissed him, "be happy, Draco, be happy."

With that he left and the next day sent his resignation.

It would take Harry years to finally let Draco go, ten years before he learned to live with himself although forgiveness would take longer. He had left Britain and never once had looked back. As he watched the sea, Harry knew that Draco had been right, no one ever forgot their first love, especially a love like theirs.

Before he had married again, he had repaired the master bedroom and sold the house. Their old pictures that he had kept, he had burned, all except for one, which he hoarded away. There was no doubt in his mind that he loved his current husband, but deep in his heart, he loved Draco. Always had and always would.

Harry had been naïve once and had believed that magic could create spell to show true love, but that would have been impossible. Human beings were complex and even if a pair would meant to be, it did not mean they would be. He and Draco were perfect examples of that. As he spied the raven heads of his children, he could not help but smile. He had lived and let go and maybe one day, he would forgive himself.

* * *

A/N: Hoped you like. I now know why it is so hard to write tragedy (without a death) as I wanted them to be together even when I felt that Draco deserved to move on. This was so hard! Even if I always wanted to write a Harry/Draco cheating story that did not have Harry as the victim. But, I hoped you enjoyed. I will try to update, but I have had a hard time writing that I feel unsure on how to proceed even if I have an idea on what to write, but know that I am trying to update. Again thanks for the support and please review!

P.S. To those that have placed request, know that I have not forgotten, but the words that I have in my head are hard to type. Please be patient!


	13. The Fall of Man

**Warning**: age difference between characters; hints of a sexual relationship [Draco 12/13 & Harry 17/18] and some religious undertones. This could be disturbing to some readers. It's not my intention to insult anyone, so precede with caution. You have been warned.

The Fall of Man:

"But of the tree of the knowledge of good and evil, thou shalt not eat of it: for in the day that thou eatest thereof thou shalt surely die."

Harry knew it was wrong. There was never any doubt about that and yet he couldn't help himself. He couldn't stop. And he tried. He really did. He distanced himself and fucked other people, but the moment those grey eyes looked at him, Harry gave in. He didn't dare to hurt him, he couldn't bear to see those eyes in pain.

I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you.

Those words repeated themselves in his head every time he saw him, especially when he would smile at him. No one, not even his own family received such a sweet, bright smile. It was _his_. Solely his. Oh, how he longed to have him in his arms! To kiss his plump lips and introduce his small, sinfully body to adult pleasures!

And that was what Draco Malfoy was: sin incarnated because boys, especially young boys like him should not be so tempting.

Boys shouldn't have such white, creamy skin.

Boys shouldn't blush so prettily, turning their smooth cheeks such an alluring pink.

Boys shouldn't have such thick, dark lashes that contrasted beautifully with their fair coloring and showcased their big, grey eyes.

Boys shouldn't have such light blond hair that was silky to the touch and smelled of pure vanilla.

No.

No, boys shouldn't be anything like Draco Malfoy, who had such white thighs.

Since they shared a room, Harry always spied those slender legs spread open as if offering himself to him. Harry tried so hard not to give in and claim him.

Oh, he tried, but it was hard, so hard when Draco, his Draco would sweetly asked to sleep in his bed after a nightmare or a thunderstorm. And Harry couldn't say no, after all how could you say no to an angel?

Especially when it was an angel that you wanted to defile, that you wanted to soil? Harry just couldn't stop his hand from caressing his skin, lingering on his wide hips. For no male should have such wide hips, giving his slender body a feminine form. No, boys shouldn't have such a perky, round ass that fit perfectly in Harry's large hands. Nor should they have such rosy nipples that enticed him to suck on them.

How many times did Harry look away from the young blond when he changed?

How many times did he sneak into the bathroom to watch him take a shower?

No, boys shouldn't be anything like Draco!

But, Draco was! He had all the qualities that ensnared Harry and turned him into monster that dreamed of bedding him, of dominating him.

Mine! He would scream when he would hug him and inhale his soft, gentle sent.

Mine! All mine. Just mine!

And Harry knew in that moment that he would give the world for Draco. He would do anything, everything for him, including damning his own soul and everyone else's' if it meant he could have him. For boys shouldn't be so sinfully beautiful, but Draco was and Harry stopped trying to be good. He stopped resisting and gave into temptation.

So, Harry fell from grace and the Light cried, they screamed when they found out the truth, but it was too late. Too late for any form of redemption, for salvation. Harry was damned and he had damned the entire wizarding world with him as well.

Blood coated the streets, deaths numbered in the thousands per week, many cried out for their savior, but their savior would never come, would never again save them. For Harry had claimed his angel; he had tasted the ripe, forbidden fruit and he had enjoyed it. It had taken just a taste and Harry became hopelessly addicted and the whole world paid for his sin.

"Therefore, just as sin entered the world through one man, and death through sin, and in this way death came to all men, because all sinned."

* * *

A/N: Hope that you liked this! This is not how I imagined it would end, but I feel like the ending fits. I might do a sequel and if I do, I will go into their relationship in more detail. Sorry for the long absence, but my computer stopped working, which killed my writing mood, but I am back and hopefully I will update soon. Again thanks for the support and please review!


	14. The Weaslette's Happily Ever After

Warnings: Ginny centric, but please read. You won't be disappointed. A **very** Dark fic.

The Weaslette's Happily Ever After :

"_If you love someone, let them go. If they return to you,__  
__it was meant to be. If they don't, their love was never__  
__yours to begin with__."_

Contrary to popular belief, Ginny Weasley was not a slut. In fact, in her whole life she had only dated three boys at Hogwarts and it was thanks to Hermione's advice that she spread rumors about herself and her experience in love. She might have gone out with Neville Longbottom to the Triwizard Ball when she was thirteen, but she made it perfectly clear that it was not a date. Not that Neville had believed otherwise, he was a late bloomer and she was the sister of one of his roommates: she was clearly off limits.

One year later, Ginny shared her first date and kiss with Zacharias Smith and although he could be a right twat, he was in fact a very sweet person. He could have been her first love had her heart not already belonged to Harry Potter.

The moment she had met him had been nothing, but a cliché. One look into his green eyes and her ten year old heart had fallen for the boy hero, for the Boy-Who-Lived, a myth she had adored since she could speak. But, Harry had not really looked at her; his gaze had passed her by without a care in the world. In his eyes, she was a child, nothing more until her brother became his best friend then she was Ron's little sister, but other than that, Harry cared little for her. Yes, he might have saved her, but it wasn't because he cared about her, Ron did.

Harry, the boy for her dreams, didn't see her and she spent years with her heart broken, rejection stamped across her forehead. All she wanted was to have him, to have his heart.

Looking back, Ginny knew that she never loved _him_, but the image the wizarding world created of him, but that knowledge cannot change her past. It cannot erase what she has done or purify her soul. She had been such a fool back then. No, she was still a fool even now.

Zacharias Smith had loved her, but she had pushed him away until he let her go, knowing that her heart belonged to another. It was one of the reasons he was so unfriendly and unapproachable during the D.A. meetings.

Next, she had dated Michael Corner. That relationship hadn't lasted very long. All he wanted was to have his hand up her skirt, so she kicked him to the curb. The last thing she heard about him was his relationship with Cho Chang after a Quidditch game. She could've kissed him and allowed him to grope her after she heard that tidbit of gossip. Now, Chang would not have a chance to steal Harry from her.

Yes, she was fool. A pathetic, naïve fool, especially when she took Hermione's advice and dated Dean Thomas. He was another boy that could have been good for her. Dean might've not been Zacharias with his gentleman manners and demeanor, but he was a great guy. He cared about her, never pushed her and even put up with her bitch fits. And Ginny could understand why people called her a whore, a slut. She had used Dean in order to get Harry's attention. She had used his feelings and emotions and spat at them once she got what she wanted. Harry had finally noticed her!

But, it wasn't what she imagined it would be like. She was the one that initiated their kisses, the affectionate one in their relationship, if she could call it that. Ginny might have not been a genius like Hermione, but she knew. She knew then what the brightest witch of her age didn't even see, what she made herself forgot. Harry Potter didn't love her, he didn't even _like_ her. She was still his best mate's little sister, the girl that spent her whole life having a crush on him; the girl that sent him a foolish valentine's card via a dwarf/cupid monstrosity. But, Ginny ignored it.

If Harry tried to distanced himself from her, she held on even tighter. If he snapped at her, she wiped the tears away. Maybe she should have stopped then. She should've walked away like Zacharias had done and let him go. After all, if you love someone, what better way to show them then by letting them go to find happiness elsewhere? But Ginny was too selfish. She closed her eyes instead.

She turned the other way even when she knew that Harry loved another, that he kissed another what a passion that he would never show her. He loved _him_. He loved Draco Malfoy more than he would ever love her. Ginny was his best mate's sister, the girl that the world was pressuring him to be with: Harry Potter, the Savior and Ginny Weasley, the Light witch, the second coming of the great Gryffindor Golden couple, the rebirth of Lily and James Potter. It was perfect!

And yet it wasn't.

Ginny should have known then that the deceased are better left dead. They had no business among the living. The world's vision of perfection was their damnation for their Savior didn't want to be a copy of his father nor did he want a cheap imitation of his mother.

No, what Harry wanted was the imperfection that was Draco Malfoy, the boy, the beautiful boy that saw beyond his title and saw the scared and fucked up person that he was. Only he saw the malnourished boy in oversize clothing. And he loved him for his foolish bravery, for his crooked smile and nerdy glasses. Draco Malfoy didn't want the Savior, he wanted the boy. And Ginny should have let him have it. She should have stepped aside. She knows that now, but then all she felt was humiliation that a Malfoy had what she never would: Harry Potter's heart.

Yes, Ginny looked away from the heated gazes, she excused his absences and resigned herself to half-hearted, forced gestures. She was the third wheel that never should have been, but it was enough. She loved Harry enough for two people and could make do without his heart. She could make the relationship work, even if she had to lie and create an elaborate illusion.

From that day on, she and Harry had the perfect relationship even if Harry spent all his time with another and she spent her time dieting, pushing a finger down her throat in an effort to make herself more desirable than Draco Malfoy.

But, she failed.

She failed every time because in Harry's eyes perfection could only be embodied by Draco Malfoy. Oh, Ginny knew. She heard them when they made love, when Harry would whisper about his beauty in awed tones. In those moments, she began to hate herself. She hated how she would never have Malfoy's slender body, his effortless grace, his lily white skin and his unique blond hair. No, all Ginny had was an athletic body, a tom boy stance and common, frizzy hair with freckled skin.

She would never be Draco Malfoy, she could never take his place. Harry didn't have to tell her that, his indifferent gaze implied it, his indulgent grin screamed it.

"_I am with you because Ron is my best friend. Everyone thinks that I love you, no suspects that Draco is the one. This way, he is safe." _

Yes, Harry informed her about her position in his life. She was nothing, but a cover, so his precious Draco would never be hurt. In her darkest moments, she wanted to uncover them, to tell the Death Eaters, but once the anger passed, she knew she could never do that to the man she loved, maybe that was why she continued to ignore her magic that begged her to move on, but it was too late. The resentment had begun to build, so after the defeat of Voldemort when Harry was at his lowest, depressed and weak, wanting nothing more than to see Draco again (who had been declared missing after a meeting with Snape), she gave into her darkest temptations. With the help of his best friends and her family, they forced a wedding upon him.

Harry didn't have the chance to reject her. Or that's what she told herself then, what she tells herself now, but Ginny doesn't want to lie to herself any longer.

Ron and Hermione might have been his best friends, but Ginny knew him better. She had watched for years to know who Harry Potter was or at least the person he pretended to be. That was how she knew that the thing that he wanted more than anything else was to be normal.

And Ginny promised him normal, a normal life where the Boy-Who-Lived and the Defeater of Voldemort could be Just Harry (the words that she once heard Draco, sweet Draco whisper to him when they spent the night together). Words that she used to ensnared him. Words that Draco would later throw in his face after he found about their marriage.

Draco, who screamed at him, at her for his betrayal.

Draco, who threw the Potter engagement ring, the ring Lily Potter had worn, into Harry's sobbing face.

Draco, became the only person that made Harry Potter break. The beautiful boy who refused to forgive even after Harry begged on his knees and promised him the world.

"_What world, Potter? You destroyed it! I waited for you, switched sides for you, for our love. And how do you repay me? By marrying a woman that you claimed you didn't love, that you promised you would leave. But you know what Potter? I refuse to be your secret, the third wheel. She might've promised you normal, but you took the first step and betrayed me. You could have said "no" instead you said "I do". Well congratulations! I wish the best in your marriage."_

In that moment Ginny knew that Ron was wrong. Draco Malfoy wasn't a coward. He was the bravest person she had ever known, a better person that she ever would be. He had refused to be second place; he had fought for love and yet walked away, never willing to hold onto broken promises and illusions like she did. For that was what Ginerva Weasley-Potter's life was like: illusions of a happy and loving marriage.

When Draco Malfoy walked out the door, Ginny didn't feel triumph, she didn't feel like she had won, all she felt was a hollow ache in her heart. And Draco knew it too, for the last thing she saw was pity in his eyes.

As soon as the door closed, she knew then what she had destroyed. She gave into her dark dreams and helped hurt Harry Potter. She was the reason his only love turned away, the reason his beloved's heart would never be his again.

All she had ever wanted was to make Harry hers until that turned into a vendetta to make Harry feel what she felt: to be in love with someone that would never love you. Ginny had gotten her wish.

It was then, she knew her mistake; that she knew that she had never, really loved Harry Potter, but idolized him in the same way the world admired him. But, it was too late. Much too late and the house was filled with sobs that night. Sobs of a girl who finally realized her sin and the anguished screams of a man that lost his light, his reason for existence. That night Harry Potter, the Light Savior was murdered, killed by a misguided girl.

* * *

"Evil is unspectacular and always human

And shares our bed and eats at our own table."

At Hogwarts, Charms and Potions were her weakest subjects and now after Draco Malfoy's departure, she excelled in them. Ginny needed all the pain lessening potions, creams and disinfectants she could get her hands on. She was now better at glamours than Hermione ever hoped to be, for how else would she hide the scars and bruises?

Because after Draco threw back his engagement ring at Harry's face, something inside him broke. He was no longer the boy she knew. If she ever knew him at all. Ginny might have spent years watching Harry, knowing him better than his own best friends, but what she saw was a fake, a façade. The only person that ever knew who Harry Potter truly was, was Draco Malfoy. He had known then what awaited her, he had no better revenge then to leave her in a marriage that would break her, demean her. The three of them knew the truth: only Draco Malfoy held Harry Potter's heart. Only he could break it and once he did, hell was all she would know.

Harry lost himself in pensive memories, drinking his sorrow away until reality slapped him in the face and he remembered. He remembered why he no longer had his angel, his beautiful blond angel and he made sure Ginny knew why.

At first, she had been shocked by the first slap, by the first punch. She had screamed and begged until Harry silenced her. Every week it got worse until she felt like he would kill her. Then, she realized he never would. He might emotionally torture her and beat her, but he wanted her to live and have someone to share his hell with. Happiness would never be his and as sure as hell would never find her. She had created their hell, so she learned to accept it. She gave in and accepted her punishment. Maybe this would resolve her of her sin, so she never told. Her webs of lies and illusions continued:

Harry Potter, the Light Savior and Ginerva Weasley-Potter, the Light witch, were born as the golden couple that attended functions dressed in the best, presenting to the world the perfect fairy tale, the happily ever after that became the envy of many.

Ginny smiled as she concealed her bruises and fixed her broken bones; she laughed even when she wanted to scream. Already the gold band on her right hand weighed her down, chaining her to her personal hell, but she continued smiling and turned the other cheek from Harry's late night excursions. She quietly washed the blood off his clothes, not daring to ask how and why or whose'. She watched as the Potter money was spent in trying to find Draco, who ran, knowing that Harry would never rest until he was found just like he had known about Harry's dark nature that would punished her.

Yes, Ginny Weasley, (_never, never Potter, for only Draco could be worthy of having that name)_ became the perfect doll, the perfect scapegoat _(she felt like she was going crazy, what other reason would there be for her to talk to herself this way?)_.

She allowed Potter (_not Harry, for only Draco's sweet lips can say that name_) to do anything he wanted to her. It wasn't love nor was it devotion or affection, nothing of that sort existed between them, all that held them together was resentment, self-hatred and the need for redemption.

She allowed him to take out his anger and disgust on her skin.

She swallowed the polyjuice potion that contained a strand of Draco's hair_ (Potter had been so happy when he found it four months after That Day and had held the brush with a reverent expression on his face_) and pretended to be him. That seemed to calm him and he would make love to her and afterwards she would cry. Ginny had saved herself for this man, only to have her virginity taken while she pretended to be someone else _(it was the first time he actually touched her! Oh, she wished she was Draco because Harry worshipped him. Not her, never her. He had raved and damned her on their wedding night when he realized what he had done)_.

But, she knew she couldn't protest _(Gods, it was all her fault, all her fault! With Draco, even if it was an illusion Potter became normal, he became alive again; he became the boy that the world admired)_, so she continued to take the potion and after it ran out, took the beating with the grace and dignity of a queen.

Ginny no longer had any illusions on who Harry Potter exactly was. She knew. He would tell her (_things that she will never tell, never, never, for they are terrible, so terrible)_ and made her watch as he tortured innocent muggles, as he experimented on them, trying to find a way to bring Draco back. _It was all for Draco, only Draco, only he existed. _

And she helped him.

After all, she murdered the Boy-Who-Lived with her naïve notions.

* * *

"We can easily forgive a child who is afraid of the dark; but

the real tragedy of life is when men are afraid of it as well."

Many would say that Lord Voldemort was a monster and she would never deny such a statement. And now after his defeat, many want to know why. Was he evil since birth? Can evil be born? Or is evil created? Yes, many speculate, but Ginny thinks that only she and Albus Dumbledore know how monsters are created:

They are created by the best intentions, or better yet by the misjudgments of society.

There's no doubt about that, not when she sees the darkness that has overtaken Potter's weak psyche.

She can say with absolute certainty that Tom Riddle was right: he and Harry Potter are alike. And she is not the only one that thinks so, Dumbledore knows as well. He had seen two Dark Lords rise and could easily spot the symptoms.

But, he was tired just as she was. In one second, he could so easily see what her own blood never would: he saw her dull eyes and helped heal her wounds and sighed as silent tears ran down his worn face. He didn't offer an apology, he didn't give and explanation, but helped her cover up every mysterious death, every questionable disappearance. They lied and protected the man that in another life they would have helped killed.

The world couldn't afford to have another Dark Lord.

That was the lie they told themselves and each other. Not so soon. Not yet.

But deep inside, they knew the truth because although they were two different people, with two very different lives, they were similar in just one way: guilt.

If only she had walked away and allowed Potter and Draco their happily ever after.

If only he had stopped Gelbert before he went on his first rampage.

If only, she had listened to her magic.

If only he had given Tom more positive reinforcement and listened to him.

If only she had never uttered "I do".

If only he had worked harder to find out the truth about Sirius's imprisonment and given Harry all the loved he deserved.

If only they had both given the Slytherins the benefit of the doubt and accepted Harry's love for Draco Malfoy.

Yes, guilt was the reason they lied.

But deep inside they knew who was to blame, who carried the greatest guilt, for she was only a child and he should have known better.

So, they stood back and did nothing and prayed. Prayed that Draco Malfoy would be found and that he would forgive. They would beg, they would do anything, _anything, _to save the soul of the person that had once loved.

But nothing they did was ever enough, just like she was never enough. Harry Potter was too gone in his madness, in his grief that when he found his angel, his beloved ready to marry another, he killed him in one of his fits.

"_If you won't be mine then you won't be anyone else's! __Avada Kedavra__ " _

The aftermath had been terrible when he finally realized what he had done. He had screamed, he had cried, (_such terrible sounds that she will never forget; in that moment Harry Potter was replaced by a demon, such a terrible demon)_ until he was reduced into psychotic laughter.

"_He was mine first! Only mine and even in death he is still mine!" _

Those words made her realize their mistake. By hiding him, by lying and covering up his actions, they had personally doomed the wizarding world. The only person that could keep his sanity was dead, killed by his own hand and Ginny knew then that they were lost. Hope was dead and Dumbledore knew it too. But he was tired just as she was, so all they could do was pray.

And pray they did.

* * *

"The road to hell was paved by good intentions."

If you had asked ten year old Ginny Weasley what she wanted most in the world, she would have easily answered without a doubt in her mind, "Love and a happily ever after." Already her mind conjured images of a green eyed boy in baggy clothing, shyly asking for the entrance to the Hogwarts Express.

In reality, her life vastly differed from her dreams and expectations. What she got at the end was hell. No, happily ever afters were not destined for little Ginerva Molly Weasley. Maybe they were once, but she ruined her chances like she ruined Draco and Harry Potter _(because even if she lived with that cursed ring on her finger, she was never a Potter, no, no Draco, sweet Draco lived and died a Potter)._

Yes, all she wanted was love and a happily ever after. Not that many would believe it. No, Ginny Weasley was a whore, a slut that wanted power and wealth, but now she really wishes those words were true. It was better than murderer, traitor.

Yes, better.

Maybe it was her desperation, her damn guilt and the need to purify herself of her sins that lead her to such lengths. Maybe even after all the rape, torture, death and darkness, she still believed. She still held unto her innocence and naïve notions of justice and fairness. Or maybe she had been driven to the brink.

(_Who would have guessed that Harry Potter, could be so terrible? That he would make a horcux to keep her be his side forever, to suffer. And no, no it wasn't love. It was hate. Misery loves company after all. She had tried to kill herself after he ripped her baby out of her womb and killed her child. But, she wasn't worthy of carrying the Potter heir. No, not her. Only Draco was worthy of that honor, but he was gone, dead. Killed by the man that loved him and she helped him.)_

It had taken almost all the magic in her core and the life of Albus Dumbledore to turn back time, to prevent this bleak future.

_(And no, it was not a heroic death; the Great Albus Dumbledore took the easy way out and left her alone to clean up the mess, but it was her mess in the first place. She was the reason Tom was better alternative than Harry Potter. And no, she is no longer afraid of saying his name because she now knows evil, she is married to it, chained to it and Tom Riddle was not really evil when she knows the horrors the Boy-Who-Lived, the once Light icon was/is capable of.)_

And yet, it seemed that Ginny Weasley had not learned her lesson. And she was still a fool, a pathetic naïve fool to still believe in justice and right and wrong when she had seen otherwise. Life was filled with nothing but poetic justice, so she did succeed in turning back time, but instead of being the only one to retain her memories, Harry followed after her.

But, she didn't realize it until it was too late.

_(Why, why did it always have to be too late?)_

Oh, she knew, knew when the sorting hate called out Slytherin, knew when her brother Ron wrote about the famous Harry Potter in his letters that already loved Draco Malfoy, even if no one else would see it that way, after all how can an eleven year old love?

And Ginny cried.

She cried and cried and begged to be forgiven for her sin.

_(Yes, I should have let him go! I know that now, but please allow me to make amends! Please!) _

But even though Ginny Weasley could never make amends, Harry Potter did.

He helped Lord Voldemort raise and in return he asked for one thing, just one,

"Draco Malfoy."

_(His green eyes had glowed and although he was eleven he made a shiver of apprehension go up the feared Lord Voldemort's back when he saw those eyes shine with obsession for the small, pretty blond) _

Yes, Harry Potter gave his beloved the world when he killed Tom Riddle and laid it at Draco _Potter's _feet.

And Ginny, she cried and sat for hours, for days on her knees on the cold floor at the church alter, praying for redemption.

But, no one heard. People passed her by, never caring, never understanding why such a young, child _(so small, so fragile and already broken like a doll)_ was praying for them, for herself.

The wizarding world fell again and this time, there was no Order to help and stop the madness, no Chosen One to save them, only Harry and Draco Potter, forever in love and Ginny Weasley lost to her grief and her need for salvation.

Contrary to popular belief, Ginny Weasley was not a slut, she was just a girl that dreamed of a prince charming like other girls often did. All she wanted was love and a happily ever after and that was where it all went wrong.

* * *

"Ignorance is not innocence but sin."

"The end." The nun finished her story and she looked at her captivated audience and rose an eyebrow at their silence. It was never silent at the orphanage not even at night.

"Well?"

"That was so sad." Lauren softly whispered as Annie hugged her, trying to comfort her.

"Yes, it is, but you should remember that life isn't happily ever afters. That is something you should always keep in mind. Life is terribly ironic that way and fate is a fickle mistress. Now, story time is over, all of you have five minutes before going to sleep."

With that the silence ended and the girls rushed towards their beds after saying their prayers.

"Goodnight girls."

"Goodnight, Sister Virginia."

With that the red haired nun closed the door as a small tear fell down her cheek.

* * *

A/N: this is one of the most unique pieces I have written. I hope that you enjoyed it like I do and yes it will probably be one of the few times that I show some sympathy towards Ginny. The girl sometimes deserves it after becoming one of the most hated figures in fiction. As always I hoped you like it and please review!


	15. The Blind Leading the Blind

For DarkAngel 048: I am so sorry I took such a long time to write your request. I hope that it meets your expectations.

Warnings: canon for all books, except for epilogue; preslash and Light bashing.

The Blind Leading the Blind:

Harry stared at the bottle of memories in his hands and couldn't believe the truth that it contained. It just couldn't be true. He could've not spent his whole life living a lie.

He heard footsteps near the stair and felt lost when he saw the wary and battle worn faces of his best friends. They had gone through so much together, they had made him feel accepted and he couldn't believe that they would ever betray him, much less use him.

_But,_ a treasonous voice whispered, _didn't Ron leave you for the second time when you needed him the most? Didn't he leave for his creature comforts as you lived in tents, afraid and eating nothing but wild mushrooms and stolen cans of food? _

No.

That couldn't be true. Ron had been his first friend, had made him feel like he belonged and had even shared his family with him. Ginny was even his girlfriend, the girl that would make the Weasleys his official family. But-

_Do you even like her?_

Of course.

She was loyal, strong, reliable and so unlike the other girls that fawned over him and spent their time gossiping, worrying about appearances. She was a great Quidditch player and had accepted their break-up so easily that he felt relief. He had been afraid that she would have cried and demanded more. Harry had enough emotional baggage he didn't need anyone else's.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked quietly, her hand gripping his arm.

He looked into her wide brown eyes and couldn't believe that she had been ordered to be his friend. She had always been there, supported him and helped him that he inwardly shook his head at how far-fetched the idea sounded.

"Mate?" Ron asked concerned before looking down on at the hand that gripped his arm. Harry saw a flash of a dark emotion pass across his face, but it happened so quickly that he made himself belief it was false.

"Yeah, I am fine."

And he was fine.

At least he was for the first year.

He had died, come back to life and helped rebuild the world that had offered him an escape from the Dursleys and yet the doubts lingered, intensifying when the Order and Ministry did something outrageous and inhumane.

Harry had believed that they had learned their lesson and yet they ignored him, sent him patronizing smiles as they shoved him into the Auror program.

He might've wanted to be one when he was fifteen, but he had grown-up. He no longer had a romanticized view of war, Dumbledore and his Order. There was no glory in fighting nor were there heroic feats. All that existed was pain, sacrifice, death and loss of innocence.

So he quit the Auror program. That decision had not gone over well.

McGonagall and the rest of the Order were pissed and now ignored him.

His ex-Head of House had even fumed about his lack of ambition. Hadn't she put herself on the line and promised to make him an Auror, just like his father?

To this day, she had refused to talk to him after he had thrown certain truths back to her face.

Hadn't he tried to warn her about the stone during their first year?

And if she had truly put herself on the line, why hadn't she tried to stop Umbridge and her detentions? After all, weren't blood quills illegal and wasn't it her duty and responsibility to look after her students?

And lastly, wasn't his father a bully?

His "rudeness" had gotten him banned from any Weasley events by Mrs. Weasley.

But, really she wasn't his mother and he was an adult, so he took it all in stride. Years ago he might've been cowed and would've apologized, but he had lived through fear, hatred and death to not really give a fuck, so he moved forward.

That had decision had led to more screaming as Ron raved at him and Hermione stared him down.

Ginny had been tight-lipped and had started a rant about expectations and being a hero, of helping the world and its victims by placing their aggressors in prison, awaiting the Kiss.

Harry had been so shocked by her harsh words and tones that he had walked out without a word and ignored her calls and messages. He had used this time to reevaluate their relationship and had come up with a startling revelation:

He didn't love her.

Hell, he wasn't even sure that he was attracted to her.

They might've been great as a couple while they were in school, but she wasn't what he needed. She was too immature, untouched by the brutality of war. She didn't carry guilt around like he did nor did she spend her time wondering about the what-ifs.

Ginny was so unlike the person he believed she was. She never respected his space and always pushed him into attending events and galas while wearing clothes that cost hundreds of galleons. She was petty and loved gossip and even went as far as to flaunt their relationship and rub it into the faces of others.

Harry couldn't even pretend to have fallen for her looks. He supposed that she was pretty, but her hair looked like Lily's and he was revolted by her freckles. They reminded him too much of Ron and her eyes made him feel like he was dating her mother. These doubts were the reason he was only slightly bothered by the ex-Slytherins and old families that mocked him and demeaned their relationship.

They whispered how sick he was to date a red-head and even suggested that he had a mother complex. They looked at him with pity and scorn when they whispered that had had only wanted the Weasleys as his family, so he decided to marry their only daughter even if he didn't like her. He had been angry at first, but those feelings had given away to indifference. Now, that he was far away from her presence, he could clearly see how they had come up with those conclusions.

Lily was dead and as much as the world believed he mourned her, he didn't. He hadn't even known her nor did he have any true memories of her. All he had was pictures, her pleading voice thanks to Dementors and her shadowy presence during the graveyard and the Forbidden Forest.

Harry had lived his entire life without his parents and he had been fine. Sure, he lamented their absence, but he could function without their memories. However, as soon as he appeared in the wizarding word, he was bombarded by their images, deeds and accomplishments. Not only was he the Boy-Who-Lived, he was James' clone and had his mother's green eyes. His Quidditch talent was thanks to his father and his DADA skills were attributed to his mother's brilliance. Nothing that he had was his. Nothing was thanks to Harry.

But who had saved the stone at the end? Who survived the Chamber of Secrets and helped his godfather escape? Who was insulted and shunned during the Tri-wizard tournament and witnessed evil be reborn into flesh and bone?

He had lived through the stony silence and harsh reality during fifth year. His hand was the one that was ripped open thanks to a sadistic bitch. At the end, he had died to save the people he had believed were worth saving.

Harry was the one that saved them after his mother's sacrifice, not his parents. He loved them, after all they were the reason he was born and hated that they were dead, but at the end of the day, that's what they were: dead. They were nothing, but idolized shadows that loomed over his shoulders.

And yet, he could never voice these opinions out loud. He had once tried to talk to Hermione about it, but she had been so scandalized and had rage about dishonoring his family. She then escalated into calling him several colorful words and accused him about having let the fame get to his head before ordering him to meet Ginny.

Their friendship had ended that day.

He had no need for an insensitive bitch that did nothing, but try to order him around.

Harry had then looked at the people around him and had been disgusted. Had he always been this blind?

So when he heard that the Ministry and Order was trying to imprison all "Dark" wizards, whatever that meant besides not supporting Dumbledore and being a Slytherin, he had begun to study law.

He defended everyone, regardless of the past. Harry even helped the Malfoys even if he didn't like them. He had defended them over Ron's shouts of anger, Granger's hatred and the Weasleys indignation. He worked for the fair trial of all Death Eaters and their families not willing to close his eyes as they were all shoved into prison because they were all "Dark".

And that was when the shit hit the fan.

As he slaved over several books and after begging the Malfoys to teach him about politics, his whole world shattered once again. The vital of memories that he had discarded long ago as being false were true.

After spending hundreds of galleons to get ingredients for Draco to make a potion, that was not only illegal and "Dark", but required blood and bone from the Potters' graves, he was finally able to physically see the truth that he couldn't deny any longer.

One look into Draco's stunned face and a visit to the bathroom revealed his true heritage: he wasn't a Potter.

James Potter was nothing to him as his messy raven hair lengthened into long, straight hair reaching his shoulders. He lost his body's stockier built to become leaner, longer and more refined. His face was no longer squared shaped, but longer with higher cheek bones and thanks to his corrected eye sight, he was able to see his true father stare back at him:

Severus Snape.

The man that he spent the better part of his whole life hating. A man that not only tormented him, but made his life hell and whose life he threatened after he killed the man he saw as his grandfather.

Severus Snape.

A man that didn't deserve any of his sharp words and rebellious actions and who was entitled to hate him, a boy that looked like the man that took what should have been his and yet had the green eyes of his only love.

After all, hadn't Lily, the only woman he had ever loved leave him for his childhood enemy that spent seven years of his life making his life hell? And at the end, he had become a spy, manipulated by an aging wizard that was twisted as Voldemort was. A wizard that had lied to his face and separated Harry from his father while controlling his life and forcing him into a mold while Dumbledore sat behind his desk and offered lemon drops.

Gods, how did is father live?

Being hated by the whole school, distrusted by the Order, trying and failing to protect his students from the taunts of the rest of the school only because a hat shouted "Slytherin!". He had put his life on the line to protect his snakes from Voldemort and what did he get? He was destroyed by the inside out by Dumbledore, who at the end made him kill in order to save his image after death as a martyr.

The twinkly-eyed bastard had known that he never would have risked his favorite student, who had the potential to become one of the best Potion Masters the world that ever seen. As the tears ran down his face, was Harry able to see how spoiled, arrogant he had acted.

He had helped the Gryffindors win points that he never should have gotten in the first place. In fact, he never should have gotten involved in his so-call adventures. Had it been anyone else, they would have lost so many points, it would have taken years for their house to be at zero and they would no doubt be expelled while praying they would not be sent to Azkaban. After all, who lets a thirteen year old use a time turner? At the end, his acts of bravery were nothing, but a challenge to prepare him to give his life "for the cause."

But what was "the cause"?

It was nothing, but the agenda of a crazy, twisted mother fucker that should have not only be ousted from Hogwarts for allowing and encouraging discrimination and bullying, but hauled in front of the courts and sentenced for abusing his powers and thrown into the darkest cell in Azkaban.

But hadn't the old families tried to do just that? Hadn't Lucius get him thrown out of the school during his second year for allowing children to be hurt and for never enforcing any precautions or informing the public, their parents and the Ministry about the attacks?

And yet, Harry had gotten in the way. No wonder, the Slytherins hated him and were taught by his own father a creed that they still held close to their hearts even to this day:

"_That's Harry Potter, Dumbledore's man. He's a Gryffindor through and through and he will help humiliate you; he will take our hard earned glory and victories and spit in our faces for being sorted into this house. He will hate you and see you unworthy of being saved. After all, salvation was not meant for slimy snakes, but his Gryffindors. He can't see beyond his own nose to see that we suffer, that we live in darkness. To him we're evil, so let's make his life hell. Let's spit at him as he walks all over us, let's ruin him while he takes what should have been ours. After all, he is the Gryffindor Golden Boy. He can do no wrong."_

His father had lived hating him and at the end had died knowing that he was his son. His last vision of life was his own flesh and blood, magically forced to look like his worst enemy. And what had Harry done?

He had dismissed his claims as crazy and lived the life Dumbledore had wanted. Voldemort may have killed him, but Albus fucking Dumbledore had killed his heart and soul. He had made Severus into a bitter man that lived to die. Harry could no longer blind himself and as the anger swept through him, he swore that he would destroy the Order and the bastards that had used him.

But, it wasn't easy.

He had handed victory over to his real enemies. They used to fame to try to pass discriminatory laws and had even tried to imprison Neutral families for "being cowards and not giving to the cause".

The children of Slytherins and the old families were pulled from Hogwarts three weeks into the new school year after being bullied and physically assaulted while McGonagall did nothing.

Their fortunes were almost taken to "pay for their sins" even if they were innocent and some were even being forced into slavery. And it was all for the cause!

But what cause?

What the fuck was "the cause" that Gryffindors and the Light used as justification?

But most of all, who was benefitting from it?

But Harry learned the truth soon enough when Lucius went over his accounts and found out that he was almost bankrupted. The Potter family money had been drained by Dumbledore to finance both wars and to pay Granger and the Weasleys to keep him under control. The Black fortune was the only thing that he had and even that was barely enough.

Yes, he learned quickly enough what "the cause" was, especially when a healer found love and obedience potions in his blood and power binding spells on his magical core, the former two a few months fresh. No wonder, he was no longer attracted to the red-haired hussy and was slowing finding it harder to deny his attraction to Draco.

Oh, Harry knew what "the cause" was. He experienced it when the Ministry was so over run by Light fanatics, his evidence of the crimes Granger, the Weasleys and the Order committed were ignored. They could no longer run under an illusion of justice and freedom when several families were forced to run to safety after the Aurors were given free rein to do whatever they wanted to them.

And Harry could no longer stand back and be haunted by his foolishness, watching as their world was being destroyed thanks to his ignorance. He could no longer bear to look into the eyes of his former classmates and remember the creed his own father had made or watch Draco in the arms of Blaise Zabini, his childhood sweetheart.

Because when he did, all he could think about was the past and the longing in his heart would be unbearable.

_That should have been me. Had I taken his damn hand, I would be the one making love to him. I would be the one he married. If I had been a Slytherin, I would have my father and all of this would not be happening._

That particular thought passed his mind when he was forced to attend the Malfoy-Zabini wedding and two days later had to declare war on Britain. As he fought, he couldn't help, but wonder if this was how Tom Riddle became the monstrosity known as Lord Voldemort. Had he wanted to rebuild a new world, but had no other choice, but to use warfare when Dumbledore got in his way?

Harry snorted. It was more than likely when he remembered how the man had looked down upon him for being a parseltongue and had disapproved of his use of violence against the other children even if it meant protecting himself against bullying.

The Light agreed with Harry's assessment when they had revealed through several international newspapers that he had been a horcux and that the night he gave his life, it was his soul, not Voldemort that had been destroyed. They made the world believe he was Voldemort reincarnated. After all, he had spent his entire life hating Snape and the Malfoys and yet he defended them and all of "those slimy snakes and their prejudice followers."

And what had that earned him?

Nothing, but more war now at an international level. It was magic against magic until the muggles found out about them. Then it became muggles that aided the light vs. "the dark" vs. the rest of the muggles that wanted to get rid of the "freaks and abominations against God".

But the moment they had killed Draco, his lovely Draco (who at the end never loved him, but saw him as a friend) Harry lost it. He went on a rampage, broken over the death of the only person he had ever loved. He wanted to avenge his death and the loss of those that had trusted him to keep them alive.

It was then that all wizards and witches were finally able to see the result of "the cause".

The Light, specifically Granger, her children and the Weasleys were burned at the stake while the muggles used atomic bombs that not only killed and destroyed all of Europe, but poisoned the Earth itself. At twenty-six, Harry was one of a two hundred wizards alive.

Now, that they were they brink of extinction, now Dumbledore was ridiculed and Voldemort held as some type of demi-god. But what use was it now?

Now, that over eighty percent of the muggle population was gone while the rest joined together to kill magic herself.

And they were succeeding.

Magical creatures were dying, their life line being killed little by little. He was now one of the few that had seen unicorns, house elves, centaurs, hippogriffs, mermaids and dragons. They had died long ago thanks to the war and muggles fanatics and the few that remained were killed by the gradual destruction of magic.

Fools! They had all been fools!

Muggles were destroying magic, the only force that kept the Earth alive while wizards fought over "light" and "dark" never realizing that both were needed. They were all going to die and Harry couldn't help but blame himself.

If only, he had been wiser back then. If he had taken those memories seriously maybe, just maybe this could have been prevented, but what use was it now when he became the last magical person alive?

Maybe it was his desperation that caused him to modify a time turner to go back to his younger self and prevent this hell from occurring. He would take Draco's hand, be sorted into Slytherin and spend his time wooing him. He would save his father, expose Dumbledore and be happy.

But he forgot that there was a reason that messing with time was tricky business when he woke-up, still thirty staring into the face of young male wizard.

"Are you alright? You were delusional for the first hours and your wounds were extensive." Silver eyes looked at him before looking away blushing.

Harry just stared at him. When he first saw him, he had thought he had been looking at Draco, but as he _really_ looked at him, he saw how wrong he was. Draco's hair had been a silvery blond, turning a light gold during the summer; his eyes had been stormy grey while he had been slender, nimble and almost petite. But the boy in front of him wasn't. He had silver eyes, white blond hair and pale skin with a leaner frame. His hair wasn't long, but hit his shoulders and his face structure was different, oval not round.

He cleared his throat, "Thank-you, but where am I?"

Harry looked at the elegantly furnished tent, recognizing a few magical devices that he had been destroyed during his time.

"You're in my tent in Scotland. Like I said you were delusional, wandering around the lake and forest. Who are you exactly?" Silver eyes suspiciously looked at him.

He was unsure of how to answer, not knowing what time period he was in, so used an alias, "Marvolo Harold Potre, but you can call me Harry."

"Alright Harry, I am Salazar Malfoy, although I go by the name Slytherin." As he introduced himself, he wondered if Harry knew his family when he saw his green eyes widen in disbelief.

"Malfoy?" The question was asked in a strained voice.

Salazar's eyebrow rose, "Yes, it's my family name. I just use Slytherin as a way to distance myself from them. Do you know my family? Was Draco a Malfoy? You mentioned him several times during your fever and rants."

Green eyes looked stricken by the question as his handsome tan face crumpled in pain, something that Salazar didn't like. He ignored that thought as he waited for an answer.

"Yes, Draco was a Malfoy." The answer was simple, each word properly placed to pretend any more questions. Salazar knew when not to push his luck. Silence engulfed them as Harry inwardly damned his spell.

What went wrong? He was supposed to go back and change everything! Instead, he was thousands of years in the past meeting one of the founders of Hogwarts. A boy whose name would be damned and whose descendant would start the wars that would end magic. What now?

Gods, he was a Malfoy! No wonder, they shared some similarities. Did Draco know that he was related to the Salazar Slytherin? If so, why was Voldemort the heir?

He was lost to his thoughts that he missed the question and nodded his agreement, "Great! You can stay with me as I look at the foundations of the land. But you will pull your weight around here, I am not doing everything."

Realizing that he had just agreed to stay with him, Harry bit down on his tongue not willing to crush his excitement. Salazar smirked at him, knowing that he had not paid attention to his question. Oh well, if one wanted to get far in life, one had to be cunning and alert.

Their days passed without any incident as Harry helped Salazar scout the land that he recognized would one day be Hogwarts.

"I discovered it. This land is filled with natural magic and I plan to study it and one day use it," was the response Harry had gotten when he had inquired about his work.

Merlin, they said Ravenclaws were smart, but Salazar was a genius. He was extremely powerful and inventive that Harry had to close his mouth every time he did something that no seventeen year old should.

He had been shocked when he found out his age and had stared at him until a stinging hex had been sent his way. He then had to apologize to the snooty wizard for his reaction, but he couldn't help, but he amazed by him. Harry wasn't a slouch in the power department, but he was nowhere near his level and he promptly snorted when he remembered how Granger was called "the brightest witch of her age." She was nothing compared to Salazar.

"Quite right, you should pretend to be my partner. I can't even imagine the ghastly people Mother will try to push on me and heavens forbid I have to spend the entire evening in Godric's company. That man will never understand that I detest him."

Harry stared at him in silence as he tried to reject the proposal, but the words died in his throat when he saw his expectant face. Gods, he was a sucker! A few weeks in his company and he already danced to a seventeen year's old tune. He just nodded, missing the smirk that appeared on Salazar's face.

For the hundredth time, Harry damned his soft side as he brushed off another request for a dance and politely defended his honor as his hostess and her friends tried to demean him. Even now, the Malfoys were still snobbish, motherfuckers.

"I swear your Mother will find herself short a few friends if I have to hear one more thing about my lack of name and fortune," Harry whispered into Salazar's ear as they danced around the room, perfectly playing the part of lovers.

"Yes, they quite annoy me too and you're welcome to get rid of them. I am sure no one will miss them _much_."

Harry rolled his eyes when he saw his smirk and pinched his side as they twirled around another annoying several pairs of sycophants.

"Oh, stop pretending my offer doesn't tempt you. I warn you now that the evening is far from over. We still have dinner to attend and I hope we're lucky enough to avoid Godr-"

His voice cut off and a displeased scowl appeared on his face as someone approached them. Harry looked behind and saw a red-haired man with blue eyes walk towards them. He was handsome in a very dashing way and he wore a roguish smile.

"Ah my sweet _Slytherin_, it had been too long since I last saw you." His eyes narrowed at Harry and looked him over before dismissing him completely.

"Well, it wasn't long enough, Godric. I was hoping that Mother never got the chance to invite you." His words caused him to laugh and he winked at the fuming blond.

"Still playing hard to get I see." He leered at him and Harry decided to intervene. He knew from eavesdropping on several conversations that many dismissed Salazar's talent and quietly mocked him for using the name Slytherin.

As the evening progressed, he couldn't help, but feel for the boy. He seemed to have no real friends; his mother was another Mrs. Black as his father said nothing. Based on subtle talks and banters, he knew that they all expected him to marry Godric Gryffindor, a wealthy and titled young man from the Isles, not caring what Salazar had to say.

"Well, it will be hard, seeing as _Sal_ is my partner," he received a pinch on his side from that and smiled, awaiting the rant that awaited him later, "you must be Godric Gryffindor. I am Marvolo Harold Potre and as you have heard I have no name and fortune to speak of, but I do have my _Slytherin_, who is worth more than those things combined."

Silence, absolute silence followed his statement, even the music had stopped playing. All eyes were on the trio and from the corner of his eye, he could see Salazar blush.

Godric's eyes narrowed at the audacity of the man before him. He growled lightly, restraining himself from killing him. How dare he call Salazr "Sal" and refer to him as his! He let Madame Malfoy escort him away from the irritating pauper before he embarrassed her by fighting him.

Dinner was a strained affair as Godric glared at the "couple", who pretended to be in their own bubble, ignoring everyone and everything, while they shared "discreet" touches and whispered conversations.

The rest of the evening went without a hitch although a tense atmosphere engulfed the whole room. Harry and Salazar started to leave the Manor when they both felt a series of spells fire at them. Harry quickly pushed the boy behind him and deflected all the spells with a lazy flick of his wand. He saw Godric walk towards them, his blues eyes wild as anger rolled off him in waves.

"Stop, Harry. Let's just leave before this escalates even more." Salazar whispered as he tried to tug Harry away from the scene.

Harry ignored him. He had seen how Godric had stared at Salazar throughout the evening and he didn't like it. Godric had stared at him like he was an exotic toy that he wanted to covert to later showcase. Salazar meant more than that. Plus, it was the same look other men had given Draco, which was why Harry was able to tolerate seeing him with Blaise, no matter how much it hurt him. At least the other man had loved him dearly and had broken upon his death. He had barely lasted the month before he too had been killed in a raid.

"You should listen to him, _Harry_." Godric said with a predatory smile on his face as he twirled his wand in his fingers, "You might get hurt."

Harry snorted. Godric was the one who didn't know the meaning of the word "hurt".

Hurt was being betrayed by those closest to you. It was being manipulated and stripped of your free will and weakened into a pathetic creature by a man with delusions of grandeur.

Hurt involved having your own mother decide to marry a man she never really loved because it was expected and weren't they the perfect Gryffindor Golden Couple? She had turned away from the man she loved and gave him nothing, but one night filled with pain and in return she had left with a child in her belly that she would later charm into looking as someone else.

Hurt was having a "father" that was a bully and arrogant fool whose shadow followed you everywhere you went as your real father hated you, tormented you, only to find out in the end you were his, but what use was it anyways, now that he was near death's door?

Hurt was having your powers locked away, left to decay as you were fed bullshit about love. After all, how many mothers died for their children? And how many of them became the Savior?

None.

Hurt was being forced to grow up as you were forced into dangerous situations, only to realize the truth, but ignore it anyways until it became too late to do anything.

Hurt dealt with feeling your heart die as the person you loved the most kissed another and later dance with him at his own wedding as his best man. It was having your heart break as they died in your arms, killed by a war that never should have been.

Yes, Godric didn't know the word hurt while Harry knew it intimately. His whole being radiated with hurt and self-hatred that had pushed him into meddling with time and magic and he wasn't about to let an arrogant bastard get in his way.

As he looked into his eyes and began to defend himself from his attacks, Harry couldn't help, but marvel at the fact that this petty man was _the_ Godric Gryffindor. He was nothing, but a shallow fool and yet he was admired thousands of years later. But as Harry remembered the Gryffindors from his past, he couldn't help but think that the people sorted into Gryffindors were exactly like him: all of them self-centered idiots that cared more for their social standing above anything else. How Godric ever came to be known as some saint was a mystery to him, especially if he actually lusted after Salazar. Not that he would know have known otherwise. However, he couldn't help but think that Salazar might have been forced into marrying him. Maybe that was the starting point to the pain he had endured in the future?

" Protego." Godric's voice called out as he tried to deflect the curse sent his way. He had not expected Potre to be this strong. At first glance, he had a handsome appearance, but he had believed that that had been all. He never thought that he had so much power hidden within his magical core. Potre easily deflected each spell and dodged them with ease as he effectively kept Salazar protected behind him.

That thought made him grind his teeth. Godric had had his eyes on the blond for years since the day he turned fifteen. He knew that his lean body held power and screamed of pride and life. It was something that he both hated and desired. He lusted after him and yet he wanted to crush that damnable pride. He wanted to be the reason that smirked was wiped from his pretty face; the reason for turning those silver eyes dull and empty even if a part of Godric wanted them to look at him with love not disinterest and revulsion. And yet, here stood a wizard that his Salazar seemed to taken with. It was something that his ego and pride couldn't take.

As the two wizards dueled, Salazar couldn't help, but watch the scene with wide eyes. He had known that Harry was something else since he found him in the dark forest after seeing him appear out of a white orb, although he lied to Harry about how he found him and only mentioned his delusions. He had spent the night trying to heal his various wounds and help him suffer his very high fever. Although he hadn't pushed for more information on his past, he knew that every time his green eyes dulled, Harry was lost in his memories. Probably of Draco, Salazar though moodily. He knew, even if Harry never said anything on the topic that Draco was the person he loved. The Malfoy he adored above everything and anyone; the Malfoy that didn't seemed to exist. Salazar knew his family, being the heir had is merits after all and he knew that no Malfoy bearing the name of Draco had ever existed. So who was he and who was Harry?

Silver eyes continued to watch the duel as it raged on with even more intensity. Salazar could hear the whispers and murmurs from the few guests that had yet to leave and has stayed to watch one of the most magnificent duels that had even been witnessed. No doubt this day would go down in history.

The two wizards glared at each other as both slowed down their attacks. Harry could see Godric's movement become sluggish and tired. He, on the other hand, had long ago learned to ignore his body's need and perfect his reflexes. After all, who needed sleep and rest when you had to fight continuously for your life from both magic and technology?

All Harry had to do was tire the man out before attacking him one final time then he would take Salazar away from here. Away from these snobbish aristocrats, indifferent father and manipulative mother; he would help him get away from Godric's clutches and achieve his dreams. Harry had too, if not history would be doomed to repeat itself and he refused to live through that hell again. He refused to lose Draco for the third time.

The first time when he didn't take his hand and offer of friendship.

The second time he watched him marry Blaise and finally feel him die again in his arms. Harry refused to see his grey eyes lifeless as he cried over his small, cold body.

No, not this time.

Just one more attack, he needed to tire him out before… Yes!

"Expelliarmus!"

Godric's wand zoomed into Harry's hand and he smirked at the blue eyes glare he was getting. He turned his back on him and grabbed Salazar and apparated away from Malfoy Manor to their tents at Hogwarts.

Salazar held onto him as he tried to regain his balance before glaring into the smug face above him. He smacked the foolhardy wizard and felt pleased when he heard him yelp.

"You fool! You could have been hurt! Now, Godric wouldn't ever leave you alone! You have hurt his ego and wounded his pride; no doubt he will try to kill you! Argh, you better have a damn good explanation!"

As Salazar raged, Harry began to feel annoy. He had just saved the blond! And yet, couldn't he just say thank-you? He was just like Draco-

Harry stopped himself from finishing that thought as Salazar voice soften and gently whispered two words, "Thank-you."

Green eyes widen at the rare show of vulnerability on his face and impulsively pulled him into a hug. Salazar stilled in his arms, unsure on how to respond to such affection before relaxing into his embrace.

"I am sorry, but I got so tired seeing everyone treat you like that as if you are some weak wizard when in fact you are so much stronger than they ever will be. I hated how Godric looked at you, it was the same looks Dra-… it doesn't matter. I am not leaving you."

Salazar's noticed his slip and refused to curb his curiosity again, "Who are you Harry? I barely know you. I want to trust you, but- just who are you?"

Harry pulled away from him and looked at his pale face, now showing fear. Fear of trusting and later being betrayed. Harry knew those emotions, having once felt them before.

"I-" It would be so easy to tell Salazar, but he just couldn't. The wounds still felt fresh and his loss still hurt him.

And frankly that scared him.

Harry was frightened that he would be just like father- always loving someone that was long gone, holding unto mere memories, the only difference being that Lily Evans had loved Severus Snape while Draco had only seen him as a friend. He had been his best mate and left him with thoughts of what-ifs and self-hatred. But, he _couldn't _help himself. He couldn't let go. Harry couldn't let Draco go because Draco should have been his Malfoy instead he had died a Zabini.

Green eyes closed in despair. He wanted to wallow in his misery and yet Salazar needed him. And he had sworn to help him, "I am your friend, Sal and I am sorry that I can't say more. I just can't. The past still hurts me even if I don't want to it too. But I swear to you that I would never willingly betray you."

Salazar stared into Harry's pleading eyes and sighed. It was not the answer he wanted and yet it was more than he had expected: an oath of friendship. Apart of him was happy to finally have a real friend, while another wanted more.

"One day, please tell me, Harry. It won't be easy now. You have defeated a powerful wizard that my family wanted me to marry, now they probably will take our departure as a sign of my insolence. Who knows what will happen next?"

Harry cringed at that, forgetting how bad it would look for Salazar. Past memories resurfaced of him being at the Malfoy library as Lucius taught him old pureblood customs while Draco sat next him, smirking at his bored and mind-numbing expressions. That brought a small, sad smile to his lips.

Seeing his green eyes dull, Salazar pinched him. Hard. Harry was pulled away from his memories as he felt a twinge of pain go up his arms. He had forgotten that Salazar had such sharp and mean fingers! The blond just smirked at him before pinching him again, "And never, I repeat never call me Sal again!"

Although they had moved forward and their friendship was more easygoing, Harry knew that Sal was uneasy, waiting for news. A month had passed and nothing and they wouldn't foolish to believe that that night at Malfoy Manor would not have any consequences.

The day that an owl did arrive, Harry had been out restocking their supplies when he had come back and saw Sal, sitting on a log, quiet. Harry might have not known him for years, but he could tell. His posture looked stiff and his eyes were blank.

"Sal?" He softly asked and was given a letter.

_Salazar,_

_For these past years, your father has let you roam wild and as a result you have wasted your time on whimsical dreams, but enough is enough. As your mother, I thought that you might have felt some remorse for the dinner disaster last month, but seeing as you have not apologized, I assume that you feel no shame for the embarrassment that you have this family!_

_Where do I even begin?_

_Not only do you consort with a man that doesn't have a knut to his name, but you actually live with him! The dignity! No son of mine will act like a two knut whore! Do you have any idea what our society says of you? You are now a laughingstock! Your reputation is in ruins, soiled like many believe you are, for how can someone of your status live with a man without a promise of matrimony?_

_I have never been so disappointed in you! How could you do this to yourself? To our family? Fortunately, Lord Gryffindor is still willing to have you. I see no other way to regain you honor and restore our family's name than by bonding with him. That is an order. You will return home and be prepared to greet your fiancé within the next week or you will be cast off this family and society as a whole. Good luck living as Muggle rubbish if you do not return._

Harry stared at the letter in shock and felt the anger rise within him. This bitch had not only insulted Sal, but had called him a whore. He quickly looked at Sal, whose eyes were focused on the lake.

"I don't know what to do. I don't love him and I know I will never love him, but what else can I do? I can't live among muggles they would burn me at the stake. What do I do Harry?"

Silver eyes looked his green ones and Harry could see the despair. In that moment, Sal looked like a boy, a lost boy nothing like the majestic figure his world portrayed him to be. An image that he had begun to feel was a misconception. Had Sal married Godric and later built the school to get away from him only to be driven out years later?

But as Harry continued to stare into his eyes, he realized that it didn't matter anymore. The past, his past, the time where he belonged had ceased to exist years ago. He now existed in a time where only Harold M. Porter lived. Maybe it was time to let go. Harry just reached out to Sal and hugged him. To be honest, he didn't know what to do either, but he would help his friend, his Sal.

They hugged each other, silent, knowing that something had changed between them. Even though they were both lost on how to face Sal's family and Godric, they knew they would persevere.

Together.

Yes, they had many challenges to face, Harry's past was the main obstacle, but for the first time in years Harry felt hope. He might have not gone into the past like he hoped and he might not have Draco in his arms, but he had to move one like his father never did. He had to make peace with his past and as Sal sighed into his chest, Harry knew he would.

He would move on.

* * *

A/N: Longest one-shot I have ever written for Untitled. I hoped that you liked it and yes, it is unexpected on how the characters acted, but it felt right. Plus, I wanted to write something different and I do think this is unique. This doesn't have a clear ending like my other stories, but I do think they live happily ever after and that they do help the other heal.

Like always, thanks for the support and please review.


	16. My Best Friend's Wedding

Inspired by an enchanted-jae fic on live-journal.

Summary:It's amazing the clarity that comes with psychotic jealousy

My Best Friend's Wedding:

This particular thought passed through Harry's mind as he watches his best friend dance with his fiancé at their engagement party. No one could have believed that the infamous feud between the Weasleys and the Malfoys would end because their sons fell in love with one another.

After their heated rivalry at Hogwarts, Harry never would have believed that Ron had fallen in love with Draco Malfoy. Even if in the beginning Harry could only see the physical appeal of the fair Malfoy heir as time passed he could understand why Ron loved him. Draco made it so easy, too easy, to fall in love with him and that more than anything made something like regret well inside him.

As Harry watched them dance merrily in each other's arms, his chest contracted with such a strong emotion, he felt tears gather in his eyes, but stubbornly fell them back. He would not ruin his best friend's moment. He refused too, even if he was marrying the love of Harry's life. Because as he watched the couple laugh and share kisses, Harry couldn't stop a himself from wishing that he was in Ron's place.

Ron finally had something that Harry would give anything for, but now it was too late. Harry drank his glass of wine, wishing for something stronger as he ignored the looks of pity that were thrown his way.


	17. Motherly Intuition

Motherly Intuition:

Narcissa tried to keep the sneer from her face and was barely successful. Soon, she knew she would not be able to keep her reservations to her herself and she feared what would happen if she acted less than pleased with her Draco's keeper.

Even if they were bonded, she and Lucius won't blind to their nature of their relationship, even if Draco was.

Harry Potter was not her son's beloved husband; no, he was his jailer, the warden preventing anyone from getting too close to the object of his obsession.

Their relationship wasn't normal.

It couldn't be.

It was too unnatural the way Potter looked at their son. He was too possessive, obsessive of Draco. His green eyes, cursed eyes, always followed his figure, darkening when another male passed him by.

It wasn't right.

But there was nothing she could do.

Nothing.

She feared that if she said a word, Potter would lock her son away and she never would see him again. Draco would disappear if Potter believed his family was trying to separate them.

She barely saw him enough as it was and every time he came by the Manor, she would embrace him, desperately holding onto him, wanting to scream for help, to keep that thing away from him.

But she could do nothing, but smile politely as her son returned her hugs, never knowing that his mother was aching to save him.

He would smile at her, his wide grey eyes, her eyes, looking at him with love and affection. He still believed that the war affected her and explained away her fierce hugs and half-begging, eyes pleading him to return to visit them, to remember he had a mother and a father no matter, how imperfect they turned out to be.

And he was right in a way.

The war still affected her, but not in the way Draco believed.

Instead, she regretted not leaving Lucius, not running away with her child and shoving all that pureblood bullshit down the Death Eaters' throats.

No, she had been weak and stayed by Lucius' side, a trophy wife as she had always been taught to be: to stay by her husband's side no matter the consequences.

Maybe if she had been stronger, Draco never would have been under Potter's mercy.

Narcissa tried not to think about it.

She tried.

She wasn't successful however.

From the small conservations she had with Draco and gossip, she knew that _for his safety_, Draco had been taken to a secure location under Potter's command.

She never could stop the chill that came over her when she thought about it.

Safety her arse!

Potter just wanted Draco hidden, to keep him for himself and have constant access to him.

Narcissa closed her eyes in disgust, a vain effort to check her tears.

It had been her fault.

She had only wanted Draco to be safe and happy, carefree from life's cruel realities.

And she had gotten her wish.

At a price.

Draco had too sheltered and blind.

He didn't know of misery, of deep fear, of betrayal from family and siblings that left without a word.

Narcissa spoiled him.

Constantly.

Lucius protected him, shielding him from physical retribution, even if he would not prevent the harsh taunts of other children, Draco had been safe.

Too safe.

Too innocent.

Too ripe for Potter to pluck in all ways that mattered.

This time she couldn't prevent the tears from falling down her cheeks.

Without a doubt, Narcissa could say that she hated Harry Potter. The only person she hated more was herself and Lucius.

Because even if she stood by him, things were never right between them again. All affection had creased as her grey eyes looked at him accusingly and he simply looked away, ashamed.

His damn Malfoy pride was the reason he was even caught in the Ministry that day.

His damn ego that almost forced Draco down the same road as the Dark Lord set that damn task of killing that good for nothing, prejudiced Mudblood loving Headmaster.

Damn him.

She should have run away with Draco.

Far, far away.

Where no one would know that they were Malfoys.

Maybe Draco truly would have been safe, not locked away forever in Potter's arms, who would never let him go.

Ah, what was it he said after one of his most violent jealous rages?

"_I rather see Draco dead than with anyone else!"_

_Blaise, one of Draco's oldest friends had looked at him in shock. _

_He had regretted riling up Potter by teasing Draco and showing him too much physical affection. As soon as Draco had left the room, Potter had grabbed him and looked so close to killing him that she and the other guests had been too afraid to even move._

They never mentioned the incident to Draco, whose smile seemed to calm Potter. Instead, they pretended like it was nothing and once Draco came back they all ignored the way Potter latched onto him, desperate to mark him, his green eyes warning them to keep silent.

After that, Blaise barely talked to Draco, afraid for himself and his best friend. He was polite and even if Draco looked at him with hurt eyes, he still kept his distance.

Well, he did until Potter threatened him.

Apparently, it had hurt Draco and Potter couldn't bear to see him cry and he forced Blaise to play nice under _certain _conditions.

Narcissa never found out what they were, afraid that one day she would be forced into the same position.

It was that incident that made such terrible thoughts take root in her mind.

Narcissa would look at her bright and fair son, wished that he would die. Only then he could truly be free. But, it is a terrible wish. After all, no mother should wish for her child's death, but she knows that if Potter would to die first, he would take Draco with him. Draco would never be free otherwise, but she is too clever. Too clever to not know that only Draco had some control over Potter and without him, he would most likely lay ruin to them all.

Maybe that's why those who should do something, allowed this travesty to occur.

Harry Potter won and his prize was her son, while the rest of the so called heroes cowered and made her son into some sort of alter sacrifice to keep their dull, boring lives safe.

Yes, Narcissa wishes she had been stronger, instead she does nothing as the rest of the guests, old friends of the family, are oblivated.

Potter's doing of course.

And they played along as she felt the weight of what her son was involved with slowly drown her.

It wasn't all bad of course.

Or that's what Lucius tells her.

But, she stopped caring what he had to say long ago when her child had been placed in danger.

Was in danger.

But, still her Slytherin mind could coincide he had a point.

If Potter wasn't crazed and sick, he would have been a perfect match for Draco. Aside from blood, he was powerful (too powerful the reason she lived with this fear in the first place), influential (too influential, after all, who would believe her if she tried to get help? The Weasleys and that Mudblood had disappeared from their lives long ago and she knows, they were the only ones that can help), handsome (his dark looks a perfect contrast to Draco's fair ones) and wealthy (he could and would lock Draco away in a luxurious cage).

But above all, Potter was the reason she and Lucius were still free and why no one dared to sneer their way.

She has a feeling that if Potter had his way and Draco didn't love them, he would have gotten rid of them long ago.

With her and Lucius gone, he would finally have Draco's love, devotion and loyalty to himself. Instead, he had to be constantly reminded that Draco would have committed murder to save them.

It was a good thing Draco had too sheltered.

However, that didn't stop him from glaring at her, every time Draco sounded please to see her, asking about that friend or that acquaintance and "_Oh Mother, we need to… we must_…"

Narcissa tries not to smirk too much.

She isn't too successful.

But even if she is not locked away in prison, rotting away like Lucius should be, she wishes she was.

Instead, she is here at Malfoy Manor, surrounded by her lush gardens and lavish heirlooms. She is dressed in the latest wizarding fashion made with the richest fabrics, wealthy, beautiful and on top of the social hierarchy.

After all, who wouldn't want to be associated with the Savior's, the Conquer's mother in law? The mother of the most beautiful and desirable Draco Potter?

But through it all, Narcissa can help, but feel that she has whored out her son to that bastard in return for freedom and materialistic gain.

So, she watches as her son is slowly taken from her, while she does nothing.

Can do nothing.

She drinks her tea, surrounded by her lush gardens, wearing the richest fabrics and wishing she had made a different choice.

* * *

A/N: This will have two more companion chapters, but they will most likely be found on my livejournal account: arte0135. livejournal. com (the link is also on my profile). If for some reason my works are deleted (you never know) they can also be found on my livejournal account as I will start to transfer them just in case. As always, please review.


	18. Fairytale

Fairytale (Or the story of one-sided love):

Once upon a time, there lived two little boys, lonely little boys that wanted only love and acceptance.

And yet, one became a villain, a monster even, while the other became a hero, a Savior. They were polar opposites, but alike in so many ways:

Their mothers had loved them and died so they could live and sometimes when they laid awake at night, they wished they hadn't. Their lives were bleak, miserable and yet they knew it could have been worse. But that didn't change the fact that they were both half-bloods, orphans placed in homes that didn't want them, that abused them.

There was no escape from their dull lives as they were bullied and called "freaks", but still they hoped.

Until, their wish came true.

They were not freaks, but special.

Magical.

Yes, they were so alike and if you squinted, they were almost mirror images of each one another: both thin, malnourished boys with black hair and green eyes.

And that made one Headmaster with a guilty conscience flinch, so instead he focused on the differences:

Harry was a Gryffindor and had friends, wanted friends.

Tom was a Slytherin and didn't want friends, had no need for them. Instead, he had followers and lackeys.

Harry was shy and timid when it came to his celebrity.

Tom reveled in the fact that he was the Heir of Slytherin.

Harry didn't care that his mother was a Muggle-born, he loved her.

Tom hated his Muggle father and couldn't forgive his weak, almost Squib like mother.

And yet, even those differences could not outweigh the similarities.

Both were abused boys with common names that neither of them wanted:

Harry didn't want to be _the_ Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived.

Tom didn't want his Muggle father's name, he wanted his own.

And yet, the names Harry Potter and Tom M. Riddle had a ring to them, didn't they?

Harry and Tom were little boys that wanted love and even as they grew older, they still wanted love.

Their lives should have been an epic story of good vs. evil, Light vs. Dark with the Hero winning the war and riding the sunset with his childhood sweetheart.

Harry should have fallen in love with Ginny Weasley and yet he couldn't stand her, not enough to even pretend like her, much less date or heaven's forbid, marry her.

Voldemort should have been a paranoid mess, an insane madman, who killed his Death Eater left and right, instead he was killing those that were useless to his cause and a liability.

The war should have been Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, the Order vs. Death Eater, instead it was a battle of wills between two men who had fallen in love with the forbidden and would do anything to acquire the object of their affections:

Draco Malfoy.

A boy, a beautiful little boy, who was nothing like them; instead, he had loving parents, who doted on him. He was a pureblood, the crème de la crème, of wizarding society. He was talented and powerful and was not ashamed of it.

Both men were very possessive of the pretty blond, darkly so and subtly got rid of the competition. Cedric died due to a fourteen year's old jealousy and Blaise was tortured for days by a pissed off Dark Lord.

Nothing and certainly no one would touch their fair Malfoy. For in Voldemort's eyes, he was the perfect Consort, while Harry envisioned a life of domestic bliss with several blond children.

They protected him as well, in their own obsessive way:

Harry followed him at Hogwarts, always keeping detailed tabs on him, while Voldemort had the snakes in the Slytherin dorms, watching him, keeping safe, the perfect Slytherin Prince. Both kept watch over him, even going as far as watching him sleep. It brought them a strange sense of peace to see the slender form asleep, pink lips parted with mused blond hair.

The fate of the world depended on the blond, who was oblivious to the devotion his admirers felt towards him. Victory depended on his choice and not on prophecies and epic battles.

And even if he did choose, Harry and Voldemort would not be safe until the other was dead. The prophecy was correct in stating that "_neither can live while the other survives_": they would never be secure to know their rival was still out there, waiting to take their love. So, the war waged on, two men fighting for the love they both waited their entire lives for, while Draco looked on, innocent and naïve, forever protected by both sides.

Yes, there once lived two little boys, abused and unloved little boys that dreamed of a happily ever after, but only one of them would ever get it.

The end.

* * *

A/n: There are rumors that the mods of this site will delete stories that don't meet their approval; in fact, tomorrow (June 23) several authors have decided to protect by not logging on. I don't know what will happen as I know some of my stories are not T rated and even push the M rating, so I have decided to slowly transfer my works to my livejournal (the link can be found on my profile). If my stories are deleted and my profile is as well, please go on to my livejournal where I will continue to write. Thanks.


	19. Goodbye

**This is a prompt I saved from a fest. Enjoy. Please see my A/N at the end.**

**Prompt:** Harry and Draco are delighted when they discover that Draco is pregnant but Ginny is furious. She always thought that Harry would come back to her and that being 'gay' was just a phase. She sets out to try to cause Draco to miscarry (it's up to the author if she has help from some of the Weasley's). Draco realises what she's trying to do but Harry doesn't believe him. Will Draco leave Harry to protect their baby and can he forgive Harry for not trusting him?. Will Harry finally see what Ginny is really like ?  
**Maximum rating:** any  
**Squicks/dislikes:** unhappy endings  
**Additional info:** I like to think that Harry isn't willfully blind when it comes to Ginny, it's just the guilt he feels about leaving her for Draco that makes him want to see the best in her. Angst angst and more angst please, with a HEA :-)

* * *

_Dear__ Harry,_

_This is the tenth letter I have tried to write to you and yet the words are not enough. After all, how can you say goodbye to the person that you love? How can you tell them that you're leaving and that you hope to never see them again? And as cliché as it sounds, it was you and not me. _

_You are the reason I am leaving and in some ways you did push me out the door, all I did was pack my suitcase and walk away._

_I am leaving you._

_It sounds so surreal to finally write those words down. It is one thing to think them, but to have them written on paper makes it sound so real. I am leaving you and it is ironic that it is I that is letting you go. Shocking, right? The entire wizarding world believed that it would be the other way around: that you would leave me and return to her arms and have the litter of Gryffindor babies that would be treated like wizarding royalty, but that won't be._

_Shame isn't it? That I am one the pregnant with your firstborn, that your blood, your legacy quickens in my belly? After all, I am a Malfoy, the remaining Malfoy whose family stood behind the Dark Lord, the evil Slytherin that tainted the Boy-Who-Lived._

_Do you know much it stung to have those words flung in my face?_

_And you know what makes me angry and bitter? Not only that they are wrong, but that they are hypocrites! At least I never hid what I have done, I never denied my role in the war, but at least I know that I fought, no matter how wrong and misguided I was, I fought for my family and I lost. _

_I may have whimpered in pain in front of the Dark Lord, but at least I didn't lock myself in and waited for a seventeen year old boy to save me. I didn't wake up and go to the Ministry and looked away as my neighbors and colleagues were persecuted, tortured and killed before me and at the end of the day felt relief that it was someone else and not me. _

_I owed up to what I have done and didn't do, but at least I didn't say back and watched as the war burned in fear. Now that those fools are safe, they dare to point fingers?_

_But, I digress. How an entire world hoped that I would be thrown away after you got bored with me and returned to the goodness that is heterosexuality. The Boy-Who-Lived cannot be gay, especially with Draco Malfoy. _

_In many ways, I was your play thing. And that hurts because I would have done anything for you and I have._

_I bit back retorts as the Weasleys gave me the cold shoulder, muttering under their breaths about Death Eater scum as they threw the Weaslette at you, hoping to entice you once more. After all, they were family, why not become one of them?_

_But, I was your family too…or I could have been. You, me and our child, we could have been brilliant, but that's all pointless now, isn't?_

_You love me, but not enough. You loved them, your family more. And I hate you for it. Yes, they took you in, they showed you kindness, but so what?_

_Why the fuck should you give a damn about a group of people that only support you as long as you dance their tune? Oh, don't act surprised Potter, I am not stupid, deaf and blind. I know that your bullshit excuses about being upset at work were lies. They made you upset, they asked you to choice and when you refused too, they become cold and distant with you. At the end, I am not even worth a Weasley sweater._

_I love you. I really did, but I love myself and my baby more. I have to think of them, now. _

_Blunt, isn't?_

_Straight to the point, yeah?_

_I love you._

_I really do and if things were different, I never would have left, but Harry things aren't different and life isn't simple, at least for us._

_But, I do love you. I really do, but I couldn't stay. It's not just me anymore and I can't be selfish, although I doubt you would agree with that. You don't even believe me anymore and ignore what I say. You don't take me into account and I can no longer live like that._

_No, not anymore when my child, my baby that is growing inside my womb is in danger from the likes of your so-called family._

_But, you don't believe me._

_And that hurts. So much, that hurts because you have picked them over me time and time again and I can't stand by as Weaslette tries to harm my child over a stupid infatuation that you deny._

_You deny my words and so easily believer hers._

_Why?_

_Because she is your best friend's sister and the person that you hurts by choosing me?_

_So what?_

_You didn't love her, never desired her and it is so much better that you ended that relationship that would have suffocated you, but you don't see it that way, do you?_

_You don't and although you may be oblivious, I am not. I will not stand and do nothing as she destroys the life inside me due to petty jealousy and greed. She can't stomach that fact that you are mine and love , you don't love me enough. No, not enough to protect me and choose me and form a family with me. However, that is your loss._

_Goodbye,_

_Draco _

The letter dropped from Harry's hand as the world as he knew it shattered around him.

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry about the long delay, but my computer crashed months back and I lost all of my writing samples and chapters and lost my inspiration. Again, I am so sorry to all of you that have stuck with me for so long and I promise to try to write once again, although I admit it will not be easy and fear that some of my works will be unfinished. But, I will try my best.


	20. Mother

Warning: next- gen, major character death, and if you squint one-sided sm/dm.

Mother:

Scorpius stared at the picture of his beloved mother and smiled. Draco Malfoy nee Potter had truly been a stunning wizard.

It was easy to see why he had driven his sire to utter distraction and madness. From what his grandparents and mutual friends had told him, his mother had made Harry Potter go crazy with possessiveness and love. Since the moment he laid eyes on Draco Malfoy, he had never looked away and had become obsessed to such an extent that the blond beauty driven him into utter insanity, so much so that his death had broken him completely.

He looked at the picture once more and even after all these years Scorpius felt his breathe caught. The golden hair that curled at the ends, the silver eyes that sparkled in joy and love and the pouty lips that smiled a brilliant smile was still appealing.

It was no wonder that his sire hated the very sight of him, hated him for taking the life of his one and only true love:

Draco Potter had died giving birth to him and as a result his father hated him. When he had found out that Scorpius was alive, but his beloved wasn't, he had to be restrained from destroying St. Mungo's and he wondered if his father had tried to kill him. After all, there was a reason his grandparents had raised him.

Scorpius looked back to the picture, one of the only few he had access to. His father had gotten his hands on all pictures involving Draco Malfoy, even his baby pictures. The only other thing that he had taken was the late Headmaster's pensive. The need to relive his memories was the only thing that kept him alive after he disappeared from the wizarding world.

He had never once met the man after he disappeared, but he heard rumors. Rumors that were never printed out of respect. His father might have been a disappointment, but he had saved the wizarding world once and no one could forget why:

He had done it for Draco Malfoy, for his one and only true love.

They all felt grateful to him, to the memory of the lost beauty. It was thanks to him and only him that Harry Potter had fought and they had all been aware of the power his beloved mother held. Had he desired it, the Savior would have joined Voldemort.

No, they kept silent out of respect and his grandparents hid the truth of what his father had become.

But, Scorpius knew.

Knew that his once respected sire wasted his life away in dreams, drugs and cheap sex with blonds, for he had become obsessed and had tried more than once to use forbidden magic to bring his beloved mother back.

Thank Merlin, his mother had been buried on Malfoy property and had been placed with several ancient spells (all of Malfoy origin) to prevent the use of such black magic.

Although he had been abandoned and hated, Scorpius understood his father.

He would have done the same and he never once met his mother, but one picture had ensnared him. Completely and utterly that it made all those that tried to gain his attention seem ugly and nowhere near up to par to the perfection that had been his mother.

Maybe he truly deserved his father's hate.

He had cost a beauty's his life and now Scorpius had nothing, but one picture and stories of how gentle, how good and oh so pure and true Draco Malfoy had been when he had once graced this world with his presence.

He sighed as he looked at the picture and pressed a kissed on it.

* * *

A/N: Again thanks for your support.


	21. Virgin

Virgin:

Harry opened the door to his bedroom, rubbing the towel on his wet hair once more. He had showered before coming back to rest and needed it as a stress reliever from having spent the time day training. The ache in his body was slowly dulling thanks to the potion he had just taken and he knew that in a few minutes, he would feel nothing.

He sighed tiredly, but paused when he saw the slender figure in his bed.

Oh, yes coming back to his chambers to see this was worth every ache and painful encounter. Harry smirked and savored the feeling of triumph he felt when he saw Draco Malfoy napping in his bed.

He licked his lips when he saw the slender form in a thin white nightgown. It didn't matter that the nightgown came to his ankles, it only made the precious blond even more desirable, more innocent and as Harry looked down at the sleeping beauty, he hardened in desire. Draco was here in his bed, innocently sleeping on.

It would be easy, oh so easy to take the blond beauty, to make him his by claiming his petite body. Draco was small; nowhere near enough to hold him back if Harry desired to take him by force.

He got on the bed, careful to not wake-up the blond and hovered over him, green eyes tracing delicate features. Slowly, and very gently, he moved Draco on his back and couldn't help his hand from wandering under the loose sleeping gown and caressing white skin.

Draco was so soft, so vulnerable and so trusting. He trusted Harry to protect him, to wait for him to be ready before laying claim on him, but Harry wanted.

Gods, he wanted!

Wanking wasn't enough anymore. Not even when he used Draco's undergarments to find relief; instead, they fanned his passion and desire to have the blond.

Draco had once even allowed him to mark his slender, white throat. Harry had practically mauled him as his hands caressed his white thighs. Afterwards, the blond had cried, whimpering that he didn't want Harry to think him a whore, but at the same time didn't want him to fall into the arms of other more willing people.

Harry hadn't touched him since. But, god damn it, he was a man and he had needs! He looked down on the flushed face and leaned down and kissed the pouty lips.

He moaned at coming into contact with the soft mouth and let his fantasies get away from him.

_Harry pinning the blond down as grey eyes begged him to let him go, to not take him when he was not yet wedded. _

_And yet, his struggle to even keep his virginity uncompromised made Harry want him more. He wanted, no needed to be inside him, filling him, marking him in order to ensure that the blond could never would never leave him._

_He ravaged the full, rosy mouth; Draco struggling to keep up with him as Harry dominated his mouth._

"_Please," Draco begged to be left alone._

"_No," Harry responded as he ripped the nightgown off him, ignoring the blond's surprise gasp._

_He looked down at the white skin and slender figure and grabbed the curvy hips._

"_You really are lovely," and watched in pleasure as Draco blushed, the rosy hue spreading down his body._

If only Harry could make his fantasies come true!

And yet, it would be easy to overpower Draco and thrust into his tight body, to come inside him, ensuring that Draco would never leave him.

It would be just Harry's luck that he would get him pregnant, not that he would complain and Draco would have no choice, but to marry him lest he be disgraced.

And Harry could imagine it already.

He could already see the slender figure swell with his child as Draco innocently looked on, going about his day as if he had no idea how a baby took root in his belly.

That imagery was delicious.

To know that only his seed would fill Draco's womb made Harry delirious with lust.

"You're mine," Harry whispered as he kissed the small, pale face, "Mine."

Draco didn't even stir.


	22. Bride Price

**Warnings**: Explicit smexy scene later in the story. Slash, mpreg.

For twistedsister-emogirl who has waited for updates and has stuck with me. I know it has been awhile.

Ch.22 Bride Price:

Harry knew that they would say that he had bought the blond and maybe they were right. He had been willing to do anything to have him. He wasn't stupid; he had known that the blond had felt nothing for him and never once would have ever looked at him. Even if he was the Savior, he never would have cared. His name, his status and his fortune had meant nothing to Draco Malfoy.

And that only served to make Harry want him more.

And Merlin was the petite beauty irresistible! So enticing with his innocent baby blues and pouty lips! His fairness further highlighted his purity and chaste body, making Harry hard from just looking at him, admiring him.

Ah, sweet Draco, Harry thought as he looked at the blond looking exquisite in his cream wedding robes. He blushed when he caught Harry's eyes and he smiled before taking Draco's soft, small hands into his own and kissed his palms.

"Lovely Draco," Harry whispered, "how I adore you."

Harry expected nothing from Draco, but his shy smile and submissive avoidance. There was nothing that could be done about the blond's lack of affection, but Harry was patient.

He had to be. It was after all no coincidence that Narcissa had so easily approached him, practically selling her son for creature comforts or that Lucius had be arrested and denied every creature comfort in return.

Innocent Draco, Harry thought as he twirled his wife around the dance floor. Harry still remembered the blue eyes that begged him to save his father, willing to do anything to have his father back safe and sound.

It pleased him to know that Draco was willing to do anything for family, already Harry recognized that the blond would make a perfect bride and eventually a perfect mother to his children.

It had taken everything in Harry to not demand him as payment. He knew that the beauty would have accepted, but would have hated him for the rest of his days and Harry did not want an angry beauty. He wanted to earn Draco Malfoy's love and devotion. Harry knew that the blond had a gentle heart and a sweet disposition and he wanted to have that love for himself. Plus, Harry knew that no one would be ever as lovely and as gentle as the blond was.

Harry drew Draco closer to him, enough to lay kisses on his blond head and inhale the gentle vanilla scent as they dance. Harry could hear the aww's and exclamations of how perfect they looked together: dark and strong versus light and delicate. He smirked, sensing Lucius' dark glare.

Green eyes searched icy ones and Harry smiled at him, delighting in how his dear father-in-law reined in his temper. Harry had won and had outmaneuvered the crafty bastard who had dared to offer Draco a way out of their marriage.

But even though Harry hated him, Lucius was still his favorite in-law. He was a father that loved his son and was fanatically devoted to him. He was willing to do anything, even damn himself as long as his precious son was kept safe and innocent, unaware of the dangers of the world. And Harry had to admire him for it.

In comparison, Narcissa was cold and calculating. And although she admired Draco's fair beauty, Harry did not doubt that she envied him for it. After all, she had been more than willing to sell Draco in exchange for money.

And Harry had been more than willing to buy him.

Yes, some would whisper that Draco had offered himself when he found his family name in ruin in exchange for glory and wealth, but Harry would silence such words and ensure that the blond remained oblivious.

"My love," He whispered and bent down and kissed Draco as the crowd around them clapped.

_A Week Earlier:_

Draco refused to cry and willed his tears from spilling over. He could not show weakness, not now, especially in front of his mother. A sob escaped, but Draco would not cry. He couldn't and tried to smile, but was unsuccessful.

"Now, now, lovely, none of that now," Narcissa shushed and clucked her tongue in disapproval when Draco's shoulders began to shake.

"Honestly," she huffed, "You act like I am selling you off to a man old enough to be your grandfather. Harry Potter, regardless of his half-blood status and muggle upbringing, is a good catch. Handsome, wealthy, politically influential and most importantly, he is practically in love with you. Something that should matter to you besides his status as the Savior of the wizarding world, dear."

Blue eyes glared at her from his vintage point in the mirror. After the war, his family had barely been able to keep the Malfoy estate and war reparations have taken a huge chuck out the family fortune. They had lost their status within the wizarding world and the prestigious Malfoy name was worthless now.

Draco couldn't deny that it hurt that the family history and name that he was so proud of was worse than rubbish, but most importantly, his father was sick, lying on his deathbed after being cursed by the Dark Lord. His condition had taken a turn for the worse when his father had been arrested and sent to Azkaban. The conditions in the prison coupled with the neglect of the guards and medics had worsen the affects of the curse in his father's body.

The only thing that had saved him was Draco's pleas to Potter to get his father out. At that time, Draco had been aware that Potter had a small crush on him, but he never would have imagined that it would result in his mother scheming to get Draco married to Potter!

But, Draco should have known better. Narcissa was a Black and a Slytherin who had taken their fall from grace hard; she had done anything in her power to change this and had used Draco as her pawn.

And it had worked.

In less than a few days, Draco would be married off to Potter. Draco didn't even like the Gryffindor. Yes, he was grateful that he had helped his father when he had been imprisoned, but that didn't mean that he wanted to be bonded to him!

Tears ran down his cheeks and he moved away from his mother tried to wipe them away. Narcissa for her part hissed, annoyed, "If you do not stop this nonsense right now, you will ruin all of this! I will not have you appear in public with a blotchy face. And for Merlin's sake," she grabbed his chin, "Smile. I know you don't believe this, but I am doing this for all of us. And if nothing else, think about your father."

Draco's blue eyes widen at her barely veiled threat and Narcissa smiled in triumph, "Without Potter's generosity, Lucius would either be rotting away in prison or in his coffin."

"I hate you," Draco responded viciously in a soft tone.

Narcissa hmmed, "Don't be ungrateful, my lovely. Without me, Potter would be marrying the Weasleys' youngest. A common girl with no breeding, no looks, no social grace who more than likely would have ruined the poor boy with her uncouth ways and damned the Potter line. All I want is the best for you and you deserve the wealth and the recognition of being by the Hero's side as his beautiful bride."

Slender hands took Draco's face within her grasp and admired his fair beauty. Even with the tears in his blue eyes and tear tracks on his soft cheeks, her child was absolutely lovely. His full rosy mouth was in a pout and his silvery blond hair softly framed his angelic face.

Lucius had finally done something worthy and she thanked the gods that he was indisposed right now and that Draco was so blind to not recognize how she had manipulated the situation. If Draco had complained to Lucius, he would have spirited him away, unable and unwilling to forsake Draco's happiness for their advantage.

And Draco should thank her.

If the Dark Lord had won, she would have married Draco off to him. Instead, the handsome Potter brat had emerged the victor and was utterly besotted with her son's fair beauty. Utterly blind to anything, but Draco's radiance. And in return, Draco would have the world at his feet.

Ah, the things she did for him! He was too distraught to recognize it.

Oh, well. He would be thankful for her intervention in the future.

She smoothed over his grey robes and wiped away his tears with a handkerchief. For his part, Draco stood still, unable to move. He couldn't runaway; his duty to his father and as a Malfoy prevented him from doing so. Instead, Draco just closed his eyes and breathed.

Draco walked to the Malfoy garden, wishing he was anywhere else than here. Almost immediately, he saw Potter waiting eagerly for him. His green eyes shining when they saw him, his admiration clear from his face.

The raven walked towards him, "Draco."

Draco just smiled shyly, not knowing what he was supposed to say. He only hoped that his face was clear of the tears he had cried.

The blond knew he should have not thrown a tantrum. It was unbecoming of his station, but today he had enough of his mother's manipulations. He had enough of wedding plans and he was tired of ignoring the nausea at the pit of his stomach as his wedding loomed closer than ever before.

It took everything he had not to run.

But, he couldn't.

Not now. Not ever, but Merlin, he just wanted a day free from all of this!

For one measly day, he wanted to pretend otherwise and not deal with Potter. Draco allowed himself to momentarily feel a measure of pity for him and wished more than anything that the Gryffindor had fallen for someone else.

Anyone else.

Regardless of what his mother had tried to implied, he knew that Potter had once been involved with the Weasley's only daughter. They had been together and had "dated", but only in the muggle sense.

Obviously.

Otherwise, they would have been engaged by now and he would not be in the situation he was in right now.

He wondered why though.

But, it didn't matter.

Not when Potter just smiled softly at him and gently reached out to touch his cheek, "You look lovely today. Always so lovely," his voice whispered in awe and Draco couldn't help but blush and look away shyly.

The blond couldn't help it. Potter made him feel special and the way he looked at him…It was as if Draco was precious and something that was meant to be treasured. Sometimes it made him feel uncomfortable, aware that Potter cared deeply for him when he himself didn't.

Sometimes, Draco wanted to return those feelings of love and devotion that Potter felt for him. Draco knew that the former Gryffindor deserved it. He was very kind to him, regardless of his family name and family status as Death Eaters, even though he and his mother had never been marked. Potter had helped him when everyone had been content to watch his father rot and Draco was more than aware that no love was lost between the two men. If he had to be honest with himself, Draco recognized that Potter more than likely hated his father and it was only his father's paternal affections towards him that redeemed him in the Gryffindor's eyes.

"Thank-you," Draco responded softly, not looking at him. He didn't dare, afraid of what he would find.

He felt Potter's hand gently lift his face to look at him and Draco blushed hotly when their eyes met.

"I want to kiss you," Potter whispered softly and blue eyes widen at the visible desire in his green eyes. He nodded shyly, knowing that they were to be married in a few days and he might as well get used to intimacy between them.

Thin lips rested gently on his and Draco heard a moan, "So soft," Potter whispered before taking his lips once more a chaste kiss.

It didn't last long before large hands gripped Draco's waist tightly and he gasped in surprise. It was all Potter needed before plunging his mouth and Draco whimpered in response.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

The shout made them jump. Draco hurriedly broke away and blushed in shame when he saw his father looking at them stunned. Icy eyes stared at him before glaring at Potter and hissed, "I will not allow you to make a mockery of my son and dishonor him."

Potter straightened up and glared at him in response, "We are to marry in week. You have no right-"

"I have every right, Potter," Lucius spat as he interrupted him. "He is a Malfoy. He is a pureblood and that stills means something regardless of the war. Draco is not one of the many of the bitches that threw themselves at you and he is definitely not that Weasley girl who dishonored herself chasing after you."

Draco gasped in shock and both men turned to look at him. Both men had momentarily forgotten that he was there.

"Draco, come," His father softly ordered. He looked on in regret as his son's blue eyes began to tear.

Draco nodded his head and took a step before he was pulled backwards as Potter grasped his waist possessively.

He turned to look at him, stunned. He had been given an order by his patriarch, didn't Potter understand? He had to go.

"Please, let me go," the blond beauty pleaded, needing to get away from this situation. Draco had been embarrassed enough.

"No," Potter stated decisively, "I will never let you go."

Green eyes looked at him with determination and Draco felt a chill. He had to push down the cry of hysteria that was welling inside him.

A calloused hand caressed his cheek and Draco stilled himself to not flinch, "You are mine," Potter's intense eyes bore down at him, "but for now, you can follow your father."

The blond said nothing, but nodded quickly before turning to reach his father. Lucius for his part, held his son and they together without looking back, although they were aware of the burning gaze.

They didn't speak and Draco looked down, ashamed. He hadn't meant for his father to see him in that position and he didn't think that Potter would be so bold!

Even for a Gryffindor!

But, he had been wrong and he hoped his father would not hold it against him.

Oh, how had he allowed himself to be dragged to Potter's level? His father had caught them and was no doubt stressing himself when he should be in bed, trying to recover his strength.

"Draco," Lucius said softly as his son refused to make eye contact with him. He reached over and lifted Draco's chin.

"I am not disappointed in you," Lucius reassured the blond, "All I want is for you to be happy and not have to not pay for my mistakes and my pride for the rest of your days."

His voice faltered, "I-I want you to be happy and not cling to Malfoy pride."

Blue eyes widen at the last remark and Lucius sadly smiled, "I am not unaware of Narcissa's actions. She may believe otherwise, but Malfoys have survived for millennium and have held on regardless of wars and political missteps. We have always prevailed. This will not be any different, Draco. Narcissa may believe she has outmaneuvered me, but she has forgotten who I am and why I was condemned to Azkaban."

He held his son's face in his hands and admired his fair beauty. It was the main reason Lucius had made sure that Draco had been kept away from all of this. He hadn't wanted Draco's innocence to be tainted; and he definitely didn't want his son to suffer for his beauty, which would have been used against him in order to enslave him. Draco was too good for that, too pure and Lucius knew that all of these qualities would have driven his suitors to the brink of madness.

But, it had been all for nothing.

Draco was trapped and the Potter brat had trapped him in this damnable situation, insuring that his son could not and would not get away due to duty. The Gryffindor had won and his prize had been his beautiful son as his trophy wife for the rest of their days.

But mostly, he blamed himself for letting his pride interfere. For allowing Narcissa's plans to go this far and use his son as bargaining chip. How hated her for using his gentle nature against him! And yet, he hated himself most of all for his weakness that had lead to all of this, but he would not stand back and do nothing.

Not anymore. He had a plan, which had taken weeks to perfect. Lucius didn't want his Draco to think that he had abandoned him to a half-life in a loveless marriage.

"I committed a great injustice in not doing my duty as your father and patriarch, Draco, but, no more. I will make this right. Ask it of me and I will ensure that you will not marry Potter. I can get you out of the country and hide you; forever out his reach. You can be free, my son. Do not cling to Malfoy pride and let yourself be led astray by Narcissa's poisonous words."

Draco grasped as tears fell down his cheeks and he hugged his father. For a moment, he felt unable to breathe and closed his eyes. He wanted to cry out and thank him, but he composed himself.

Oh, he did want to be free!

Draco wanted to choose his life, to choose the man he wanted to marry because he loved him, not because of his mother's manipulations and his family's fall from grace. He wanted to be loved for himself and not because of his Malfoy name.

Lucius rubbed Draco's back and held his precious son close. All he wanted was for Draco to be safe, happy and loved. It didn't matter that he would face Potter's anger and wrath once he found out that he would not be marrying a lovely chaste pureblood bride and that Draco would be forever out of his reach; instead, he would have to do with the Weasley slut.

He had survived two wars and Lucius would face the consequences with pride and dignity. He would not allow his son to be sold to the highest bidder and reap the rewards afterwards, "Think about it, Draco. Think about it tonight and let me know tomorrow morning and remember that regardless of your answer, I will always support you and love you."

Draco's heart felt lighter as he prepared for bed. He closed his eyes and genuinely smiled. He honestly couldn't remember the last time he had felt so optimistic and full of hope.

He hummed as he combed his fine blond hair and thought back to his father promise.

If he wanted too, Draco could walk away. He could be safe and free to make his own choices. He laughed thinking back on his father's words and berated himself for believing that his mother's schemes were anywhere his father's. She may be a Black and a Slytherin, but Lucius Malfoy had been the Dark Lord's right hand man for a reason.

Tomorrow, Draco would ask his father to help him escape. He knew that his father was crafty enough to do so and not suffer any consequences.

He bit his plump lower lip, thinking about the last point.

His father would be safe, weren't he? He would not put his life in jeopardy for him, would he?

Draco couldn't live with himself if that was case. To know his father would suffer because of him made the blond shiver in fright. It was because of that reason that he had consented to marry Potter, even though he had felt nothing for the Gryffindor.

Why?

Why couldn't he? It would be so much easier if he did!

If he had loved Potter, his family would not only reap the rewards, but Draco would have a devoted husband and a doting future father for his children

Why?

Draco put the brush down and got up to open a window. He needed the cool summer night air to clear his thoughts and make a choice without second guessing himself. Because after this night, there wouldn't be any second chances.

He closed his eyes and hummed. Draco sighed and opened his eyes. He almost let out a scream when he saw Potter at the bottom of his window, green eyes admiring him.

What the _hell_ was he doing here?

At this time of night, no less, especially now that Draco was _this_ close to never seeing him again!

"What are you doing here? Go home," Draco hissed, his blue eyes begging him to leave. He didn't want his father to see the Gryffindor here and his mother!

If she were to see him, she would not doubt insinuate that Draco had invited him. At night no less and suggest that maybe Draco had wanted to be dishonored. If she did so, Draco would not be able to escape.

"I wanted to see you," Potter slightly slurred and Draco's eyes widen when he realized that the Gryffindor was more than likely drunk.

Oh Merlin, that just made the situation even worse!

He wouldn't be able to reason with him. Draco had no choice. He made a move to close the window.

"No," Potter semi-wailed when he saw his beloved move, "I love you! I do! I know you don't. You don't love me, but if you let me, if you let me love you, you will love me too!"

Draco's mouth dropped open. He hadn't known that Potter knew the truth about his non-existence feelings.

Why?

Why was Potter so stubborn!

If he knew, why didn't he break their engagement! Why did he still insist in marrying him when he knew that Draco didn't feel the same and more than likely would view their marriage as a transaction, as a duty rather than a blessing? Didn't Potter want someone that loved him back?

He had no words to respond, but he just wanted to be alone, "Just go home. Please…Harry." He pleaded, using Potter's name for the first time.

Instead, Potter smiled at him, lovesick, "You said my name. It sounds so nice when you say it, _my_ _Draco_, _my_ _love_."

"I…" Draco was unable to say anything to that and there was no use pretending that he would be able to do anything right now. Potter was stubborn, maybe the best course was to go to sleep and let Potter feel like a fool in the morning for coming late at night, forgetting that he was a pureblood and not a common muggle girl that would swoon at his words.

"My love," Potter exclaimed as he tried to get his bearings together, interrupting Draco's thoughts "I know. I know. I have always known! I know I should leave you alone. But, I _can't_! I just can't give you up!"

Green eyes pleaded with him to understand and Draco felt his chest grow heavier. He didn't want to listen! He didn't want to know how messed up their situation was. It was just easier to ignore it than face the reality that Potter was more than willing to marry him, knowing and not _caring_ that the blond would never love him back.

Potter couldn't do that to himself, could he? Marry him and hope that his love would be enough for the both of them.

Draco just looked on in pity.

"I love you!" Potter shouted once more, "I do! Since the moment I laid eyes on you when we were fourteen."

Draco gasped in shock.

Fourteen!

Well, that was when they met at the…

"It was like seeing an angel," Potter's voice softened as he reminisced about the Quidditch World Cup when he had walked in and seen the blond beauty for the first time. He had seen him as Malfoy Sr. held the hand of his precious son, swearing off exclaims of his heir's beauty with cold glares.

Harry had never seen anyone that lovely before. He had never imagined that someone so angelic could exist with such innocent blue eyes and fair hair that looked like he had come from another world, so far removed from the ugliness that was the wizarding world and light-years away from Privet Drive and his tiny cupboard.

He had stood rooted to the spot, unable to look away as the Weasleys jousted around him, Mr. Weasley pricking in anger when he saw the Malfoys and Ginny sneering at the blond perfection that was the Malfoys' only son, already sensing that she had lost Harry's heart, even if she hadn't wanted to admit it to herself just yet.

Harry had decided in that moment to make the blond his. He wouldn't settle for less. Draco Malfoy would not escape him and even if he dared, Harry would never give up looking for him.

"You are mine! Draco, I love you," He shouted, "Mine!"

_Present:_

Draco breathed in and out, trying to keep the panic at bay. His hands shook as he tried to unsuccessfully smooth out his cream nightgown.

His mother had offered to wait on him as Pott- his _husband_, Draco remained himself, arrived to their room, but Draco had immediately shot her down, unwilling to spend more time with her than he needed to. He did not even want to image what Narcissa Black would try to console with or the careless words she would shower him with.

His mother was the type to say something along the lines of "Just lay back and think of the family, darling. He is a man, the act will be over and done with soon enough. Just remember to smile afterwards."

Draco shuddered in disgust and closed his eyes. What he would not do to be consoled by his father. However, his presence would be seen as scandalous and borderline incestuous. All that his father could do was reined in his temper and kiss him on his temple, reminding him of his love.

And here he was, trying to keep calm. Draco breathed in and out. Having little choice, he went to the bed, no longer able to stay standing in suspense.

Draco wrapped the blankets and covers around him, trying to hide from the inevitable. Maybe if he closed his eyes this would all be a dream…

Blue eyes opened in fright when he heard the door open and he gulped. He tried to breathe and in.

He heard the heavy steps near the bed and closed his eyes. But, even that did nothing to detour him from hearing the rustling of robes and fabric.

Pott-_his husband_ got on the bed and a large hand caressed his side before lips descended on neck.

"Lovely," he whispered and Draco blushed, now realizing that that was Pott- _his husband's_ nickname for him.

Another hand pulled the blankets off (his safety net) and roamed his body predatorily.

"You have no idea how long I have been craving this moment," _His husband_ whispered and Draco opened his eyes looking straight into bright green, lust swirling in their depth.

"I do adore you," He stated and kissed him, easily slipping past his lips, dominantly him.

Draco let himself be drawn in, having no other choice and moaned when hands went under his nightgown.

His thighs were parted and his husband readily settled between them as kisses, licks and nips covered his throat, collarbone and shoulder.

Draco closed his eyes, knowing that soon his nightgown would be lifted up to his hips and he would be expected to lay there and hope that his husband would be gentle before taking his pleasure and rolling to the side.

Instead, Draco's eyes opened in shock when he felt the entire fabric be ripped from his body and his husband growl in pleasure.

The blond gasped as the cool air made him shiver and he sneaked a peak at his husband and blushed at the look on his face.

It was both possessive and delighted as green eyes slowly took him in and his husband licked his lips as if Draco were a truly delicious treat.

"You look like a goddess," He whispered as hands reverently touched his skin, "So soft and fair, Lovely."

Kisses were once again laid on his throat and Draco could feel marks of ownership be left behind. He gasped and moaned as lips descended on his chest and his nipples were gently suckled.

Draco arched up in pleasure and his husband growled at his movements and kissed him urgently and messily and Draco kissed him back.

"_Yes_," His husband hissed, "You are _mine_." And hands roughly squeezed his bottom and Draco blushed in embarrassment in seeing green eyes darken at his reactions.

For the first time, Draco felt a spark of attraction for the man he had married. Seeing him look at him with his raven hair messier than usual, his tan body muscled and so delightfully larger than his as he oozed both masculine charm and sex appeal made Draco want to reach out and kiss him.

And so he did.

His husband readily accepted his kiss and allowed Draco to shyly touch his chest.

"Please," Draco whispered urgently needing more from him and his husband, _Harry_, nodded.

"Lovely," Harry whispered and he kissed once more before licking and caressing his husband and Draco's eyes widen when he felt his cheeks spread open, the cool air making him shiver.

"So fucking innocent," Harry growled as the rosy pucker was exposed, looking so tight and virginal. He couldn't wait to feel the blond stretched around him, blue eyes tearing as he was entered for the first time in his life.

Even though Harry would be gentle and prepare the blond thoroughly, he knew that it would not be enough and that tomorrow he would find their white pristine sheets soiled with blood, proof that his wife, his Lovely had been pure.

He growled in animalistic delight, his cocking aching to soil the blond beauty and come inside him, forever marking him as his, as Harry Potter's property.

Draco moaned and his eyes widen when he felt lips on his most private of places before feeling Harry's tongue inside him. He trashed on the bed, hands holding onto raven hair, encouraging the act before coming undone.

Draco blinked and felt the fire in his belly reignite when he felt thick fingers slipping himself, trying to stretch him for his husband.

"So tight," Harry hissed in excitement and he could feel the pre-come dripping down his shaft. He entered the blond and closed his eyes and moaned at the exquisite feeling.

His bride was so tight, so fucking hot and he opened his eyes to look at Draco whimper.

"Shhh," He whispered and kissed him softly and Draco's eyes teared, "It will pass, my love."

And it did.

Harry moved and thrust wildly, successfully hitting a spot inside Draco that made him moan and gasp in pleasure,

"Harrry," Draco moaned and Harry did as well. Hearing his name from swollen red lips made him speed his movements and the bed frame banged wildly.

Draco once again came, his sleepy eyes closing in delight when he felt Harry growl and his movements slow. Harry kissed him as he came and he saw blue eyes widened at the warmth of his come inside him. Harry for his part had never come so much and so heavily before and he kissed his wife's face, worshipping him.

Draco was already sleeping and Harry moved him on top of him with a feral grin, his cock still inside, planning to take what was now his once more later in the night…

_Five Years Later:_

Draco excitedly awaited his husband's arrival. He had been gone for three weeks and the pregnant blond needed to see Harry.

It was always hard when on him when Harry left on his trips abroad as Britain's Magical Ambassador and as Draco was unable to accompany him due to his advanced pregnancy of five months, it made the blond feel lonely and insecure.

Harry had always been faithful to him and their sex life was, well it was as active as it was on their wedding night. The blond blushed in embarrassment. Harry still teased him about it. He had still remembered Draco's shy and reluctant ways and to see him lose himself in their intimacy that night turned into a lecherous beast.

Draco's blush deepened when he remembered Harry's feral delight in seeing their sheets strained with blood the morning after…

He gulped and fanned himself, trying to regain his decorum, but as soon as the floo lit up, Draco stood up, a wide smile on his face when he saw Harry emerge from the fireplace.

"Lovely," Harry said as he quickly strode to his heavily pregnant bride. Seeing the blue eyes light up in pleasure and love at seeing him made him grin.

"Harry," Draco whispered as he leaned up and kissed him. Large hands settled meaningfully on his bottom and Draco bite his lower plum lip in delight.

"I missed you," Draco said, his eyes showcasing his need and lust.

"I did too, Gods I want you," Harry replied. A heavily pregnant Draco was always more wanton than normal and his cock hardened at what the blond was capable of in this state. Seeing him swell with his sons as his body softened and his rosy tits start to leak always made Harry come the fastest.

Based on the blue eyes and naughty smile, Draco knew it too.

"James is asleep as well as the twins," Draco whispered huskily and Harry wasted no time in picking him up and striding to their room.

As Harry laid Draco's swollen body on their bed, he smirked.

He had gotten his happily ever after.

A/N: Phew, this was the most explicit scene I have ever written, but IKIGAICURSE review inspired me. You can all blame the reviewer (or thank them).

Unfortunately, I will not update any stories for the upcoming month as I will be out of town.

Again, I want to thank you for all for the reviews and support. I know that I have not updated my stories (some for years) and that some of my readers have given up hope or have left the site, which saddens me, but I want to thank you all for sticking with me and my slow updates.

At this point, I wish that I could say that I will finish my stories; however, that is not the case. After my computer crashed, I lost my inspiration along with years of work and it just sucked my muse out of me. All I have the energy to do is one-shots. I will more than likely update my stories as one-shots and finish them off that away. However, Forever You, Forever Gone is my baby and I will more than likely finish that story. When? I have no clue, but please be patient. True Appearances is also my first story and I do not feel right just abandoning it, so we will see what happens.

Again, thanks for the support and please review.


End file.
